Musica y Mafia
by anle moto
Summary: Los vongola y algunos aliados estan bajo amenaza desconocida, al no saber contra que se enfrentan estan en una precaria situacion, pero lo que ellos no saben es que un grupo ha llegado a protegerlos sin que lo sepan. Estas chicas han protegido a varias personas ya y les han salvado vida y ellos no seran la excepcion... Pesimo lo se.
1. Chapter 1

Por las calles de varios países, se encuentran algunas chicas caminando, mientras lo hacen escuchan algunos susurros.

_Dicen que la vieron_

_La menor de la familia exclama que ha platicado con ellas_

_Si esta aquí significa que alguien quiere traicionar a la famiglia_

_Vendice debió mandarlas, es bien sabido que ellas trabajan para ellos_

_Ella detuvo al sujeto, dicen que iba detrás del heredero_

_Un Vendice estaba con ellas cuando se los llevaron._

Comentarios así las hacen sentirse orgullosas, por que aunque las personas no lo sepan es de ellas de quienes hablan.

En ese momento se hallan disfrutando de un merecido descanso por una misión ya realizada o simplemente se dieron un día de descanso, antes de finalizar su misión.

Sea cual sea el motivo se encuentran disfrutando de las maravillas de la ciudad donde están. Se detienen en un parque, en un café, en un kiosco, ha descansar y/o comprar, cuando su celulares suenan.

Los sacan para ver que se trata de un mensaje, lo guardan y se van caminando, buscan un lugar lejos de miradas curiosas, así en la parte mas alejada del café o el parque o algunas entran en el baño, así podrán leer el mensaje.

Saben que se trata el mensaje, es para una nueva aburrida misión, o ese es su pensamiento, pero cambia al ir leyendo el mensaje.

Es una misión efectivamente, pero no será aburrida como las anteriores y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, mientras deciden salir del lugar e irse a donde están hospedadas o simplemente a continuar su paseo.

Ahora que saben sobre la nueva misión, aquellas que ya las han terminado se disponen de disfrutar unos días mas de la ciudad donde se hallan, para después viajar a un país cercano a la de su nueva misión, aquellas cuya misión aun no terminan, aplazaran la misión hasta el nuevo mensaje o lo terminaran pronto para hacer lo que sus compañeras.

Desde que iniciaron ese trabajo habían tenido varias misiones, al principio las llamaban y eran un reto, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se volvieron mas monótonas, por eso se dedicaban a vagar por un tiempo antes de terminarlas, ahora con esa nueva misión le viene un gran reto, es lo que habían esperado.

**_"Chicas hay una nueva misión, esta vez están involucradas todas, será completamente distinta a la que estamos acostumbradas, es todo un reto._**

**_Les envío la información que tenemos._**

**_Lugar: Namimori, Japón_**

**_Enemigos: desconocidos_**

**_Protegidos: desconocidos_**

**_Famiglias a las que pertenecen: dos conocidas y dos que estaban en las sombras._**

**_Es toda la información que tenemos por el momento._**

**_Esperen el mensaje para que partan a Namimori._**

**_Atte. Cirene"_**

* * *

Algunas de las chicas que recibieron el mensaje han viajado a países cercanos a Japón, algunas más osadas han viajado a ciudades cercanas a Namimori. Una esta terminando su misión para poder retirarse a Hong Kong donde se vera con una de sus compañeras. Las demás simplemente esperan para poder terminar la misión que les fue encomendada. En ese momento todas desean estar con la otra forma así ya podrían empezar con la misión desde el momento en que el mensaje les llego, pero el destino así no lo quiso. Las chicas esperan el segundo mensaje para poder partir.

* * *

La ciudad de Namimori, es una ciudad tranquila, o lo era, ya que a la llegada de hombre de traje negro, una fedora con un camaleón en ella y patillas rizadas, la paz de la ciudad desapareció….

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad de Namimori se halla un local que esta siendo remodelado. Nadie sabe para que esta siendo, solo se sabe que abrirán pronto.

Dentro de la ciudad, también hay dos imprentas que se encargan de hacer los volantes para la apertura de un café y un café-karaoke.

Mientras en una de las áreas residenciales, se acaba de hacer la compra de una casa amplia, que es más bien una mansión.

Los detalles para mandar el segundo mensaje se están completando, además el tiempo estimado para la llegada de las chicas esta por cumpliese.


	2. Chapter 2

En el centro de la ciudad de Namimori se halla un pequeño café que a pesar de tener un mes de haber abierto es muy famoso.

Este café es el _Nido del Fénix._

El lugar es un amplio local de dos pisos y una terraza, para poder acceder tanto a la terraza como al segundo piso se sube por unas escaleras de caracol que tienen una enredadera.

El piso es de mármol oscuro, las paredes tienen dibujos de fénix en diferentes posiciones.

En la planta baja hay una hermosa fuente circular.

La barra tiene las mejores maquinas de café que hay en el mercado, también los mejores granos de café del mundo.

Hay una vitrina donde se pueden apreciar algunos postres conocidos y otros exóticos.

En ambas plantas hay unos tres libreros, los clientes que deseen algo de buena lectura mientras esperan su café pueden tomar el libro sin costo alguno. También se cuenta con Internet y unas cuantas computadoras que pueden usarse por un precio razonable.

Los muebles con un extraño contraste ya que sillas y sillones están en colores oscuros y claros.

Las mesas que son utilizadas por una, dos o tres personas son cuadradas, mientras que de cuatro en adelante son circulares, hay mesas hasta para treinta personas.

En la terraza hay algunas cuantas mesas con sombrillas, así como también bancas para quienes solo deseen un poco de paz.

El lugar es ambientado por música clásica.

Las meseras y los meseros utilizan el clásico uniforme en color negro.

El lugar es cómodo y calido, un lugar hermoso para estar.

Pero algunos clientes tienen una queja, el café cierra a las seis treinta, que es muy temprano.

_El nido del Fénix_ abre sus puertas a las ocho de la mañana y las cierra a las seis treinta.

A partir de las seis ya no se le permite la entrada a nadie, las mesas desocupadas son limpiadas, las mesas de la terraza son acomodadas y la puerta de esta es cerrada y oculta por una cortina negra.

Cuando el último cliente sale, la puerta por donde lo hizo es cerrada y también ocultada.

Los jóvenes que trabajan son veinte, de los cuales diez se van, mientras que los otros se van a preparar. Cuando regresan el elegido de esa noche ya ha tocado el botón que le fue indicado.

Así pueden ver que las paredes con fénix desaparecieron para dejar en su lugar pantallas, la fuente también a desaparecido y en su lugar esta el escenario de la planta baja.

La enrededadera de las escaleras ha desaparecido y hay una serie de luces en su lugar.

En el segundo piso se halla también un escenario, pero este parece estar flotando ya que solo esta unido al piso por cuatro caminos.

En ambos hay instrumentos para aquellos valientes que deseen tocarlos.

Los jóvenes quienes esa noche están disfrazados de elfos, se ponen sus diademas y toman las peceras para ponerlas en las mesas del lugar, así como también unas canastillas llenas de folders, ponen una lámpara en el medio y hacen la prueba de que esta funcione con los controles que hay también.

Sobre ambos escenarios hay una cabina, donde se pone el dj que animara en todo el momento el lugar.

Han dado las siete y media de la noche y se pueden apreciar algunos jóvenes formándose cerca de aquella puerta.

Cuando todo, esta listo la dueña del lugar que esta de reina elfo asiente y los jóvenes que trabajaran ese día están en sus respectivos lugares, un poco nerviosos.

El encargado de la seguridad ve la señal de su jefa y abre la puerta para que los jóvenes entren.

El café _Nido del Fénix_ cierra sus puertas a las seis treinta para darle lugar a las siete treinta al café-karaoke: _Arcobaleno Angeli._

La noche esta en todo su apogeo y la dueña mira con orgullo el lugar, pero su mirada se detiene en dos jóvenes quienes ese día están en la barra haciendo los pedidos.

El tiempo ha pasado y es momento de dar el segundo aviso.

Así saca su celular para mandar el mensaje.

* * *

En algunas partes del mundo un celular suena y las chicas, quienes habían estado esperando ese sonido sacan una sonrisa, el momento ha llegado.

Leen el mensaje y saben que es momento de hacer las maletas e irse a Namimori, tienen dos semanas para llegar al lugar que será su hogar por tiempo indefinido.

La misión que es todo un reto les espera.

Ya terminan sus misiones, comienzan a empacar, duermen un poco para poder partir.

El mensaje esperado llego.

**_"El Arcobaleno las espera._**

**_Tienen dos semanas para llegar a nuestra residencia."_**


	3. Chapter 3 Capitulo 1

Los habitantes de la ciudad de Namimori, son personas tranquilas y que tienden a acostumbrarse a los cambios que hay en sus vidas. Claro ejemplo son los vecinos de la familia Sawada, quienes ya se acostumbraron a escenas y ruidos de lo mas extraños.

Como el hecho de que todas las mañanas se escuchan explosiones y los gritos de los hijos de aquel matrimonio.

La familia Sawada es integrada por Iemitsu, un hombre rubio el nunca esta en casa ya que se encuentra trabajando como "minero"; Nana una mujer castaña de nobles sentimientos y un tanto ingenua; se encuentran también los hijos del matrimonio, Giotto, un joven que había heredado algunos rasgos de su padre el era rubio y había heredado unos hermosos ojos azules y Tsunayoshi o mejor conocido como Tsuna, el era como su madre, castaño y de ojos color miel, ambos hermanos eran buenos y sus sonrisas alegraban a quien las recibía, claro, que solo había un problema, dichas sonrisas solo se las dedicaban entre ellos y a la amable mujer que era su madre, mientras que a los demás los ignoraban.

Giotto y Tsuna eran muy unidos, mas después de un accidente del cual solo el padre y un amigo de la familia conocían bien, al grado de que aquellos que no conocieran a la familia dirían que eran gemelos, siendo que ambos se llevaban un año. Siempre se les podía ver juntos, ninguno era muy social, Tsuna era conocido por todos como dame-Tsuna a pesar de estar en la media en su promedio, era malo en los deportes, así como un poco torpe, eso provocaba que Giotto entrara en su modo de hermano mayor e ignoraba a todos ya que habían insultado a su hermanito, en una ocasión un compañero le había dicho _"como es posible que alguien como tu tenga a dame-Tsuna de hermano_", Giotto lo miro sin emoción alguna para decirle _"Es lo mismo que me pregunto, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo, tenga a un imbecil como compañero?_ Aquellos que habían escuchado las palabras del rubio estuvieron sorprendidos, por que prácticamente les había dicho imbeciles ya que era de dominio publico que todos pensaban aquello.

La vida de aquellos tres habitantes era tranquila, no tenían preocupaciones y los jóvenes creían que su madre era soltera ante la falta del hombre de la casa, pero aquella tranquilidad termino un día cuando llego un extraño volante a la casa de los Sawada.

La mujer siendo como era le dio paso a un completo desconocido a su casa.

Un hombre de mirada negra, alto, con unas patillas curiosas ya que se encontraban rizadas, vestía un traje negro, camisa naranja, corbata negra, junto a una fedora que tiene una franja naranja ahí descansaba un camaleón que presento como león, el hombre se presento como Reborn, el tutor de Giotto.

En cuanto entro a la casa hablo con Giotto y le dijo que era un hitman, al servicio del noveno Vongola, quien lo había elegido como el décimo.

Giotto al escuchar eso había mirado fijamente al hombre le dijo que se negaba y después salio a pasear con su hermano, contándole todo.

Ambos sabían algo, ya que siendo niños Tsuna había escuchado algo semejante, pero lo planes de Iemitsu, en ese entonces, eran la de alejar a los hermanos, dejando al menor solo, pero el Noveno se negó, el quería que Giotto creciera junto a su hermano, por eso ambos quedaron juntos.

Aquel día ambos se habían quedado sumidos en sus pensamientos recordaron lo que habían sufrido antes de conocer el veredicto del hombre al que llamaban abuelo y que habían provocado su accidente.

Reborn comenzó a entrenar a Giotto, pero este siempre lo ignoraba o estaba acompañado por Tsuna. Ante aquel comportamiento decide involucrar a Tsuna en las "tutorías", algunos días después de tomar aquella decisión escucha a ambos hermanos hablar y un comentario hace que llame al noveno, quien le cuenta del accidente, así como también del bloqueo que existía en el castaño.

Durante aquella llamada Reborn escucho algo que muy pocos mafiosos mostraban, culpa, algo había provocado aquel accidente y de lo cual se culpaba el noveno.

Con la información obtenida en la llamada, el dueño de león creo un plan para ambos jóvenes, siendo así que dejaba de ser el tutor de Giotto para convertirse en el tutor de los hermanos Sawada. Su plan era simple, que ambos fueran el décimo Vongola, pero si alguien se oponía, cualquiera de los dos podría tomar el lugar sin ningún problema, mientras que el otro formaría otra _famiglia_ que seria una aliada principal con Vongola

Después de aquella decisión comenzó a buscar a los guardianes afines a ambos y que tuvieran vínculos sanguíneos propios de los jóvenes.

Para ese momento los jóvenes ya tienen a sus guardianes y aunque se nieguen a aceptar el puesto, los seguirá entrenando.

Y el entrenamiento de ese día había comenzado, siendo ambos hermanos despertados gracias a una bomba puesta en su despertador.

¡Hiiiieeee! ¡Reborn!

Fue el grito que se escucho, el nombrado solo sonrío mientras tomaba su café matutino, sus estudiantes habían despertado. Así iniciaba un nuevo día en Namimori.

Los jóvenes después de su _explosivo_ despertar comenzaron a prepararse para su día, al estar vestidos bajaron a tomar el desayuno.

En un principio en su casa solo había tres personas, ellos y su madre, pero ahora eran seis, a su pequeña familia se habían unido su sádico tutor, Bianchi Gokudera conocida como _El escorpión venenoso_ y por ultimo el pequeño Fuuta, quien era su hermanito.

El desayuno era tranquilo mas si evitabas las "delicias" culinarias de Bianchi, nada fuera de lo rutinario en aquella vida.

Después de desayunar ambos jóvenes se levantaron, se despidieron de los miembros de su familia y se disponían a salir de su hogar cuando Reborn les dio una orden.

-Los quiero a ustedes y a sus guardianes en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo tengo algo que informarles.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron para después mirarse y asentir, así salieron de la casa para encontrarse en el camino con algunos de sus guardianes.

Reborn los miro partir, para después regresar a su asiento y tomar un poco de café

-Reborn ¿todo bien?—pregunto Bianchi

-Si

Fue la corta respuesta del asesino, pero la verdad es que no era así, el día anterior había recibido una carta del noveno, donde le indicaba una extraña situación en Italia.

Algunas _famiglias_ habían comenzado a ser atacadas, ninguna otra se había adjudicado los ataques, de hecho parecía que no había nada más que una rencilla entre ellas, pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista no era así. Todas esas familias tenían un factor común Vongola.

Aquella situación se había suscitado en el pasado y algunas _famiglias, _habían comenzado a ser asesinadas y se pensó que era cosa entre ellas, pero después otras también fueron eliminadas, nadie se había percatado de un detalle, fue el propio noveno quien se percato de aquello, cuando dos de esas famiglias desaparecieron.

Todas las famiglias atacadas tenían un vínculo.

En el caso actual, todo marcaba a Vongola como el factor común, el vínculo.

Algunas de las famiglias que habían sido atacadas, o bien tenían directamente una alianza con Vongola, otras indirectamente ya que están con Cavallone, mientras que otras estaban por formar parte de una alianza con familias que lo harían en un futuro con ellos, la reaparecida Familia Shimon y la reciente familia Gesso.

En ese momento se puede encontrar con que las cuatro familias son el factor común, pero aun así Vongola parece ser el objetivo final.

Desconocen quien puede ser el enemigo y es por eso que el noveno había mandado la carta…

* * *

Afueras de Namimori cerca del bosque se puede apreciar una gran casa, de hecho es considerada una mansión, para las personas que viven ahí, les parece extraño que una familia de cuatro personas comprara aquel lugar, desde que había sido comprada, siempre se veía tres chicos y una mujer, que presumiblemente era la madre entrar y salir.

Aunque en ese día habían visto a una joven entrar con maletas y salir de la casa pero al haberlo hecho con llave lo dejaron pasar.

* * *

Mientras un avión se acerca a Namimori sin que sea detectado, así como algunas motocicletas, carros e incluso una bicicleta.

La hora del almuerzo ha llegado a la escuela de Namimori, ahí todos los jóvenes que se encuentran en aquel planten, salen a descansar y tomar su almuerzo. Entre los cuales destacaban dos chicas que se dirigían al jardín, pero que tuvieron que desviar su camino por un mensaje.

Mientras un grupo de catorce chicos se encuentran en la azotea.

Tal y como Reborn lo había pedido los hermanos habían convocado a los chicos que el asesino había elegido como guardianes.

Así como el lo había planeado los guardianes tenían una relación sanguínea entre ellos, ya que eran hermanos o primos.

Los primeros en unirse a los jóvenes Vongola, habían sido los hermanos menores de Bianchi, G y Hayato, ellos vivían en un departamento en el centro, el motivo por el cual Bianchi no vivía con ellos era la fobia estomacal del menor de los tres y el hecho de que G quería seguir viviendo, ambos se consideran las manos derechas de sus jefes y eran los guardianes de la tormenta.

Los siguientes en unirse habían sido los guardianes de la lluvia, los primos Asari Ugetsu y Yamamoto Takeshi, uno estrella del club de kendo y el otro as del béisbol

Los hermanos Bovino, Lampo y Lambo, casanovas de primer grado, Lampo es algo perezoso pero aun así un buen chico, mientras que Lambo es un poco llorón, ellos son los guardianes del trueno.

Los gemelos Sasagawa Knuckle y Ryohei, ambos integrantes del club de boxeo y extremos guardianes del sol.

También estaban los tétricos primos Daemon Spade y Rokuro Mukuro, ilusionistas de gran categoría, con peinados extravagantes y un extraño don en el ojo, guardianes de la niebla y que adoraban molestar a unos guardianes particulares.

Los gemelos Hibari, Alaude y Kyoya, el terror de Namimori, los presidentes del comité disciplinario, aquellos que se la pasan peleando con las nieblas, ellos eran los guardianes mas fuertes los guardianes de la nube.

-Bien Reborn aquí estamos ¿para que nos querías?—pregunto Giotto

-El Noveno mando una carta comunicando, que mandara a varia para que entrenen con ustedes, además de que dos líderes vendrán a formar una alianza con la décima generación.

Todos se quedaron callado, si bien ya habían conocido a los varia, no se habían caído bien, de hecho los únicos que parecían respetarse entre ellos eran Asari y Yamamoto con Squalo y a su extraña forma Xansus con los hermanos Sawada

-Reborn—hablaron los hermanos Sawada, ellos tenían un vinculo mas fuerte que los gemelos y debido a eso muchos pensaban que lo eran-¿Cuál es la verdad de todo esto?

-Hay una amenaza contra Vongola, no se sabe nada, solo que están atacando a algunos aliados y después atacaran a los Cavallone, Shimon y Gesso para terminar con Vongola, ya había sucedido antes.

Todos se quedaron callados pero cuando pensaron decir algo la puerta de la azotea se abre dejando pasar a dos chicas.

Una de las chicas tenia el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, su tez blanca y ojos color miel, mientras que la otra de ojos violeta, el cabello índigo suelto a media espalda con un flequillo que cubría uno de ellos. Ambas vestían el uniforme de Namimori de forma impecable, tal vez lo único que desentonaba era que la chica de ojos miel llevaba una gargantilla con un fénix y un collar con una estrella de siete picos, mientras que la otra llevaba un brazalete.

Las chicas habían estado hablando pero al notar que el lugar estaba ocupado y por quienes era comenzaban a dar la vuelta, pero el sonido de un celular las detuvo

-¿Si?

**~~ ¿Y sus cosas? Anle-chan, Nagi-chan**

-Etto… Rias ¿Dónde estas?—pregunto Anle, quien era la dueña del celular

**~~ Soy Omnipresente**

**~~ Si como no, lo que eres es una colada—**se escucho una segunda voz

**~~ No me digas así Camile-chan**

**~~ Es lo que eres**

-Me alegra escucharlas, pero ¿Dónde están?

~~ **Es una sorpresa, pero volviendo al tema ¿y sus cosas? No pueden salir de la escuela sin ellas**

-No vamos a hacer eso, tendremos problemas de hacerlo—exclamo mirando de reojo a los presentes, quienes no les quitaban la mirada.

**~~ ¿Quiénes son?—pregunto Camile**

-Los que impiden su plan

**~~ ¿Quién impide que plan?—**se oyó una tercera voz

-Hola Minako, un plan loco, es todo

~~ **Si lo dicen, bajen con sus cosas sáltense las demás clases**

- Oigan ¿no deberían irse a instalar? Digo para que Kirene-sama no las acomode—exclamo Nagi

Las otras chicas que estaban en quien sabe donde ante los dicho por su compañera soltaron un grito, una motocicleta acelerando a máximo poder y también un avión paso volando muy cerca de la azotea. Los que estaban en la escuela vieron asombrados los sucesos, ya que el avión paso muy bajo, mientras que la joven del celular escribía un mensaje.

Cuando hicieron una misión, varias de las chicas no se habían instalado en las habitaciones del lugar, siendo Kirene quien las acomodara, el resultado: nunca dejarían que la mujer que las ayudaba las volviera a acomodar.

-Vamos a almorzar Anle-chan

-Si, vamos

Así ambas chicas se fueron, pero mientras se retiraban una de ellas no pudo evitar mirar al hombre de negro

-¿Sucede algo Anle-chan?

-No estoy muy segura, pero ese hombre de traje negro tengo la impresión de que lo he visto en otro lugar

-Yo también

Después de aquellas palabras las jóvenes se fueron a tomar su almuerzo.

* * *

Mientras los mensajes llegaban a las demás. La chica que ya había ido a instalarse sonrío y continúo su camino a la escuela, al llegar el almuerzo había terminado, pero eso no le importo, por lo que decidió saltarse la barda sin que nadie la viera.

Era ya la mitad de aquella clase, cuando el silencio reinante de la escuela desapareció ante la alarma de incendio, todos los jóvenes salieron en dirección a las áreas de seguridad.

La escuela Namimori, había pasado por explosiones y otras situaciones, pero nunca por un incendio, así que todos están confundidos

Mientras una bicicleta blanca se acerca a la escuela, a ella no le importa mucho quien la acomodara pero al ver humo saliendo de la escuela peladea más rápido y al llegar sonríe.

-Nunca cambias verdad Alice-chan—exclamo la chica a la que estaba en la entrada.

Alice, era una chica de cabello castaño, muy largo que tenia sujeto en dos coletas, su flequillo casi cubre sus ojos, unos ojos que son amatistas, que parecían más un rosado fuerte, en ese momento vestía un vestido azul con un delantal blanco, aquel era el típico vestido de Alice in Wonderland, quien tenia una sonrisa traviesa

-Hola Hina-chan—saluda Alice a la recién llegada.

Hina es una chica de cabello castaño claro, ondulado en las puntas lo lleva largo un poco mas abajo de su cintura, su piel es bronceada, su cuerpo esta bastante bien proporcionado, ya que posee unas piernas largas, tiene unos grandes y brillantes ojos de color rojo carmesí. Vestía una falda de tablones negra, medias blancas arriba de la rodilla converse, una blusa de mangas largas que deja ver su hombro derecho

-¿Entramos por ellas?—cuestiona Alice

-Claro

Así entraron a la escuela y se dirigieron a donde los alumnos se hallaban, mientras caminaban todas las miradas se posaban en ellas, pero estas las ignoraban, buscaban a sus amigas y al encontrarlas sonrieron.

Anle y Nagi miraban a los bomberos trabajar y a los profesores hablar, era apenas mitad de semana y por lo que podían observar el incendio había afectado mas de lo que parecía.

Nagi miro de reojo a aquel grupo de catorce chicos y especialmente a los gemelos Hibari, estos estaban muy molestos. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a mirarla pero ella ya había regresado la mirada.

-Alumnos debo comunicarles que las clases serán suspendidas para poder reconstruir las áreas dañadas, además de averiguar que causo en incendio

Fueron las palabras del director, provocando que los alumnos gritaran debido a su suspensión de clases.

-Nagi, Anle hola

-Hola Hina-chan, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Muy entretenido

-Valla parece que tienen un extraño puente—exclamo Alice con una sonrisa

-Alice—exclamo Anle con reproche

-Jejeje, bien sus clases fueron suspendidas, creo que es mejor irnos

-Si, solo vamos a cambiarnos los zapatos y nos vamos—dijo Anle

Las chicas comenzaron caminar asía los casilleros, lo que Anle temía al ver el incendio se había cumplido, Alice tenia tendencia piromaniacas, por lo cual provocaba incendios en cada lugar donde iba, por suerte nadie la descubría, ni siquiera ellas sabían como lo hacía.

Después de cambiarse los zapatos se dirigieron a la salida con las demás, pero los alumnos se habían detenido a la entrada, ahí se encontraba un lamborgini negro. Al acercarse se encontraron con que Alice y Hina estaban hablando con la conductora del lamborgini, quien al verlas sonrío.

-Hola Anle-chan, Nagi-chan

-Yukari-chan, hola

-Algo me dice que Alice-chan decidió que era buena idea sacarlas de la escuela ¿eh?—las chicas sonrieron—vine a ver que había pasado al ver el humo, aunque me daba una idea, me voy a la casa a dejar mis cosas ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Nosotras tenemos turno en el café esta tarde—exclamo Nagi—Nos podemos ver ahí

-En el café será, nos vemos

La chica arranco y se fue, mientras que Hina tomaba su bicicleta.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro donde estaba el café, se iban platicando sin notar una mirada negra sobre ellas.

* * *

Mientras en aquella mansión, una chica de tez blanca, cabello castaño hasta la cintura ondulado con algunas mechas violetas, y atado en una coleta blanca, mirada bicolor, su ojo izquierdo que era de color miel era cubierto por un fleco mientras que su ojos derecho de color menta, usaba un vestido de color azul, junto a sus inseparables guantes sin dedos y muñecas llenas de pulseras, ella era Minako y esperaba a sus compañeras para poder irse y buscar a las demás.

-Ya estoy lista Minako-chan

Exclamo Rias, quien tenia la piel blanca y tersa, su cabello era largo hasta las rodillas con un ligero fleco que enmarcaba su rostro de color castaño en un tono anaranjado, sus ojos cuyo color era igual al de su cabellos, bastante expresivos.

-Bueno Rias, solo falta Camile

-Ya estoy aquí—exclamo la chica

Camile era un chica de tez de porcelana, blanca que quedaba a la perfección con su cabello negros que era sedoso, lacio y brillante y que caía debajo de sus hombros, tenia un hermosos ojos pardos, llenos de vida y también de decisión que llamaban la atención de algunas persona, bestia en ese momento un short coto y blusa ligera

-Anle me envío un mensaje, dice que nos veamos en el café

-Pero para que salgan de la escuela faltan un par de horas todavía—exclamo Rias

-Eso no es cierto—respondió una chica de piel clara, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello negro que le llegaba a espalda baja lacio y sedoso, sus ojos son de un rojo carmesí, viste una blusa roja y un pantalón de mezclilla junto a unas botas largas en su cuello se puede apreciar un collar de media luna—Alice fue por ellas-con esa simple frase supieron a lo que se refería, por lo que soltaron un suspiro—dejo mis cosas y nos vamos ¿les parece?

Las demás asintieron, mientras miraban a la chica irse.

* * *

Mientras a las afueras del Café _Nido de Fénix_ una limosina se detenía.

En dicha limosina viajaba una joven alta, cuyo frente estaba bien proporcionada y evitaba que fuera confundido con un chico ya que tenia el cabello corto por la parte de atrás, pero es largo en lo que se refiere a su flequillo, de un color verde tirandole a negro, de piel clara como la nieve, sobre su nariz hay una vendita ya que lleva unos lentes oscuros que le lastiman del puente, estos protegen la mirada gélida de color rojo sangre, viste en ese momento unos pantalones aguados con varias cadenas, también lleva una camisa con muchos gráficos, en sus muñecas hay pulseras negras y sus manos con uñas decoradas negra tienen anillos de plata. Las personas que pasan por ahí se le quedan viendo debido al exceso de maquillaje que lleva pero a ella no le importa.

Al estar frente a la puerta sonríe al escuchar el sonido de ruedas acercarse.

-Hola Shade

-Hola Ritsuka Koru~—exclama la chica de piel pálida, cabello blanco, reflejos de color plomo hasta la cadera, sus ojos son de distinto color el izquierdo es de color amarillo mientras que el derecho es un azul con algunas tonalidades celeste, la recién llegada viste una polera roja de mangas larga que cubren sus manos una falda negra y botas del mismo color, su cuello es adornado por un pañuelo amarillo al igual que unos audífonos negros-¿ya te fuiste a instalar Koru~?

-No, aun no, pero la verdad no importa, quise venir primero al café, casi nunca somos clientas

-Es cierto Koru~

-Entonces hay que entrar—exclamo una nueva voz, ambas giraron a donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro-azulado suelto, a mitad de espalda piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos negros, delgada y de baja estatura, vistiendo un suéter y una falda que tiene colgado un medallón al igual que una mallas y una botas negras. Un collar con un colibrí se encuentra en su cuello

-Hola Hikuri-chan—exclamo Shade—es hora de entrar

La puerta del café se abre y las chicas entran para poder tomar un café.

Desde que el café abrió y se convirtieron en parte de el, muy pocas veces han tenido la oportunidad de ser clientas del café, por lo regular siempre trabajan en el.

Cuando estaban por pedir su segundo café, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Hina, Alice, Nagi y Anle

-Valla algunas ya han llegado aquí—exclama Anle mirando a sus amigas quienes saludan—vallan con ellas ahora las atendemos

-Claro—exclama Alice y se acercan a la mesa

Minutos después Nagi le lleva unos pasteles mientras que Anle se encarga de servir las malteadas, se unen las chicas que estaban en la mansión.

Aunque dos de ellas están trabajando es bien estar reunidas de nuevo, en el ultimo años habían tenido misiones y muy pocas veces se encontraban juntas, aun faltaban algunas, pero lo importante era que estarían juntas pronto.

El café cerro y las chicas regresaron a la mansión platicando de algunas cosas de sus viajes, omitiendo las misiones, los reportes serian entregados a la semana siguiente ya que todas estaban y para darles tiempo de hacerlos, pero al saber que estarían juntas en una misión tan retadora como la de ese momento todas habían hecho ya los reportes, por lo que podrían disfrutar de la ciudad sin dificultad, mas aun que las jóvenes no tendrían clases.

En cuento llegaron a la mansión escucharon voces y risas en la sala, al acercarse observaron a tres jóvenes en ella.

Una de ellas, tenia sus ojo bicolor, uno era de un hermoso rojo carmesí, mientras que el otro era un verde intenso, el cabello de color naranja, algo rizado y con un largo flequillo de piel muy calara, vestía un jens ajustado y una playera negra.

La chica que esta cerca a ella era de cabello largo lacio y rubio tenia poco volumen y le llegaba a la cintura, tenia una nariz pequeña y sus ojos eran dorado, llevaba en el cuello un collar en forma de infinito, vestía una blusa ajusta que acentuaba su figura, también tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados y unos tenis muy cómodos.

La ultima chica tenia la piel clara el cabello de color roja era largo y lacio y le llagaba un poco a la espalda, sus ojos de un tono rojo como si fuera vino, era elegante, en se momento usaba su gabardina negra, los pantalones mezclilla y su blusa favorita de color rojo así como una botas largas, se podía apreciar que jugaba con una cadena de plata.

-Hola Yu-chan, Azuka-chan, Keyla-chan—saludo Nagi

-Chicas que bueno que llegan ya íbamos a cenar—exclamo Yu con una sonrisa

Las demás asintieron y se fueron al comedor donde ya se encontraba la cena servida, pero antes de comenzarla la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar a dos chicas más.

Una de ellas era un poco alta, su piel el blanca y siempre tiene un leve rubor en sus mejillas, su cabello es dorado y lo tienen amarrado en dos coletas bajas que caen por detrás de su cabeza, a pesar de eso se puede notar que el cabello le llega hasta las rodillas, sus ojos son grandes y de un hermoso azul claro, debajo de su ojo izquierdo se encuentra una estrella negra, vestía en ese momento short corto negro junto blusón largo de color amarilla y botas y su cuello era adornado por varios collares.

La otra chica era delgada, su cabello era largo hasta debajo de las rodillas de un color morado oscuro, su piel era clara como la leche y sus ojos eran de color verde brillante, usaba un vestido con mucho vuelo, en su cuello se hallaba también el acostumbrado listón con el moño en la parte de atrás, las zapatillas con poco tacón las pulseras que había confeccionado durante la ultima misión y sus misterios aretes, le miraba con una sonrisa.

Todas regresaron la sonrisa, era una de las pocas veces que se le veía sonreír de verdad.

-Qué bueno que llegaron Glynis, Kiori, vamos a cenar—exclamo Hina

Las chicas recién llegadas simplemente asintieron y se sentaron a cenar, así comenzaron a platicar de tonterías y cosas realizadas en sus misiones, cuando la cena había terminado no se pararon de la mesa, continuaron platicado hasta que Kiori hablo

-¿Qué se sabe de la misión?—pregunto mirando a las que ya tenían tiempo viviendo en la ciudad

-Nada, los Vendice no han dicho nada—respondió Nagi- hemos estado observando a los habitantes y la verdad es que hay catorce que pueden ser cualquiera de los dos objetivos.

-¿Los chicos de la azotea?—pregunto Rias

-Si ellos—respondió Anle—son extraños, siempre están juntos, pero sabemos que antes no se llevaban entre ellos, de hecho los que parecen ser los líderes ignoraban a los demás

-Extraño—exclamo Nuri

-Lo mas extraño es que hemos visto rondar al _escorpión venenoso_ por aquí, al parecer vive en la casa de dos compañeros de la escuela junto a un hombre e mirada negra.

-Creemos que lo conocemos—exclama Nagi continuando de dar la poca información que tenían—pero no recordamos de donde, pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con la mafia.

-De eso no tenemos nada—termino Anle-¿Y ustedes? ¿Tienen algo?

La mayoría negó

-Yo escuche algo—exclamo Alice—la famiglia que me toco proteger hablo de que otras estaban siendo atacadas sin motivo aparente, todo parece indicar que algo similar paso hace algunos años y las familia involucradas desaparecieron, de hecho dos familias antiguas desaparecieron, ninguna que fuera rival se adjudico la destrucción

-Lo mejor es esperar a que las demás lleguen para comenzar a investigar -exclamo Camile

-si es lo mejor, ahora vallamos a descansar, las demás llegaran de mañana al domingo—exclamo Minako

Todas se levantan y se van a las habitaciones para descansar, esperan que las demás aparezcan para poder comenzar a investigar aunque están concientes que aun falta un mes para que aparezca ante sus protegidos.


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulo 2

La ciudad de Namimori continuaba su rutina normal, a excepción de los alumnos de la escuela, quienes debido al incendio habían tenido algunos días libres.

Nadie a excepción de los peritos y algunos maestros se hallaba en la escuela.

Hibari Kyoya iba a la escuela para observar que los herbívoros, como el los llamaba, hicieran correctamente su trabajo de investigación y restauración, si el incendio había sido provocado, mordería hasta la muerte aquel que se había atrevido a dañar su hermosa escuela.

Al acercarse a la escuela observo como una chica de cabello castaño anaranjado largo hasta las rodillas, que no había visto con anterioridad que salía del plantel, para dirigirse a un auto que la esperaba.

Observo el coche alejarse, no le tomo importancia, así que fue a ver a los herbívoros trabajar, al observar que estos hacían su trabajo correctamente decidió encaminarse a su oficina para ver algunos asuntos, al llegar a la oficina encontró que la puerta que siempre estaba cerrada se hallaba entreabierta, sacando sus fieles tonfas abrió la oficina para hallarla vacía, al ver que no había nadie guardo sus tonfas y se acerco al escritorio, ahí en medio del mueble se hallaba un sobre.

Tomo el sobre, este no tenía sello ni nada que identificara quien lo había dejado, guiado por la curiosidad abrió el sobre, en este había un cheque en blanco y una nota.

_"Lamentamos las molestias que el incendio causo, le dejamos el cheque en blanco para que puedan pagar las reparaciones de la escuela"_

Era lo único que la nota tenia. Salio de regreso a donde los profesores para preguntar si alguien conocía a la chica que había visto salir minutos antes, pero nadie había visto entrar a nadie, aquello le extraño ya que los profesores se hallaban en la única entrada del edificio y las ventanas todas estaban cerradas, estaba completamente seguro de que esa chica que había visto salir había dejado el sobre.

Entrego al director el cheque y se quedo con la nota, estaba intrigado de que aquella chica hubiera entrado fácilmente en la escuela sin que nadie se percatara de eso.

* * *

Mientras por las calles, una chica caminaba, era de estatura media delgada, su cabello era de un naranja bastante chillón, cuyo corte era algo peculiar, ya que por detrás lo tienen corto como si fuera un chico a excepción de dos mechones que caen detrás de sus orejas y que están trenzados, su flequillo es largo y cae sobre su ojo derecho, sus ojo son de un hermoso azul cielo, además de tener un lunar en su labio. Llevaba un pantalón de color negro al igual que una playera y unas botas que le llegan hasta la rodilla, además de usar unos mitones. Escucho un llanto y se dirigió a donde se escuchaba ahí vio a unos chicos molestando a un niño, aquello le molesto de gran manera

-Oigan ustedes déjenlo tranquilo

-Tu no te metas—exclamo uno de los matones

Una motocicleta se acercaba a ese lugar, su conductora al escuchar quejido disminuyo la velocidad hasta detenerse, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Varios chicos estaban en el suelo, habían sido golpeados por la chica que ahora ayudaba al niño.

-Veo que no te escucharon Kairy

Kairy volteo para ver quien le hablaba, al ver a la chica de unos diecisiete años, tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro que le tiraba a negro y era tres cm., debajo de los hombros con un corte degrafilado, sus ojos eran de un color lila con su hoodie de color gris claro que dejaba ver la blusa blanca, los pantalones de color azul marino entubados, sus tenis blanco con negro tipo botín y su inseparables audífonos en cuello con su mp3 colgado del cuello con su inseparable gargantilla negra con de aquella pequeña piedra e el centro que tiene forma de estrella.

-Hola Yui—saludo con una sonrisa que mostró sus hoyuelos que se formaban-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Aburrido como los últimos dos, espero que este sea mejor, ¿aun no te instalas?

-No aun no

-Vamos hay que irnos a instalar y a buscar algunas de las chicas—exclama mientras se sube a su motocicleta junto a Kairy y le da un casco—sujétate

Así ambas chicas se dirigieron a la casa.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión las chicas que habían llegado se aburrían sin hacer nada. Cuando de pronto el sonido de un auto derrapando las llamo.

-Llego Fannie—exclamo Camile con una sonrisa, así las chicas salieron para recibir a su compañera

De aquel auto de carreras salía una chica de cabello ébano largo un poco debajo de la cintura, su ojos eran de color violeta, en su oreja llevaba una perforación vestía un short negro que hacían juego con sus botas altas negras, también vestía su conocida blusa a rayas rojas y negras.

La chica al ver a sus compañeras sonrío

-¿Son las únicas?—pregunta mirándola

-Hasta ahora si—responde Minako-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Entretenido—respondió Fannie.

* * *

Mientras Fannie entraba a dejar sus cosas, una motocicleta se detenía en una tienda.

De ahí bajaba una chica el cabello liso y suelto a la mitad de la espada de un solo café casi dorado, su tez es blanco con las mejillas sonrojadas, es algo desarrollada para su edad, usa en el cuello un collar blanco, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas de manga de ¾ con algunos detalles en dorado y morado, también usa unas zapatillas blancas con un moño, su intención era comprar algo para sus compañeras, si era cierto que ya llevaba algunos regalos para sus amigas, esperaba llevar otra cosa, mientras miraba que llevar.

-Parece que pensamos lo mismo Ale—exclamo una voz, haciendo que la joven volteara a la voz, ahí se encontró con una chica de tez blanca que a pesar de tener diecisiete años es baja para dicha edad, su cabello ondulado hasta la cintura de un color gris hace contraste con sus ojos de color azul índigo, lleva como siempre una camisa de manga larga que no es de su talla y unas mallas que combinan-¿Qué compraras?

-Aun no se Tomoe, ¿Qué dices que debemos llevarles?

-Algunas galletas, creo que será lo mejor

-Tienes razón

Así ambas chicas compran las galletas, para salir de la tienda. Ale sube a su motocicleta para después mirar a su amiga.

-Te llevo iré despacio

-No es necesario, quiero disfrutar de la ciudad mientras patino

-Bien si así lo quieres nos vemos en la mansión

-Si adiós

Así ambas chicas se separaron….

* * *

Cerca del bosque un coche se estaciona de ahí baja una chica de tez similar a la luna llena, su contextura es delicada, su cabello refleja el cielo nocturno estrellado, sus ojos son de un hermoso color violeta, lleva su blusa estilo gótico, utiliza una minifalda morada con cuadros negros, sus botas a medio muslo pisan el pasto. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, después de accionar el sistema que le implanto a su coche se aleja en dirección a la mansión donde las demás están, mientra mas se aleja de donde dejo su preciado auto, escucha pasos y voltea para sonreírle a la chica que se acerca.

-Diana

-Hitomi

Es el saludo de ambas, así comienzan su camino al lugar que será su hogar temporalmente.

Diana es una chica de tez canela clara, cabello castaño-dorado, amarrado en dos coletas sujetadas por listones rosas, sus ojos de distinto color, es derecho es de color verde, mientras que el izquierdo es azul, vestía de forma Lolita, como acostumbraba, así ambas se dirigieron donde sus compañeras.

* * *

Mientras en el café _Nido de Fénix_ se hallaba una joven de cabello negro con mechones morados, sus ojos eran negros y debajo del izquierdo tenia dos lunares, llevaba ropa sport para estar cómoda, además de su muñequera en color negro, se encuentra tomando una malteada mientras mira la puerta esperando a que Nix apareciera, habían quedado en verse ahí para poder irse con las demás.

Escucha lo que parece ser una motocicleta estacionarse en la entrada, la puerta se abrió dejando pasara a una chica de cabello negro, que llevaba un flequillo a la altura de los ojos, parecía que ocultaba su mirada roja escarlata, aquello ojos en las noches de luna llena se mostraban peligrosos, su piel era pálida haciendo juego con su mirada, llevaba en ese momento su cabello recogido por una coleta alta. Viste en ese momento un pantalón apretado negro con una polera blanca holgada que deja al descubierto uno de sus hombros, también sobre sale su pulsera de plata con estrellas.

-Por aquí Nix

-Hola Nuri—exclama la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Qué le ofrezco señorita?—pregunta una mesera

-Un pedazo de pastel y una malteada

-Ahora se la traigo

-¿Sabes cuantas ya están aquí?—pregunto Nix

-No, pero me imagino que la mayoría ya debió haber llegado

-Espero que esta noche se reúnan….

* * *

Mientras por las calles de la ciudad, Nana Sawada, junto a Fuuta y Bianchi compraban todo lo necesario para esa noche, ya que Reborn le había comentado que los amigos de sus hijos irían a cenar, así que quería preparar algo especial para ellos.

Mientras la mujer caminaba, el _escorpión venenoso_ no pudo evitar mirar a una chica que estaba a unos cuantos locales lejos de ellas.

La joven era de cabello ondulado rojo en un tono claro, lo lleva atado en una cola alta con una listón negro, sino se equivoca parecer ser una chica de quince años, viste de blanco y negro con algunos detalles dorados, sus ropas parecen tener un estilo militar, la chica recibe su compra y se dirige a donde ellas, al pasar puede observar que sus ojos son rojos también y son de un tono casi naranja, en cuanto ella pasa a su lado.

La ve alejarse, frunce el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo Bianchi?—pregunta la madre de los hermanos

-Nada mmama, solo que me pareció ver a una conocida /No se por que esa chica me recuerda a la desaparecida asesina carmesí/

Mientras la chica mencionada continua su camino sin importarle nada o eso aparenta, ya que no puede evitar pensar en la mujer, mientras se pregunta que hace en ese lugar.

-Seria interesante averiguar que hace esta asesina aquí ¿no crees Rosalie?—la chica mira hacia donde se escucha la voz pero no ve a nadie, con eso sonríe y continua caminando hasta un callejón que esta solitario

-Es cierto Fel—exclama Rosalie con una sonrisa—hay que averiguarlo y comentarle a las demás

-Si, eso hay que hacer.

Rosalie mira como una chica se hace visible frente a ella, aquella mujer piel cremosa, ojos verdes claro y de cabello color rojo largo, lleva puesto un vestido azul oscuro en el cuello de volantes blancos y su cuello es adornado por un collar verde, además que tiene en sus oídos un pendientes pequeños y sus manos son cubiertos por guantes de color azul oscuro.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a decirle a Kirene sobre el _escorpión venenoso?_

-Por supuesto Fel

Así ambas jóvenes salen del callejón para dirigirse al café.

* * *

Dos chicas se detuvieron frente a la escuela Namimori

-Parece ser que Alice hizo de las suya, ¿verdad Tsuruko?—dijo una chica de complexión delgada, facciones finas y detalladas con rasgos suaves, es de piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son grandes que se mantienen generalmente de forma entrecerrada que encierran secretos, son expresivos de un color azul intenso y llamativo, cabello es largo y ligeramente ondulado que le lleva a media espalda es de un color castaño oscuro, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de botones, lleva un collar y una pulsera

-Tienes razón Kineret—respondió la chica llamada Tsuruko quien poseía unos ojos de un azul profundo, cabello en una tonalidad blanca y que resaltaba gracias a las puntas de color negro, lo lleva a amarrado con un listón negro, su piel es de un tono blanco similar a la leche, alta y de buen cuerpo, usa en ese momento un pantalón, una blusa de mangas largas y tenis, su cuello lo adorna con una media luna con un sol.

De pronto escucharon el sonido de un motor, voltearon a ver donde provenía el ruido, ahí vieron un skate motorizado se acercaba.

-Es Misaki—exclama Kineret-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Nada solo un pequeña competencia!-dice la chica de cabello castaño lacio, quien poseía una mechita roja y su fleco esta al costado, viste en ese momento un jens una sudadera junto a su camisa abierta, de colores negro-rojo y también lleva su inseparable bolso café

Justo en ese momento una motocicleta hacia su aparición también sobre ella una chica de cabello rojo con mechones negros su piel era clara, ellas sabían que ella tenia unos ojos verde que la hacían ver fría, unos pantalones oscuros junto a una blusa en tono vino, las botas militares y guantes negros sin dedos

-¡Apresúrate Misaki o nos ganaran!

-¡Espérame Asuka!—exclama la chica del skate-¡nos vemos en la mansión!

-¿Una competencia?—pregunta Tsuruko

-Me imagino que se encontró con algunas de las chicas o se comunicaron y la hicieron, anda vamos a la mansión

Así ambas chicas se alejan.

Mientras en una motocicleta una chica de cabello negro-violeta ondulado que a pesar de volar gracias a la velocidad de la motocicleta se podía asegurar que le llegaba a la cadera, aquellas que la conocían sabían que sus ojos era rojivioletas, mientras manejaba un chico apareció

-¡Cuidado!—grito y el chico se hizo un lado la chica también logro hacer un movimiento y evito que su motocicleta se derrapara, el chico que estuvo a apunto de ser atropellado, miraba sorprendido como la conductora de la motocicleta, que estaba disfrazada de sacerdotisa shinto, se alejaba -¡lo siento!

-Asari ¿estas bien?—pregunto un chico llegando

-¿Eh? Si Takeshi no te preocupes

-Eso estuvo cerca Bella—exclamo una chica mientras se acercaba junto a su motocicleta esta era de piel blanca ojos verde esmeralda, el izquierdo era cubierto por un mechón verde oscuro y se apreciaba que tenia el cabello corto negro, llevaba un pantalón ajustado verde, y una blusa de tirantes negra botas y guantes del mismo color.

-Lo se Megumi

* * *

La tarde ya había caído en la ciudad de Namimori, en la casa de la familia Sawada.

Todos se hallaban en la sala y escuchaban la carta que el noveno había mandado.

-Y eso es todo

-En pocas palabras no tenemos ni idea de quien es nuestro enemigo—exclamo G

-No, pero todo apunta a la vongola—responde el asesino—así que deben estar alertas ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron, Fuuta quien iba a comunicarles que la cena estaba servida escucho lo que decían, el no quería que nada malo le pasara a sus hermanos mayores.

-Oigan y si le piden ayuda a las Angel Tears

-¿Angel Tears?—cuestiona Tsuna mirando al niño

-¿Tu las conoces Fuuta?—pregunta el sicario

-Si, hace dos años ellas ayudaron a mi familia y dijeron que si llegaba a necesitar de su ayuda las llamara, ¿quieren las llamo?

-Seria un gran favor Fuuta—dice Giotto

-Las llamare esta noche Giotto-nii, por cierto dice mmama que la cena ya esta

Los jóvenes se levantaron para ir a cenar, al finalizar solo los que vivían ahí se quedaron.

-Reborn—exclamo Giotto-¿Qué sucede con ese grupo?

-¿Por qué la pregunta dame-Giotto?

-Te pusiste extraño en cuanto Fuuta menciono el nombre—respondió Tsuna—Reborn

-La verdad es que nadie sabe mucho de ese grupo, cuando alguien esta apunto de averiguar algo, termina en un callejón sin salida. El grupo esta formado por chicas que utilizan seudónimos y disfraces, debido a eso nadie sabe nada, pero el grupo tiene un truco mas, por ejemplo en este momento, al ser nosotros quienes estamos en amenaza y si aceptaran ayudarnos las conoceríamos con Angel Tears mientras que nuestros enemigos las conocerían como Lacrime di Cielo y lo mas seguro es que termines en Vendice, por algun extraño motivo algunas de esas chicas se le ve junto a ellos, son buenas luchadoras y tienen la misma capacidad de Gokudera de poder utilizar varias llamas.

-Son un misterio entonces—exclama Giotto-¿Cómo sabes de ellas?

-Tuve un encuentro con una de ellas durante una misión y al igual que muchos comencé a investigar, pero cada vez que pensaba que encontraría algo, terminaba sin saber nada.

-¿Crees que nos ayuden?

-No lo se—responde el chico—nadie sabe como trabajan en realidad…

* * *

La luna estaba sobre la ciudad de Namimori, en la azotea de la escuela se hallaban treinta y tres sombras mirándola.

-Bueno ya están todas—exclama una voz—en esta ciudad tendremos una misión extraña ya que no tenemos mucha información, deberemos dividirnos, buscaremos un lugar donde estará nuestra base temporal para proteger nuestros refugios, también deberemos colocar en algunos puntos estratégicos para investigar, también estoy informada de la presencia del _escorpión venenoso _investigaremos que hace aquí, nos reuniremos dentro de dos días.

La dueña de la voz desapareció. Al igual que las demás.


	5. Chapter 5 Capitulo 3

Kokuyoland era un centro recreativo que tenía todo lo que una familia podía esperar y desear para pasar un agradable momento. Lamentablemente algo sucedió que provoco que el lugar fuera cerrado y abandonado, por lo que el lugar quedo en el olvido

A la entrada del complejo se pueden apreciar a diez chicas que miran con interés el lugar, deciden entrar y dividirse par así abarcar mas áreas.

Con cada paso que dan encuentran las instalaciones arruinadas, un lugar donde vagos y demás entrarían para poder hacer de la suyas. Un lugar alejado de miradas indiscretas, el lugar: perfecto

Así con aquella decisión regresan a la entrada donde se encuentran las diez

-Es perfecto—exclamo Nuri cuando se reúnen frente a la entrada-¿Qué dicen chicas?

-si, creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos—exclama Bella—bien ¿Quién dice que Kokuyoland es perfecto?-todas alzaron la mano—entonces hay que regresar

Así las chicas abandonaron el complejo, necesitan un lugar como ese y seria el mejor que habían obtenido en los años que tenían como equipo.

Mientras ellas regresaban, un grupo de cinco chicas lideradas por Yui para poner las cámaras en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad con el cuidado de que nadie las viera haciendo dicho movimiento, así que utilizaban algunos dispositivos creados por ella para ese fin.

Las otras chicas paseaban por la ciudad, otras trabajaban en el café.

Felicita, mejor conocida entre las chicas como Fel, se hallaba vigilando a Bianchi, ya que ella se podía mover con mayor facilidad sin que la detectaran.

Observo como la mujer caminaba por las calles buscando los ingredientes para su comida venenosa, así como también cuidando un niño, después la vio acompañar a aquella castaña, la seguía con cada movimiento y el escorpión venenoso no se percataba de aquella mirada verde.

Tomaba fotografías de forma tranquila, hasta ahora no entendía que podía hacer aquella mujer en esa ciudad.

En ese instante la mujer se encontraba con dos jóvenes idénticos, un rubio y un castaño, desde su posición tomo una fotografía y después se acerco a ellos.

-Iba a ver a mis hermanos

-ahhh, bueno, ¿pero llevas tus lentes?—pregunto el castaño

-si aunque no se por que debo llevarlos puestos cada que los visito

-Ya sabes como es G—exclama el rubio con una sonrisa—bueno nos vemos mas tarde

-No, me quedare con mis hermanos, hace tiempo que no paso con ellos, les preparare una cena deliciosa—ambos jóvenes solo se miraron

-Chaos—exclamo el hombre de mirada negra —Bianchi ya que vas con ellos, puedes decirles que mañana tenemos reunión en casa.

-Claro Reborn—dice la mujer para alejarse

-¡Bianchi!—grita el de ojos azules

-¿Qué pasa Giotto?

-Ten cuidado—dice el de mirada miel- por favor

-Claro

Así la mujer se aleja con su espía sin que lo sepa

-¿Qué pasa hermanos dame?—pregunta Reborn

-Tuve la sensación de que alguien nos vigilaba

-Yo también, pero era mas a Bianchi que a nosotros

-Bianchi se sabe cuidar

Dice mientras se alejan hacia el lado contrario

Fel mira el departamento donde entro la mujer y sabe que no saldrá de ahí hasta el día siguiente, se vuelve visible y comienza a caminar, mientras saca su teléfono para llamar a una de sus amigas.

**~~¿Si?**

-Yui

**~~¿Qué pasa Fel?**

-Necesito que investigues a alguien

**~~dime a quien y te tendré la información**

-su nombre es Reborn

**~~ok. Investigare a ese tal Reborn, aunque el nombre se me hace familia, bien nos vemos mas tarde**

-A mi también, a mi también.

Dice mientras camina en dirección de la mansión.

En la mansión las diez chicas que habían ido a Kokuyoland regresaron y se dedicaron a descansar.

Megumi subió a su habitación y saco su lap, quería saber si su hermano le había mandado algún correo y así fue.

_=Hola Megumi._

_Espero que te este gustando Alemania es una ciudad muy bonita, pero no tanto como Namimori, una ciudad Japonesa, esa ciudad es hermosa, iré a pasar unas vacaciones a esa hermosa ciudad, escríbeme pronto=_

Megumi frunció el ceño, ella sabia que era muy difícil que su hermano tuviera "vacaciones" a menos que algo sucediera, así que decidió saber que pasaba y le mando un correo, necesitaba cerciorarse que todo estaba bien sino convencería a sus jefas para que le permitieran que el se quedara en la mansión con ellas.

Glynis esperaba una orden del café, cuando su celular sonó, se disculpo con los clientes y después fue a donde Rosalie estaba preparando las bebidas

-¿todo bien Glynis?—pregunta la chica mientras mira la orden

-Si, solo necesito ver que quiere

-tardare un poco—dice—ve a ver

-Gracias Rosalie—exclama con una sonrisa que es respondida, así se va adonde se cambian y saca su celular, para ver el mensaje que me mandan

"_**Necesito que dejes a tu grupo por unos meses, te quiero en Namimori, voy a necesitar de tus habilidades.**_

_**Atte. M"**_

La chica frunció el ceño y marco el teléfono del remitente del mensaje

**~~Sabes aquí es de noche**

-No Mammon no sabía ¿Qué pasa?

**~~el noveno quiere que vallamos a vigilar a unos mocosos a Namimori**

-¿mocosos? Xanxus cuidando ¿mocosos?

**~~el jefe, solo obedece al noveno, te quiero allá ¿entendido?**

A Glynis aquello no le gusto, lo mejor era avisarle a Cirene y a las demás.

Yui se encargaba de investigar lo pedido por Fel, al encontrar a la persona y a que familia pertenecía, decidió investigar más a fondo para poder dar un mejor resultado. Claro que el resultado la sorprendió

Era ya media noche cuando el grupo se había reunido, todas se hallaban en el comedor de aquella mansión y frente a ellas sus computadoras para poder conocer la situación, las primeras en hablar habían sido las que buscaban un área donde estar, mostraron las fotos y la localización de Kokuyoland, el lugar como ellas lo habían previsto, era perfecto, además de que podrían entrenar sin ningún problema y se ocultaría el lugar con la ilusiones de sus compañeras. Así que comenzarían a arreglar Kokuyoland en unas semanas, antes de cumplirse el segundo mes acordado.

También se supo que el sistema de vigilancia estaba completamente puesto y que ya podrían vigilar a los habitantes, ahora solo faltaba meter los sistemas de vigilancia donde sus protegidos y de ser posibles sus enemigos.

-¿saben por que el _escorpión venenoso_ esta aquí?—pregunta Cirene mirando a las chicas

-Yo la estuve siguiendo-exclama Fel-vive en una casa compuesta por cinco personas con ella son seis, dos jóvenes gemelos, un niño de nueve años, un hombre de vestimenta negra y quien parece ser la madre

-espera, regresa la foto del niño-exclama Nuri

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Shade

-ese niño es Fuuta Stella, hace dos años lo ayudamos ¿Qué hace en Namimori?

-eso no lo sabemos pero lo averiguaremos-dice Yui

-¿Qué hace Reborn aquí?-pregunta Kineret, al ver la foto del hombre de patillas rizadas

-¿Qué hace el asesino de Vongola aquí?-pregunto Rosalie

-entrena a los décimo Vongola-responde Yui mientras muestra la fotografía de los hermanos Sawada

-gemelos-murmura Mizaki

-no-responde Nagi-son hermanos Giotto es el mayor por un año-dice señalando al rubio y Tusnayoshi es menor

-son los chicos de la azotea-dice Rias al reconocerlos ambas chicas asienten.

-Significa ¿que debemos proteger a Vongola?—interrogo Hitomi

-Eso parece, pero ¿de que?—cuestiono Fannie

-Hay algo que quiero que vean—dice Yui mostrando el nombre de varias familias—es una investigación que el noveno hizo y al parecer le preocupa.

-Esas familias ya no existen tienen diez años desde su desaparición—exclamo Fel con una voz seca.

-lo se—dice Yui—la investigación del noveno es interesante—dice mostrando otra lista de otras familias desaparecidas—esas familias tienen veinte años de haber desaparecido

-¿Por qué nos muestras esto Yui?—pregunta Azuka

-en cuento Fel me pido investigar a Reborn, me encontré con una orden de parte del noveno, que indica que la décima generación debe estar al pendiente, así como la llegada de su famoso escuadrón de asesinos y los lideres de tres famiglias—todas la miraron intentando entender a que quería llegar—la orden fue sorpresiva, así que decidí investigar mas y me encontré con esta investigación, a simple vista estas famiglias desaparecidas no tienen nada en común, solo desparecieron por trifulcas entre ellas o eso se pensó, el noveno Vongola descubrió algo mas interesante—dijo para darle enter a su computadora y así todas las famiglias de aquellas pantallas comenzaron a unirse, todas tenían algo en común: alianzas.

Las famiglias desaparecidas estaban aliadas entre ellas; tenían o realizarían una alianza con una famiglia antigua, de las primeras en iniciarse la mafia.

-el noveno comenzó a investigar después de la desaparición de la tercera famiglia de la segunda lista, al parecer eran cercanos los lideres con el, también descubrió la primera lista, ambas desapariciones masivas tienen un tiempo de diez años entre ellas, y este año se cumplen exactamente diez años de que la segunda lista desapreció; ahora bien hace un par de meses comenzó a suceder algo similar—dice mostrando una tercera lista con nombres de algunas famiglias en rojo y azul—los nombres marcados con rojo indican que ya fueron atacadas, las marcadas en azul fueron reubicadas y hay señuelos para poder atrapar a quienes están causando esto, estas famiglias tienen alianzas o harán alianzas con estas otras—dice mostrando cuatro nombres—Gesso, Shimon, Cavallone y Vongola, que son famiglias antiguas

-nunca escuche de la famiglia Gesso

-Eso es por que hace cinco años era conocida como Millifore, hubo un problema y se decidió cambiar el nombre de la organización—exclama Yui—según el noveno estas cuatro famiglias, son el próximo objetivo del enemigo y le preocupa, por eso ha decidido que los lideres de las otras vengan a Namimori, donde estarán protegidos, por los famosos varia y la décima generación

-eso explica las "vacaciones" de Dino—exclama Megumi

-Y el por que Mammon me quería aquí—dice Glynis

-chicas, tenemos un mensaje de Fuuta Stella—dice Shade.

"_queridas Angeli, necesito de su ayuda, mis hermanos mayores están en peligro, necesito que los protejan, no sabemos quienes el enemigo, pero ha preocupado a Reborn-san, por favor chicas ayúdennos. Atte. Fuuta Stella"_

-Ahora el chico nos ha mandado el mensaje—exclama Nuri

—sabemos a que famiglias proteger, pero no sabemos nada de nuestros enemigos-dice Anle mirando las listas y el mensaje-Yui, quiero saber ¿como murieron las famiglias de las listas?

Yui asintió ante las palabras de la chica y así mostró la lista: accidentes, envenenamientos, balaceras, coches sin frenos, cosas comunes y corrientes.

-Fueron asesinados de formas que muchos se consideraron simples y terribles accidentes—exclama Hikuri—son astutos

-Deberemos protegerlos hasta de lo que comen—dice Kayri

-Entonces deberemos cambiar nuestra forma de actuar—exclama Rosalie—encontrar una forma de protegerlos las veinticuatro horas

-la única forma seria protegerlos con nuestras dos identidades—comenta Tsuruko

-¿estarían de acuerdo con eso?—cuestiona Anle—si lo hacemos, deberíamos ser cuidadosas de que no nos descubran, también deberíamos evitar hasta cierto grado el Arcobaleno Angeli, ¿están de acuerdo con eso?

Todas se miran, saben que es la única forma de hacerlo al no tener mas pistas, por lo que asienten con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Bien entonces nos dividiremos—exclama Anle—Glynis ¿los varia saben de ti?

-solo Mammon.

-eso será de ayuda, bien Hitomi, Hina, Diana, Tomoe, Minako, Nuri y Azuka, se encargaran de varia. Tsuruko y Rosalie se encargaran de los Cavallone, Alice del líder de Shimon y Fannie se hará cargo del líder de Gesso, ellos se estarán hospedando en el hotel principal de Namimori; Fel, Ritsuka, Nix, Rias, Megumi, Ale, Camille, Bella, Asuka, Yukari, Kairy y Glynis ustedes junto con Nagi y conmigo entraran a la escuela para poder actuar; Hikuri, Keylan, Kiori, Kineret y Shade, no ayudaran con el café

Las demás asienten ante lo dicho por la chica.

-Tenemos un problema—habla por segunda vez Cirene- si se trabaja así deberemos contratar a mas personal para los café, Anle, Nagi, pongan un mensaje en los salones de la escuela, así tendremos algunos alumnos trabajando, en cuento sepan sus días de descanso vengan a los café, no importa cual ¿entendido?—todas asintieron—ahora quiero que vallan con Luca y Matt para que se prepare todo para la purificación.

Las chicas se levantaron dejando sola a la mujer, a excepción de Anle, quien se quedo

-¿estas molesta con mi decisión tía?

-Para nada, Anle, solo que no me gusta el echo de sus identidades puedan ser descubiertas, no quiero que lastimen a la familia

-Nos cuidaremos lo más que podamos tía

-Lo se, ahora ve con las demás, deben preparar todo para la purificación—la chica asintió y salio—estoy preocupada

-No deberías estarlo—dijo una voz apareciendo detrás de la mujer—ellas son fuertes y astutas, sabrán protegerse

-Tengo la sensación que esta misión, les dará a las chicas algo más que un simple reto

-Posiblemente así sea, solo hay que esperar que las chicas sepan como actuar.

Al día siguiente, Anle y Nagi llegaron antes de su hora habitual a la escuela, sus amigas y compañeras, se inscribirían al día siguiente, así ellas fueron a los salones poniendo volantes en la banca, algunos salones eran del _Arcobaleno Angeli,_ mientras que los otros eran del _Nido del fénix._

Una mirada negra las vio salir del salón 2-A, se acerco para tomar uno de los volantes de una de las bancas. Después de leerlo, trasformo a su camaleón para comenzar a sacar los volantes de ese y los demás salones, quedándose solo con catorce y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

* * *

Feliz 2013.

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, disculpen mi retrazo, pero mmi musa comenzo con dos ideas lo bastante locas y me saco de quisio.

Ahora bien si mi musa y mi iempo se ponen de acuerdo, subiere los viernes de cada semana, si llegara tardarme serian dos semanas.

Agradezco a Daya-chan las ideas que me ha dado, así que todas sientanse libres de darme ideas o sugerencias.

Tambien Darangel, necesito que me des un nombre para llamar a Primo Cavallone de alguna forma, por fis.

Ahora una pregunta, ¿quieren que tabajen en el cafe? y si es así ¿en cual de los dos?

Hoy utilizo muchas A en el inicio de las frases.

Ciao y hasta la proxima actualizacion


	6. Chapter 6 capitulo 4

Nota: **los personajes de KHR son de Akira amano, y los ocs de sus respectivos dueños, los uso con fines de diversion**

* * *

Todos los alumnos abandonaron el plantel para tener una noche de descanso y así poder estar tranquilos.

Rokuro Mukuro caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, iba a comprar algunas cosas antes de regresar a casa, pero antes de entrar a la tienda sintió una presencia hostil siguiéndolo. Sabe que no debe atacar ahí, así que se dirige a un parque cercano donde se pueda defender.

-Valla Ryuu parece que alguien esta siguiendo a ese joven—exclama una sombra que ha visto las acciones del joven y quien lo sigue.

Una vez en el parque, Mukuro hace uso de sus habilidades evitando que los demás entraran al parque

-Kfufufu, se puede saber ¿por qué me sigues?—pregunto el joven sacando su tridente

-Te diste cuenta ¿eh?—dijo el desconocido de cabello blanco- era de suponerse, para ti

-¿me conoces?

-Claro que te conozco—exclamo aquel hombre con una sonrisa burlona que hizo tensarse a Mukuro, por que algo le indicaba que debía tener cuidado—seria tonto no conocer a Rokuro Mukuro, primo de Daemon Spade.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-¿Por qué debo responderte?—exclamo sin quitar su sonrisa—bueno basta de charlas, es hora de tu muerte

Con esas palabras el hombre saco una caja de la cual libero un tigre, que se abalanza hacia un sorprendido Mukuro, este simplemente se mueve, pero mientras esquiva al tigre el cual tenia llamas de la lluvia en las orejas, también tiene que esquivar al hombre quien decidió atacarlo con una lanza.

La sombra que vigilaba las acciones, se sorprendió ante la forma en que el chico se defendía, pero entonces noto como algo se movió y se posicionaba detrás del joven, quien al estarse defendiendo tanto del tigre como de aquel hombre no se había percatado de la segunda presencia.

-Creo que debemos intervenir Ryuu—exclama la sombra mientras salta y retira una lagrima de cristal que se encuentra en su pulsera de plata de su mano derecha y mientras su katana de filo negro es liberada se pone el gorro de su suéter.

Mukuro se da cuenta de la otra presencia demasiado tarde y espera el ataque, mas este no llega, de pronto su espalda choca contra algo más.

-Me pareció que necesitabas un poco de ayuda—exclamo una voz

-Kfufufu, así era—dice mientras se separa un poco de la desconocida y observa como esta lleva un suéter cuyo gorro es un panda y un short corto

-¡Esto no te incumbe! ¡Apártate!—grita el hombre de cabello blanco

-¿Quién demonios eres?—cuestiona quien había intentado atacar por la espalda a Mukuro-¡responde!

-Mmm, la verdad no debería decirte mi nombre, pero creo que es justo que sepas el nombre de quien te matara—responde la chica con una sonrisa burlona—me conocen como Naiffu, Ryuu encárgate del tigre, yo me encargo de este idiota

-Comprendo—es la respuesta de Mukuro, ante aquel plan

Así Mukuro se lanza contra su perseguidor, mientras Naiffu arremete contra el cobarde.

Mukuro sabe que debe tener cuidado del tigre, pero lo dicho por la chica le hace creer que hay alguien mas con ella y lo comprueba al ver de reojo como el tigre quien se le abalanzado había sido alejado por un dragón negro de ojos color escarlata.

Así ambos jóvenes pelean y sus contrincantes al verse superados por dos jóvenes deciden escapar utilizando una de las cajas. Cuando el humo provocado por dicha situación desaparece ya no hay nadie más. Mukuro da la vuelta para hablar con la chica que le ayudo, mas se percata de que esta ya no esta y solo escucha como una motocicleta se aleja.

-Kfufufu, interesante, creo que debo decírselo a los demás

Murmura para continuar con su camino.

Mientras la chica que lo había ayudado viaja a toda velocidad con la motocicleta en dirección a uno de los refugios, lo que sucedió no le agrada y debe avisarles a sus compañeras.

* * *

En la mansión donde anteriormente solo vivían cuatro personas y ahora viven un alrededor de treinta y cinco, esta a apunto de llevarse una reunión, para poder programar la noche de purificación, llevada acabo por Luca y Matt.

Ellos son los únicos chicos conocen la verdad de aquel grupo tan temido y respetado por la mafia. Fueron los primeros en ser rescatados, cuando eran ya diez chicas y debido a que habían perdido a sus familias, ellas le dieron un lugar donde vivir y trabajar.

Por lo regular siempre trabajan en el _Arcobaleno Angeli_, son los dj del lugar, quienes dan la apertura, la salida, el inicio de los distintos concursos y demás, pero su mayor trabajo y del cual siempre están orgullosos es nada mas ni nada menos que evento de la noche de purificación, un evento donde sucede algo impresionante y si se tiene suerte puede realizarse mas de las dos veces que son reglamentarias.

La noche de purificación, es el único evento donde las lagrimas de cristal, son retiradas de los objetos donde se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo y colocadas por todo el café, esa noche es cuando las chicas de las misiones dan muestra de sus dotes musicales, ya sea tocando algún instrumento, cantando o ambas.

Es la única noche donde las chicas se relajan y disfrutan de la atención que les dan. En realidad ellas solo deben actuar como siempre cuando hacen alguna presentación para poner el ambiente, son Matt y Luca, quienes tienen el trabajo pesado.

La noche de purificación, es la noche más importante para el inicio de las misiones, ya que las lágrimas de cristal absorben las llamas de los enemigos y necesitan ser purificadas con las voces y/o instrumentos de sus dueñas, para que las llamas contaminadas, no interfieran con el trabajo.

Por que las _Angel Tears_, poseen las llamas más puras de todo el mundo de la mafia.

El evento fue creado por Matt y Luca, durante una noche en que las chicas iban a iniciar una misión, de las pocas que podían realizar juntas, ellos observaban como los clientes del café, no estaban animados, así que se decidió que sus amigas cantaran, tanto para dar el ambiente como para relajarse, ya que al ser de las primera misiones que tenían estaban nerviosas de fallar.

Fue así que ambos chicos observaron maravillados, como las lágrimas comenzaban a brillar según quien cantaba y cuantas llamas poseían, para que todos disfrutaran de dicha maravilla, imitaron, casi perfectamente los juegos de llamas con las luces y grabaron la evidencia para otra ocasión.

Después de la misión, las chicas estaban agotadas, pero habían notado algo extraño en sus armas, pero no sabían que era, descansaron un poco y antes de partir de aquel lugar, Matt y Luca las convencieron de cantar nuevamente, pero que les permitieran las lagrimas, la chicas un poco recelosas, se las dieron.

Durante la actuación todas quedaron sorprendidas del trabajo de sus amigos y de lo que sucedía con las llamas.

Anle, quien les había dado los cristales, recordó que su madre siempre le pedía cantar antes de su muerte y tenia el cofre donde habían sido escondidos con ella.

A la siguiente misión, le correspondió hacerla solo a Anle, por lo que le pidió a Luca que preparara todo para hacer un numero similar, antes y al finalizar su misión.

Así ambos descubrieron que las lágrimas mejoraban la emanación de las llamas hasta un doscientos por ciento, por lo que las chicas iniciaron con la noche de purificación.

En ese momento se encuentras preparando todos, incluso se ensaya un numero especial, ya que son todas las que participan en la misión. En ese momento se hallan todas reunidas con los dos chicos, quienes para extrañeza, les habían pedido que liberaran a sus animales y armas, de sus cajas, ahora en ese momento estaban reunidos con un grupo de animales de todos tamaños y armas.

-Queremos intentar algo inolvidable—exclama Luca, que es un joven de cabello negros, ojos moradas y un piel blanca, viste en ese momento una camisa y pantalón de mezclilla—algo que deje a Japón con la boca abierta

-Si, esta vez haremos que las lágrimas hagan, figuras con las llamas o algo por el estilo—corrobora Matt—por lo que necesitemos que nos den sus lágrimas ya—dice mientras pone el cofre donde estos cristales fueron ocultos

-¿Cuándo haremos la actuación?—pregunto Rías mientras se despojaba de su lagrima

-En tres días- fue la respuesta de sus compañeros, las chicas comprendieron en ese momento el por que sus compañeros estaban con ellas—tendremos todo listo para ese día

Así ambos jóvenes se retiraron, mientras que las chicas suspiraron, serian tres días largos.

-Chicas, tengo una duda—cuestiono Kairy-¿Cómo nos dividiremos a estos sujetos?—exclama mientras muestra las carpetas con la información de sus protegidos

-Yo se como—exclama Diana, mientras saca una pequeña pecera—pongamos los nombres de los vongola y sus aliados en papeles, sacamos uno y ya esta

Todas asintieron ante la propuesta y aquellas que estarían en el hotel, así como la escuela tomaron un papel, que tenia el nombre de su protegido. Ya con ese escogieron la carpeta de cada uno de los jóvenes, para poder comenzar las investigaciones de sus protegidos ya que en las carpetas solo estaba el nombre de su protegido, a que familia pertenecía y quien era el líder

-¿Primo?—exclamo Fel— ¿por que llaman así a Giotto Sawada?

-Según lo que investigue, en primer lugar Giotto seria el décimo vongola, pero al parecer algo sucedido que hizo que se eligiera a los dos hermanos. A Giotto le dicen Primo al ser el primer candidato y a su hermano décimo, por la generación que les corresponde—contesta Yui

-Tiene sentido –exclama Nuri mirando la información de los chicos

-Entonces en cuanto entremos a la escuela investigaremos respecto a estos chicos—exclamo Ale mirando la fotografía de quien debía investigar.

Todas asintieron ante las palabras para poder actuar. Las primeras en actuar serian las chicas que entraban a la escuela al día siguiente.

-El enemigo ya comenzó a atacar—exclama Nix mirando la fotografía del chico a quien le toca proteger

-¿Por qué dices eso? Nix-chan—cuestiona Nagi

-Naiffu salvo a Rokuro Mukuro de dos sujetos—responde Nix por lo que procede a contarles lo sucedido horas antes de su reunión—pero esos cobardes escaparon, pero tal vez lo preocupante es que los vongola no saben de las caja armas, se sorprendió cuando uno de ellos libero un tigre de lluvia

-Esto no es bueno—murmura Anle—nunca me imagine que no supieran de las cajas armas.

-Debemos actuar rápido—Exclamo Alice

-Es cierto—dice Rosalie

-Las que no iremos ni a la escuela ni el café mañana, iremos a las casas para poner los sistemas de seguridad—dijo Yui.

-Creo que lo mejor es que no todas entremos mañana a la escuela—dice Ale- algunas entraremos la próxima semana

-Pero hoy nuestros amigos drena vigilar la ciudad—exclamo Glynnis, mientras miraba a los animales de la caja-arma

Todas asintieron y se dispuso de las criaturas de las llamas para que vigilaran la ciudad por turnos, vigilando el sueño de los vongola y los habitantes de la ciudad.

* * *

Al día siguiente las jóvenes que se presentarían a la escuela estaban listas, después de desayunar se separaron para evitar sospechas, ya en la escuela podrían fingir hacerse amigas o algo por el estilo

Kirene había visto a las chicas partir con una sonrisa

-Ojala Anle este lista para este día.

* * *

Ale se despedía de su familia para comenzar su día en la nueva escuela, ella vivan en su casa con sus padres y en la mansión, había sido un gran trabajo de Kirene para que sus padres aceptaran las "becas" a las que estaba inscrita.

Su familia y amigas era lo mas importante para ella y no dudaba al pelear si estos se veían en peligro, mientras caminaba pensaba que en esta ocasión su familia, sus padres y hermanos estarían en mas peligro que nunca, se detuvo por unos momentos pensando en si era mejor que ellos se mantuvieran en aquella casa o convencerlos de ser llevados a la mansión.

-Los protegeré sin importar que—murmuro decidida—es mejor que me apresure si no Camille se enojara conmigo

Dice esto para comenzar a correr en dirección donde se vería con su amiga, estaba encimada en sus pensamientos que no se percato que su collar se caía.

Un chico de cabello algo rizado, tez blanca y un ojo cerrado caminaba en dirección de Namimori-chu, cuando la chica mientras corría lo rozaba, sintió como algo lo golpeaba y al mirar el objeto se percato que era un collar.

-¡Hey!—grito y comenzó a correr-¡hey tu collar!—le grito, no tenia que pensarlo mucho para saber que el objeto era de la chica

Ale escucho como la llamaban, así que detuvo al ver como aquel chico se le acercaba

-¿Si?—pregunto curiosa ante el chico

-Creo… creo que esto es tuyo—dijo mientras recobraba el aliento y le mostraba el collar, ale se tentó el cuello

-Es cierto muchas gracias—respondió mientras tomaba el collar, en ese momento el chico alzaba la mirada para ver la pequeña sonrisa que la chica le regalaba

-D… de nada—murmuro sonrojado

-Hay no Camille me matara, gracias de nuevo, adiós—exclamo para comenzar a correr de nuevo con el collar en mano

-¿Eh? Si adiós, pero que linda—murmuro el joven para después continuar su camino y caer en cuenta de algo—la volveré a ver

Camille esperaba a su amiga Ale, ella era la uncía que no vivía las veinticuatro horas en la mansión ya que sus padres estaban en la ciudad, un suspiro salio de sus labios cuando se dirigió a una tienda a comprar algo para distraerse.

Si bien era cierto que entrarían a la escuela, eso no significaba que lo necesitaran, Kirene ser había encargado de que todas estuvieran en grados superiores, siendo Fel, Yui y Rosalie, las que prácticamente ya tenían una carrera ya terminada.

Ante dicha situación Camille no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al recordar la carrera elegida por Rosalie, que era la de medicina, una carrera creada para salvar vidas, siendo que ellas la quitaban en algunas ocasiones. Negó con la cabeza quitándose aquel pensamiento.

En realidad ellas no entrarían a aquélla escuela a estudiar sino a vigilar a los miembros de la décima generación, para protegerlos.

Dentro de la tienda comenzó a mirar las revistas que había y una le llamo la atención, algo sobre UMAS, si bien no era fanática, le gustaba leer de todo y así hacer algunos debates con las chicas, así que tomo la revista y comenzó a ojearla.

Por es misma tienda un peliplateado entraba, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde y se dirigió inmediatamente a las revistas

-Tch, ¿vas a comprarla?

-¿Eh? No solo la estaba viendo—dice cerrando la revista y ponerla en el lugar correspondiente y ver como el chico la toma-¿a ti te interesa?

-claro, los UMAS existen y hay que estar al pendientes—dice emocionado

-si tú lo dices—murmura mientras toma otra revista

-¿Y tu?—pregunta el chico

-No mucho que digamos—responde con sinceridad

-Tch, es lógico que alguien como tú no comprenda la importancia de investigar a los UMAS

-Claro, lo que digas, tu preguntaste y yo te respondí con sinceridad, nos vemos después—dice saliendo del lugar

-Tch, estupida mujer

Camille saliendo con una revista y meterla en su mochila

-Por fin llegas ale—exclama Camille al verla parecer

-Perdón, se me hizo tarde—dice mientras se pone su collar—estuve a punto de perderlo

-Que bueno que no paso eso, ahora vamos a la escuela.

Así ambas tomaron el camino a la escuela.

* * *

Tsuna salio aquel día antes que su hermano, no esperaría a sus amigos, se dirigía solo a la escuela, sabia que en ese momento con la amenaza no debía estar solo, pero Reborn siempre les había dicho a el y a su hermano que confiaran en su intuición y eso es lo que hacia.

Su intuición le decía que debía estar solo en ese momento, que no había peligro alguno.

Mientras caminaba escucho un graznido, al alzar la vista se hallo con un ave que no era muy común en su ciudad, un cuervo que lo miraba fijamente.

Ambos mantuvieron la vista fija, hasta que Tsuna la desvío para sacar un poco de pan que aun tenia de su desayuno Express y se lo ofreció al cuervo quien se acerco a comerlo.

-No es común ver a los de tu especie por aquí—murmura mientras acaricia el plumaje del ave.

El ave de color negro se posiciono en su hombro y el joven heredero continuo su camino. Todos los que se hallaban en su camino lo miraban raro, mas el ignoraba las miradas estaba acostumbrado a que lo observaran, aunque esta vez era por curiosidad al ver el cuervo en su hombro.

Así con el ave llego a su destino y como si el cuervo supiera se alejo del chico, aun era temprano así que decidió caminar por los alrededores.

El cuervo voló hasta posarse sobre el hombreo de una chica

-Hola amigo ¿ya desayunaste?—el ave asintió-¿enserio? Me alegro, es temprano, salí mucho antes que las demás y ya entregue mis documentos ¿Qué puedo hacer?—se preguntaba la chica mientras comienza a caminar por los alrededores.

El cuervo solo le pellizco la oreja, para volver a retomar su vuelo, pero la forma en que lo hizo, le dio a entender que había peligro, al parecer alguien cercano estaba en peligro, por lo que lo siguió mientras corría.

Tsuna, había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con algunos bravucones quiénes al verlo solo comenzaron a corretearlo, tan preocupado estaba por salvarse que no se percato de que el cuervo sobrevolaba alrededor de esos chicos.

Continúo corriendo hasta que choco con alguien.

-Ite, ite—exclamo ya que debido al choque ambos habían caído, al alzar la vista—hiii, perdón, fue mi culpa—dice mientras se levanta y ayuda a la chica a levantarse

-Descuida—exclama mientras acepta la ayuda y mira al cielo-¿Dónde se abra metido?

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada—responde con una sonrisa, pero antes de decir algo el cuervo aparece y para su sorpresa se posa en el hombro del castaño—increíble

-¿Sucede algo?—cuestiona el chico al ver la mirada asombrada de su compañera

-No, nada, pero parece que le agradas al cuervo

-Así parece—dice mientras lo acaricia—es la primera vez veo uno y de muy cerca

-¿no te da miedo?—cuestiona conociendo los mitos que rodean a su compañero

-Para nada—le dice con una sonrisa que sorprende mas a la dueña de dicho animal—me parece muy agradable, hiiieee es cierto

Dice el castaño para tomar a la chica de la muñeca y salir corriendo ya que están en la entrada se detienen

-Disculpa mi acción pero tenia que hacerlo

-Descuida

-Me tengo que ir, que te valla bien en tu primer día—dice mientras se encamina a la entrada a esperar a su hermano

La chica lo mira irse y nota como su compañero de batallas lo sigue, aquello le parece asombroso, por que esta conciente que el cuervo, al igual que otros compañeros de sus amigas, son muy especiales con las personas con las que se acercan.

-¿Qué me quería mostrar?—dice apartando la mirada de donde el castaño había desaparecido

El cuervo soltó un graznido, para después volar siendo seguido por su ama, al llegar a la zona se encuentra con cuatro chicos realmente aterrorizados

-¿defendiste al castaño?—un nuevo graznido se oyó aceptando las palabras

-¡Hey Azuka!

-¡Rias!

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Rias al ver a los jóvenes

-pues mi cuervo quiso darles una lección—responde Azuka con una sonrisa—vámonos antes de que ella nos vea y nos metamos en problemas

Rias asintió y se alejaron de aquel grupo, mientras el cuervo se perdía entre los árboles cercanos.

* * *

La escuela Namimori no es una escuela normal, debido que quien controla todo los movimientos, tanto académicos, como económicos, no es el director, sino los presidentes del comité disciplinario, los gemelos Hibari, ellos son los que se encargan de todo.

En ese momento los gemelos están checando las fichas de cinco chicas de diferentes países, a ellos no les importa mucho, mientras no perturben su paz todo estará en orden.

-Buenos días jóvenes—exclama el profesor entrando al aula del 2-A—hoy se integran dos alumnas nuevas al grupo, por favor señoritas pasen y preséntense.

Ambas chicas entran

-Soy Evan Camille

-Mi nombre es Akatsuki Azuka

-Bien Akatsuki por favor siéntate delante de Sawada, alce la mano—dice mientras el castaño alza la mano

-claro profesor—exclama mientras mira a su compañera y esta le da un asentimiento con la cabeza, así que se sienta en el lugar asignado

-y usted señorita Evan se sentara detrás de Gokudera

-Claro

Ya las chicas en su lugar comienzan con las clases, el profesor deja un ejercicio en la cual se enfrascan todos o eso parece ya que las nuevas quienes ya habían terminado rápidamente dicho ejercicio se encontraban escribiendo cosas en sus carpetas, mirando de reojo a los chicos que habían conocido momentos atrás.

* * *

Las clases habían iniciado y para Rías su aburrición, ella había quedado en un salón aparte, ni con sus amigas, ni con alguno de los protegidos, así que se salio de su salón sin que nadie lo notara.

Estaba aburrida y le estaba dando sueño, por lo regular se quedaría dormida ahí mismo pero sabia que no debía hacerlo así que camino hasta la primera puerta que se encontró, al entrar se encontró una oficina, la reconoció como el lugar donde había dejado el cheque la semana anterior, se alzo de hombros y entro para acomodarse en el sillón.

HiBari Kyoya había terminado su ronda en aquel lugar, por lo que se dirigió a su oficina, al entrar una ceja se levanto al ver como una chica que no había visto anteriormente estaba dormida en su sillón, saco sus tonfas para acercarse.

Rias despertó de pronto y gracias a sus entrenamientos logro evitar el golpe saliendo del sillón

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto la chica mirando al chico frente a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívora?

-¿Herbívora? Mi nombre es Rias no herbívora y vine a tomar una siesta

-Eso esta en contra de las reglas, además de que te estas saltando las clases y por eso serás mordida hasta la muerte

-Eso se oyó pervertido ¿sabias?—exclamo y Hibari solo la fulmino con la mirada—además las clases son aburridas

-Eso no importa debes tomarlas

-¿Y tu? ¿Por qué no las tomas?

-Eso no te incumbe herbívora, ahora vete de aquí

-Y dale con herbívora—dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro y un bostezo— pero tienes razón me voy, tengo que buscar a alguien

-Herbívora—llama haciendo que Rias lo mira con una interrogante en la entrada de la sala-¿has estado aquí anteriormente?

-No, es mi primer día aquí, a menos que cuente el día del avión—murmuro poniendo un dedo en su mejilla de forma pensativa—o la vez del cheque—se alza de hombros—es mi primer día aquí, ciao

Hibari la vio salir y frunció el ceño, se acerco a las fichas de los nuevos y encontró la que buscaba

-Así que Rias Andersen, ¿Qué secreto escondes herbívora?

Las clases habían terminado por lo que ese momento era hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Anle y Nagi caminaban por los pasillos buscando a sus compañeras, ese había sido su primer día y ambas esperaban que se hubieran comportado, aunque no estaban del todo seguras, debido al extraño rumor de los bravucones que estaban temerosos de un cuervo.

Glynnis buscaba a sus amigas, las clases habían sido interesantes, había logrado estar en el mismo salón que su protegido y su gemelo, le parecía increíble que a pesar de ser gemelos tuvieran cosas diferentes, como el hecho e que uno gritaba extremo cada cinco minutos.

-Oye linda, ¿quieres que te mostremos las instalaciones de la escuela?—le dice un chico de su salón

-No—responde con una sonrisa falsa—pero gracias

-Oh, vamos te divertirás mucho con nosotros

-Eh dicho que no—responde

-Anda, vamos

-La señorita te ha dicho que no—responde una voz y todos voltean a ver a uno de los lideres del club de boxeo—ya había quedado en hacerlo yo—dice con una sonrisa—lamento haberme distraído Ciccone-san, nos vamos

-Claro—responde mientras se alejan de los chicos ya que están lejos—gracias por la ayuda Sasawaga-san

-De nada—le responde el chico

-¡Glynnis!—grita Rias acercándose a su amiga

-La dejo, nos vemos en clase

-Hasta luego Sasawaga-san

-Llámame Knuckles, por favor

-Claro Knuckles-san—el chico asiente para retirarse

-¿Quién era Glynnis?

-El Guadiana del sol de Primo—responde con una sonrisa real, mientras las chicas comienzan a caminar-¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Quien sabe

-¿Disculpa?

-Me salí del salón y me fui a tomar una siesta y me encontré a un pervertido

* * *

Los miembros de la décima generación se habían reunido en la azote, todo parecía indicar que les darían una información importante

-¿Para que nos llamaron herbívoros?—cuestiona Hibari a los líderes

-N…nosotros no los reunimos Hibari-san—exclama nervioso el castaño

-¿Si no fueron ustedes?—interroga G-¿Quién fue?

-Kfufu, yo lo hice—dice mirándolos—anoche mientra iba a comprar algunas cosas me atacaron dos personas—dice y todos le prestan atención—eran sencillo, pero no contaba con lo que uno libero, así que tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de una desconocida—dice evitando mirar a su primo y las dos nubes-uno de ellos libero un tigre de cuyas orejas tenia llamas de la lluvia

Así procede a contarles lo sucedido con lujo de detalle, de como fue salvado por la desconocida que tenia un extraño dragón, y como esta desapareció.

-¿Cómo se presento?—pregunta Reborn quien en cuanto escucho ataque se había hecho presente

-Naiffu y al dragón lo llamo Ryuu

-Reborn—llama Giotto

-¿Qué sabes del tigre que ataco a Mukuro?—pregunta Tsuna

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que fuera una caja-arma, han comenzado a usarse en la mafia, posiblemente el enemigo ya tenga algunas

-¿Y como nos defenderemos de esas cosas?—pregunta Giotto molesto debido a que se les había ocultado esa información

-Dino vendrá con sus caja armas, la próxima semana ya las tendrán y podrán defenderse, pero ahora sabemos que el enemigo ya esta aquí y sabe de nosotros, hay que tener cuidado

Los chicos asintieron mirando al hombre de negro, mientras el se perdía en sus pensamiento, el nombre de _Naiffu_ era de la lista de aquel grupo, pero necesitaba la respuesta del grupo, antes de decirle a los chicos

Mientras en el patio sentadas bajo la sombra de un Sakura y con una barrera creada por la niebla, se hallaban las chicas hablando hasta ahora de lo hecho y si ya habían encontrado a sus protegidos. Hasta ahora Camille, Azuka, Glynnis y Nix habían quedado con sus protegidos, mientras que Rías, Anle, Ale y Nagi estaban en salones diferentes. Así como también Azuka les explicaba el por que el ataque de su cuervo.

Las clases continuaron y las chicas se mantuvieron tranquilas hasta que estas terminaron y salieron de la escuela.

Todas las chicas se habían separado para llegar a la mansión, debían mantener un perfil bajo en el hecho de conocerse, por lo que esperarían unos días antes de hacerse "amigas".

-No deberías irte por ahí—exclamo Nix al ver como Anle subía a la barda

-¿Por qué no?—pregunto mirando a su amiga

-Por que es peligroso Anle-chan—dice Nagi sonriéndole

-Estaré bien—dijo para comenzar a caminar.

Las chicas suspiraron y comenzaron a hablar pero no sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

Anle tenia el gusto de caminar por las bardas, pero había veces que lo hacia teniendo muchas cosas en la cabeza, motivo por el cual se olvidaba que estaba a dos o tres metros del piso. Y esa era de aquellas ocasiones.

Anle pensaba en la dificultad de la misión, lo único que sabían era que el enemigo hacia eso cada diez años, que ya había empezado a atacar y que al parecer los vongola estaba mas indefensos de que ella esperaba, estaba el asunto de que no habían llegado reclutas nuevos a ninguno de los dos café, la presentación de la noche de purificación, ella aun no había localizado a su protegido, sabia que era uno de los que se la pasaban peleando con los gemelos Hibari.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sus amigas en su plática que no se percataron de que la barda había terminado.

-Ahhh—grito Anle al sentir que el piso se le terminaba

-¡Anle!—gritaron las chicas

Anle había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca llego, pero si escucho una risa peculiar.

-Nfufufu—exclamo el chico provocando que Anle abriera los ojos-parece que están lloviendo ángeles-con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la chica

-Parece que Anle esta bien—exclama Nix con una sonrisa divertida

-Gra…gracias, ¿puedes bajarme?—ante la dicho el chico la baja

-Por eso no queríamos que subieras a la barda Anle-chan

-Ya lo se—respondió haciendo un ligero puchero que se deshizo al sentir su celular bribar

-Bueno hay que irnos para hacer las tareas y también hay que hacer eso

-Adelántense, yo tengo que ir a ver a nuestro amigo vendas

-Bien mándale nuestros saludos Anle-chan

-Claro y de nuevo gracias—dice mirando al chico

El joven asintió y las vio alejarse, les llamaba la atención, sabia de ambas chicas por que siempre estaban juntas, muy raras veces se les veía separadas y cuando era así tenían un libro, unos audífonos o una libreta. Además de que habían estado en la azotea el día del incendio. Con una sonrisa continuo su camino a casa.

* * *

Kayri había ido a la ciudad a distraerse un poco, a esa hora sus amigas ya habían salido de la escuela por lo que esperaba encontrase con alguna de ellas, se había comprado un helado, que iba disfrutando aunque parecía ser una chica que caminaba sin ninguna preocupación era cierto que miaba con cuidado a todos lados, esperando encontrar algo que le indicara sobre los enemigos.

Noto a dos hombres de forma sospechosa, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, los miraba sin que se dieran cuenta, por lo que se había distraído un poco de su camino, provocando que chocara con una chica de cabello negro, manchándole la camisa.

Lampo iba caminando de forma tranquila, sabia que debía estar alerta después del ataque en contra Mukuro, así que estaba al pendiente de algún extraño movimiento, estaba concentrado en lo que haría si se llegaba haber dicha situación, que no se percato de la chica que se dirigía a el.

-Lo lamento iba distraída—exclamo la chica con una sonrisa tímida

-Descuida yo también lo estaba—le respondió el joven con una sonrisa

-Te manche—exclamo la chica mirando la camisa y mirando de reojo a los dos hombre que parecían estar interesados en el chico

-Nada que no se le quite con una lavada—exclamo el chico

-Entiendo, de verdad mil perdones, pero me tengo que ir

-Descuida

Así ambos jóvenes se alejaron por caminos separados.

Lampo se había percatado de que lo seguían así que decidió intentar hacerles frente por lo que los llevo a un callejón, estaba de espaldas y escucho unas risas que lo pusieron nervioso pero inmediatamente se escucharon quejidos, por lo que la voltear se encontró a los dos hombres en el suelo y una ¿cola de algún tipo de felino?, salir, corrió tratando de averiguar quien le había ayudado, pero al salir no pudo ver a alguien con algún disfraz de gato.

Kayri suspiro mientras tomaba la funda de guitarra y se la ponía, había logrado confiscar las dos cajas arma, antes de ser utilizadas, lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada mas hasta ese momento los chicos no debían saber de ellos, no hasta que se diera la orden.

* * *

Las chicas habían terminado sus deberes y los ensayos, para después tocar el tema de los protegidos y también la nueva orden quienes querían patrullar podían hacerlo desde ese momento.

Las chicas asintieron y algunas se fueron a hacerlo, otras a trabajar al café y algunas a pasear.

* * *

Megumi había decidido trabajar en el café junto a Rosalie, ese día era uno de los mas extraños, ese día se había elegido el disfraz de gotich Lolita, ambas chicas sonríen ante eso, Kirene le había hecho algunas modificaciones para que no hubieran sospechas, ya que el disfraz era casi el mismo que el que _Kurumi Yasu_ utilizaba.

Yamamoto Takeshi era la estrella del béisbol y ese día después de una práctica sus compañeros habían tomado la decisión de ir a un Karaoke famoso, así los jóvenes entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas de abajo.

Yamamoto estaba sorprendido por el lugar, nunca había visto algo similar, mientras detallaba el lugar se detuvo al ver a una mesera que atendía unas chicas unas mesas mas adelante, frunció el ceño, algo le decía que conocía a esa chica pero no podía averiguar que era y de donde

Megumi atendía a las jóvenes, le iba mejor con ellas ya que los chicos siempre le pedían una cita y eso le molestaba, sintió una mirada sobre ella por lo que volteo para hallarse unos ojos café que recordaba perfectamente, volteo a continuar su trabajo para después dirigirse donde Rosalie.

-¿Todo bien Megumi?—pregunto la chica mientras ponía unas tazas y copas en una

-Acabo de ver a un viejo amigo Rosalie—exclama mirando de reojo al joven—es del que les hable

-Ya veo—responde la chica con una sonrisa—deja tu pedido y nos tomamos un descanso

-Claro

Así la chica lo hizo y después le cedió el lugar a otra compañera para irse a la parte que les correspondía, ahí Rosalie fue revisar unas cosas, mientras que Megumi revisaba la carpeta y al ver la foto no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro

-El mundo es un pañuelo

* * *

Giotto caminaba de regreso a su casa, había ido a la casa de G a estudiar, mientras caminaba escucho unos quejido, aquello le hizo correr a la dirección para hallarse una imagen extraña, en medio de la calle un grupo de cinco hombres inconcientes y junto a ellos una mujer que llevaba una chaqueta negra, una blusa blanca con una corbata y falda del color de la chaqueta y un lazo negro con un corsé un poco sobre su estómago; su brazo izquierdo tenia un guante blanco abotonado; las medias negras hasta el muslo con una franja blanca gruesa en el muslo izquierdo y por último utiliza botas de tacón negras con encaje, pero tal vez lo mas peculiar de la extraña es el antifaz de oro que tiene.

Un gruñido lo sobresalta y se percata de un lobo blanco, que le gruñía a uno de los inconcientes, la mujer camino hasta el después de revisarlo saco una caja y una frasco, que destapo.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Quién es usted y que paso aquí?—se atrevió a preguntar el joven, la chica lo miro através del antifaz

-Mis conocidos y enemigos me llaman la reina de la luna y les di una paliza a estos idiotas. Te doy un consejo Vongola, no salgan solos, no a menos que tengan algo con que defenderse y pídele a algún experto en venenos que vigile lo que tu madre compra

Con esas palabras la chica desapareció en la niebla dejando a Giotto con una extraña sensación

* * *

Asari estaba practicando en el dojo de su tío, cunado sintió una presencia hostil rondando por el lugar.

Salio de forma sigilosa, para ver a tres personas que estaban hablando bajo cerca de la esquina.

-Ya saben que hacer entramos fingimos el asalto y si alguno de los mocosos se opone les disparamos a todos—los otros dos asintieron a las palabra de quien parecía ser su líder.

Ante lo dicho Asari apretó su katana, estaba dispuesto a atacarlo cuando una pantera apareció y derribo a los sujetos, sorprendido escucho como alguien aplaudía, así alzo la vista para ver a una chica con traje de marinero, botas y guantes azules, así como una tiara, y en su espalda unos kodachis, después brinco cerca de donde esta Asari provocando que la pantera se acerque para que le acaricia, pero de pronto la pantera se pone en defensa y gruñe provocando que Asari salga con las manos arriba

-Tranquilo no es enemigo—murmura la chica—bien consigamos información-exclama pero justo en ese momento se escucha un quejido que hacer que la chica frunza el ceño—genial la ley oferta—murmura para acercarse y tomar las caja armas

-Oye

Asari intenta preguntarle quien es pero la chica ya se había ido

* * *

Aqui el capitulo, el mas largo hasta ahoraa XP, espero que les guste y respecto a tu duda Ri-chan, sabes como es Reborn busca la forma de torturar a los chicos XP. Bueno hasta el prximo capi. Ciao, ciao


	7. Chapter 7 Capitulo 5

La ciudad de Namimori era una ciudad tranquila debido a la protección que recibía.

Por que era bien sabido que los gemelos Hibari, aquellos presidentes del comité disciplinario de la escuela de la ciudad que llevaba su mismo nombre, estaban muy orgullosos de la ciudad, por lo que se encargaban de mantener el orden en el lugar.

Eran llamados los terrores de Namimori.

Así que no era extraño ver a Alaude Hibari golpeando a unos maleantes quienes habían irrumpido la paz de aquella ciudad, pero… esta vez la escena que era bien conocida por algunos era distinta, por que peleando junto al prefecto esta una chica y una pantera

La chica vestía un vestido morado con negro con listones negros es corto de enfrente pero de atrás es largo atrás en al cintura es sostenido por un gran moño negro tiene un antifaz blanco con mucho garigoleado en negro su cabello como es corto queda suelto pero sus mechones largos como están hasta la cadera los ata hacia atrás haciendo como una coleta delgadita tiene unos guantes de encaje y se encuentra descalza. Maneja de forma impresionante una guadaña.

Ambos pelean muy bien y se nota en el número de chicos que están en el suelo.

Cuando dan el último golpe, la pantera se acerca a la chica a la cual acaricia.

-De nada—responde la joven

-Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras—exclama fríamente Alaude

-Lo se, pero mientras no puedan defenderse de las caja-arma tendrá que ser así

-Eso cambiara cuando el bronco llegue—dice mientas se perfila para atacar a quien le ayuda, pero al momento de hacerlo la chica golpea el suelo con su guadaña y es cubierta por llamas de la nieblas para después desaparecer-tch, tendré que avisarle de esto a los herbívoros

Dice para encaminarse a su casa, mientras en el techo de un edificio cercano la chica siente como se aleja, para después tomar aquella parte del armazón

-Es hora de regresar a casa y avisarle a las demás—dice para comenzar a caminar por las azoteas, siendo guiada por su pantera.

* * *

G había salido para comprar un poco de comida para el y su hermano, no eran granes cocineros, pero si hacían cosas comestibles, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos tenia ánimos de cocinar por lo que había ido a comprar un poco de comida rápida.

Llevaba dos bolsas con la comida, iba tranquilamente por algunas calles, cuando de pronto se escucho un disparo y vio algo atacarle, fue lo suficientemente velos para que no le diera, pero sí a la comida que había comprado.

-Demonios,-murmuro y escucho algunos pasos acercarse, al alzar vio a una policía llegar, al principio creyó que se trataba de algún oficial de la ciudad, pero al ver aquel lobo blanco cerca de ella le hizo ponerse en posición de ataque-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Quien te mando?

-Me conocen como Hiro y quien me manda no te interesa, pero yo que tu no volvería a comprar en ese lugar—dice mientras se acerca y saca un frasco con un liquido transparente, que deja caer en la bolsas de comida.

G se sorprenda ante la reacción de aquel liquido con la comida en ese instante se encuentra con la Poison cooking, la misma en la que es su hermana experta. Sus ojos viajaron a la policía quien también lo miraba

-Ten mas cuidado vongola—exclama para irse corriendo junto a su lobo…

* * *

Reborn miraba las oscuras calles de Namimori, hacia unas horas sin que los herederos de la _famiglia_ lo supieran, Fuuta le había llevado la respuesta de aquel grupo y en es e momento tenía el mensaje en la mano

"_Fuuta de Stella._

_Las Angeli Tears se harán cargo de proteger a los vongola a quienes consideras tus hermanos, algunas de nosotras ya estamos en la ciudad y posiblemente ya se hayan encontrado con ellos. No te preocupes por nada nosotras evitaremos su muerte_

_Atte. Cirene"_

Ahora tenía una protección y como la tal Cirene lo indicara ya la mayoría había hecho su trabajo, el problema residía que la protección solo era para los vongola no para los aliados y aquello lo preocupaba un poco, pero intentaría averiguar algo al día siguiente.

* * *

La mañana llego y un grupo de chicas había llegado al hotel principal de la ciudad, donde se podían apreciar a botones, muchas y otras personas mas nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasara?—cuestiono Alice

-Ni idea—exclama Nuri para llegar donde el gerente quien también estaba nervioso—Disculpe queremos hablar con usted

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto el hombre mirando unas hojas con números rojos

-Queremos trabajar aquí—dice Rosalie con una sonrisa ante las palabras el hombre alza la mirada para hallarse con diez chicas-¿puede darnos el trabajo?

-¿Trabajar aquí?—pregunta y las chicas asiente—Oh gracias, gracias, claro que pueden trabajar, en una semana las quiero aquí, ustedes se encargaran de las suites, tenemos a unos invitados muy especiales y

-¿No seria mejor las mucamas con mas años aquí?—interrogo Hitomi

-¿Eh?, no claro que no, ustedes son perfectas, solo tienen que firmar el contrato y todo estará bien—dice mientras las acompaña a una oficina y les da unos contratos que firman después de leerlos.

Al salir de encuentras con muchos trabajadores del hotel que los miran como si fueran salvadores e incluso algunas chicas les habían agradecido.

No sabían mucho de los varia, Cavallone, Shimon o Gesso, pero algo les decía que debían investigar para evitarse algunas sorpresa y quienes mejores que Megumi y Glynnis para decirles algo.

* * *

Fueras de la ciudad otro grupo se encontraba poniendo los sistemas de seguridad en Kokuyoland, así como algunas rutas de escape y demás, todo lo necesario para proteger a los Vongola y sus aliados.

Yui era la encargada de eso y de seguir investigando todo lo que podían de los jóvenes que serian sus protegidos, ella sonrío traviesamente al ver una imagen captada por una de las cámaras.

Esa cámara era de una de las esquinas dos cuadras después de la escuela, era la que sucediera el día anterior entre Anle y su protegido, esa foto solo la había visto ella y nadie mas, sabia que los chicos se pondrían como locos y las chicas la molestaría un claro ejemplo era Nix que hizo algunos comentarios durante la cena, pero que Anle pudo distraer.

Después de hacer su trabajo en aquel lugar tomo un respiro y decidió salir de las ruinas para regresar a la ciudad ese día tenia turno en el nido del fénix

Mientras caminaba para ir a su trabajo se encontró con un pelirrojo de lentes, lo observo platicar con un miembro de vongola por lo que frunció el ceño.

Si no mal recordaba el chico que hablaba con el vongola era nada mas ni nada menos que Irie Soichi, un genio en robótica y computación, lo había conocido en una competencia de robótica, claro que el no la reconocería por que en aquel momento utilizaba uno de sus dos disfrace, dicha competencia fue muy reñida y fueron pocos los puntos los que le hicieron ganar.

Sabia que todo estaba siendo grado tanto video como audio así que continuo su camino a su trabajo, pero mientas lo hacia pensaba que el chico con solo estar hablando con el Vongola, aunque fuera un hola, estaba en grabe peligro.

* * *

Reborn acaba de entrar al café nido de fénix, una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro el conocía dicho café, era muy famoso en Italia y en su sucursal italiana fue donde el Noveno le hablo de Giotto y las intenciones de este para convertirlo en el Deimo.

Al igual que en Italia el lugar estaba lleno e incluso la barra tenia personas, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en la barra

-Un expreso por favor—solicito a la joven quien asintió, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a hacerlo llegaron otras dos chicas, uno con el brazo vendado

-Sus descansos—dice uno de las recién llegadas con una sonrisa

-El señor quiere un expreso—exclama la chica que estaba en la maquina

-Entendido—dice la chica con las vendas y ponerse a preparar el café

-Esta vez si que Sirin se paso—exclamo Kiori—y quiero creer que también Naga hizo de las suyas

-Si, no entiendo por que me atacan

-Pues ya sabes como evitar que te lastimen-dice mientras se encarga de poner algunos aperitivos en una bandeja

-Si me quieren tendrá que ser así—responde haciendo un puchero mientras su amiga simplemente niega—sale expreso—dice entregando la taza, pero al ver a quien se paralizo momentáneamente para después continuar con su trabajo.

Kiori pudo ver de reojo la acción de su amiga y también vio al hombre que ahora bebe el expreso, las chicas ahora estaban tensas pero no lo demostraban, ambas tenían el pensamiento que tal vez el hitman mas poderoso de Vongola, las chicas continuaron actuando normal, para evitar que el sospecharan, esperaban que fuera solo de visita.

Mientras Yui entro por la puerta trasera del local para comenzar a hacer una búsqueda más y saber quienes más llegarían. En cuanto termino la búsqueda llamo a Anle.

* * *

Anle había salido de clase la verdad que ella solo iba a vigilar a los chicos no a tomar, de hecho ninguna de las chicas, dejo salir un suspiro, mientras se iba a distraer, estaba segura que nadie se daría cuenta de que faltaba, una sonrisa nació en sus labios en eso momentos estaba orgullosa de ser portadora de la niebla.

Dejo aquello para después, mejor comenzó a pensar hasta lo sucedido en las ultimas horas, casi todos los chicos ya habían sido atacados, ya se había mandado el mensaje indicando su ayuda, las chicas ya habían ido al hotel, solo faltaba hacer la noche de purificación y también la llegada de los demás protegidos. Estaba encimada en sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien, estando a punto de caer pero alguien la sujeto

-Nfufufu, parece que así serán nuestros encuentros ¿no señorita?—Anle alzo la vista para fijarse en su salvador

-Espero que no—murmura—gracias de nuevo

-¿De nuevo?—pregunto Mukuro quien observa la imagen con interés ya que su primo no ayuda a nadie

-Ayer evite que cayera de una barda—dice mirando a su primo

-¿Una barda?

-Bueno si, es que iba caminando en una y se me termino

-Kfufufu, así que eres distraída

-No es distraída solo pensaba en otras cosas—exclama Nix llegando

-Nix ¿pasa algo?—pregunta Anle

-Nada, es que como no te vi en tu salón, decidí buscarte

-Gracias creo—exclamo pero antes de otra cosa—hola Yui ¿Qué pasa?... ¿estas segura?...entiendo…nos vemos en la tarde no te preocupes, ya veremos como acomodarnos

-¿Que quería Yui?—pregunta Nix mirando fijamente a su amiga

-Solo recordarme que quede en verme con ella, ahora vámonos antes de que Hibari-sama nos encuentre

Dice y ambas chicas se alejan

-¿Qué te dijo Yui?

-Los vongola tienen mas aliados y muy poderosos, los arcobalenos. Ya esta sacando la información necesaria, para poder hacer la siguiente entrega

Con esas palabras las chicas regresaron a su salón.

* * *

Kirene, era la tutora de las chicas había escuchado de la presencia del asesino, pero sabia que el hombre no sospechaba, además había escuchado lo dicho por Yui, las chicas no habían comenzado su misión al cien por ciento y ya habían comenzado a presionarse.

Tomo su celular y marco a todos los nueceros de sus protegidas, en cuanto estas contestaron dio una orden

-No les estoy preguntando ni nada, en este momento dejaran lo que están haciendo y se irán de compras, todas se reunirán en la entrada del centro comercial

Con eso colgó, las chicas miraron sus celular como si un alíen los hubiera llamado

Las chicas de la escuela utilizaron ilusiones para salir sin que ase dieran cuenta o tendrían problemas con los jóvenes Hibari, mientras que las de la mansión salían y las del café pedían su cambio.

Cuando todas las chicas estuvieron reunidas no pudieron evitar mirarse, ellas no estaban en ese momento para irse de compras, ellas necesitaban acercarse a sus protegidos para poder cuidarlos.

El celular de Anle sonó y esta le abrió para hallarse un mensaje

"_Hoy no son las Angel Tears, ni tampoco son las protegidas de los Vendice, por hoy son un grupo de chicas normales que disfrutaran de un día de compras y que regresaron antes de la cena a casa_

_Atte. Kirene"_

Las chicas se miraron, en ese momento solo serian un grupo de amigas que irían de comparas, de disfrutar un día sin trabajo, sin responsabilidad.

Las sonrisas de las chicas nacieron y entraron al centro comercial a disfrutar de un día normal.

Compraron ropa, discos, libros, dulces, entraron al cine, jugaron en la fuente, disfrutaron de un día sin responsabilidad, siendo solo un grupo de amigas que necesitaban relajarse.

Entre la ropa que compraron una especialmente para la noche con la que iniciarían por completo la misión.

Después de disfrutar su día regresaron a casa y cenaron como si fueran chicas normales, por que en ese instante Kirene las miraba así, como un grupo de chicas normales que se habían ido de "pinta" y que habían gastado dinero en cosas superficiales.

Les enseñaron los trajes para aquella noche que seria solo de ellas.

* * *

Omake

Dos sombras salían de una mansión mafiosa, la _famiglia_ era especial y tenia a esas dos sombras como prisioneras.

Nadie dentro de la mansión se percata de la salida de ambas debido a la oscuridad reinante y que ellas estaban protegidas por medio de ilusiones.

Las sombras llegaron por fin a la ciudad y entraron a un callejón de donde salieron dos chicas, una pelirroja y la otra de cabello negro.

Subieron a un camión que los llevaría a Nápoles. Al bajar de ahí el conductor se froto los ojos ya que no recordaba que hubieran subido dos gemelas rubias.

Aquellas chicas continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una casa, donde tocaron.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules que miraba fijamente a las dos rubias.

-¿Si?

-Vengo desde muy lejos a morir en el lugar donde nací, que es el nido mas alto de la montaña—dijo una de las chicas provocando que la mujer abriera sus ojos en sorpresa

-Pase, rápido—dice dándoles el paso y mirar a los lados para después regresar la mirada a las dos chicas y encontrarse a dos completamente distintas, una de cabello casta y la otra de cabello índigo

-Hola Kirene, soy la hija de Lilian, Anle

Ante el nombre la mujer asiente comprendiendo como es que esas chicas hasta ellas. Después de las presentaciones correspondientes y de conocer la historia de ambas jóvenes tardan dos días más para salir de Italia, ya que para ese momento se darán cuenta de que las chicas faltan y después de un mes se percataran de la desaparición de los cristales.

Han pasado dos mese desde que ambas chicas llegaron con Kirene y abandonaron su país por protección, durante ese tiempo han estado tranquilas, ya que casi nadie las conocen, durante ese tiempo las chicas descubrieron las llamas del cielo y que eran poseedoras de una, después de aquello Anle se había mantenido pensativa durante un rato, llamando la atención de sus compañeros

-Anle ¿estas bien?—pregunta la chica de cabello índigo

-¿Eh? Si Nagi, no te preocupes

-¿En que tanto has estado pensado pequeña?—cuestiona Kirene sentándose junto a ella

-Pensaba en lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante…quiero hacer algo, mi madre me contaba de un grupo de protectores, un grupo con el que soñaba cada noche que llegaba a sacarnos de aquel lugar, claro que solo eran cuentos, además también me contaba de los fénix, las criaturas que resurgían de sus cenizas y que cuidaban de los ángeles, mas cuando lloraban

-¿A que quieres llegar Anle?—cuestiona Kirene

-Quiero iniciar un grupo de protección

-¿Solo nosotras dos?—cuestiono Nagi

-Para empezar si

-Tía ¿nos ayudarías con esto?—Kirene miro a la chica para después sonreírle

-Conozco a un viejo amigo que nos ayudara

Semanas después las chicas conocían a el líder de Vendice, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, quien había sido amigo de la infancia de Kirene y Lilian, el comenzó a entrenar a las chicas, así como también a utilizar de forma correcta las llamas y descubrieron que los cristales que la madre de Anle había estado protegiendo, tenían forma de lagrimas y que además podían utilizarse junto a las llamas.

Ya había pasado casi medio año desde que las chicas llegaron con Kirene y escaparon de Italia, desde que Bermuda comenzó a entrenarlas y aquel día había seria la prueba de fuego, regresando a Italia y ayudar a un pequeña _famiglia._

La misión fue complicada, pero tanto Nagi como Anle la realizaron de forma perfecta.

Bermuda y Kirene que las miraron sonrieron ante el resultado.

Días después de dicho suceso

-Deberías estar feliz con que tu misión saliera perfecta—exclamo Bermuda al ver a la chica

-Lo estoy, pero… quiero estar en las sombras

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero crear un álter ego para las misiones, así nadie sabría quien soy y no me preocuparía de que me atacaran o atacaran a las personas que son importantes para mí

-Ya entiendo—dice Bermuda mirándola—dile a tu amiga y cuando tengan una nueva misión quiero que sean sus álter ego las que estén aquí

Anle asintió.

Un mes después Bermuda llegaba y se encontraba con las dos chicas

-¿Y ustedes son?—pregunta Bermuda al ver a os chicas encapuchadas

-Chrome

-Eclipse ¿Cuál es la misión Bermuda?—pregunta la chica

-La misión será evitar que asesinen a un informante—exclama entregándoles el folder

-¿Por cierto como nos conocerán?—cuestiona Chrome

-Nuestros aliados nos llamaran Angel Tears—dice Cirene

-Y sus enemigos como Lacrime di Cielo—dice Bermuda

El informante fue salvado y así comenzó la historia

* * *

Aqui un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, se que esta un poco simple, pero me estoy secando el cerebro con la noceh de purificacion. Bueno comentarios, sugerncias y lo que gusten son bien recibidas


	8. Chapter 8 capitulo 6

Un avión proveniente de Italia había aterrizado de la cual bajaban dos chicos muy parecidos un rubio de ojos azules y un pelinegro y ojos azules.

Ambos habían llegado a Namimori por petición del noveno Vongola quien era amigo de la _famiglia_ y estaba preocupado.

Y no era para menos ya que habían tenido ya cinco intentos de asesinato: los frenos de un coche, que no usaron por que cambiaron de decisión a ultimo momento, pero que había cobrado una vida; dos intentos de envenenamiento, ambos chef se hallaba en el hospital recuperándose; dos tiroteo donde algunos de sus chicos habían muerto y otros estaban heridos.

Así que habían aceptado en irse a la ciudad donde estaban los herederos Vongola y a los que querían mucho, llevaban también las armas para que esos jóvenes se protegieran, la tecnología que ase estaba convirtiendo en parte vital par la mafia.

Después de recoger sus cosas, decidieron indicarle a su antiguo tutor que habían llegado, sin saber que alguien mas anunciaba su llegada.

* * *

Reborn había ido de nuevo al café, pero esta vez estaba sentado en una la mesas con mejor ubicación, y sonrío al notar eso; justo en ese momento su celular sonó marcando la llegada de un mensaje, al leer de quienes se tratan decidió hacer rápido su movimiento y salir. Termino su expreso y se levanto para ir a la barra y ver a las chicas de su turno, ninguna de la vez anterior. En ese momento quien estaba en la barra era Kineret y Hikuri

-Disculpe señorita—exclama Reborn mirando a la joven

-¿Si?—cuestiono Kineret tranquila, ya que había sido advertida por las chicas del día anterior-¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

-Nada, la verdad es que quiero hablar con la dueña del lugar

-¿Con Kirene?—cuestiono Hikuri

-Si, ¿me indican donde la puedo encontrar?—ambas chicas se miraron y después Kineret asintió

-Yo lo llevare, dile a Yui que no tarde, Hikuri

Así Kineret salio de la barra y comenzó a subir al segundo piso que estaba cerrado por "mantenimiento"

-Problemas con la luz—exclama con una sonrisa mientras les manda una mirada de advertencia a Luca y Matt, quienes se encuentran ahí.

Los chicos asienten mientras continúan su trabajo, pero miran de reojo al asesino.

Kirene miraba las proyecciones de las diferentes sucursales del café, cuando los golpes en la puerta se dieron

-Adelante—exclama y la puerta deja pasar a la chica y su acompañante-¿Qué sucede Kineret?

-Este hombre quiere hablar con usted

-Entiendo, déjanos solos por favor

-Claro—exclamo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? Señor

-Reborn, quiero hablar con usted de esto—dice mostrándole un volante que ella reconoció—antes de que me hable de mi edad escuche lo que le tengo que decir…

* * *

Yui había entrado a la sala de descanso de los trabajadores por una alarma en su celular, después de revisar de lo que se trataba, sonrío para mandar un mensaje. Después de hacerlo regreso a la barra.

-¿Y Kineret?—pregunto a su compañera

-Llevo a Reborn con Kirene, no sabemos para que, mira ya regresa

-¿Hay alarmas en la oficina?—pregunta la recién llegada

-En todo el café hay alarmas para cualquier cosa—responde Yui mientras sonríe—los Cavallone llegaron hace unos minutos

-¿Ya les avisaste a ellas?—cuestiono Hikuri

-Si, ya les mande el mensaje.

-Entonces tenemos un trato, esta tarde los tendrá aquí—dice Reborn estrechando la mano de la mujer y después salir

* * *

Los Cavallone habían sido citados por Reborn al colegio de los chicos, quienes estaban en clases, así que deberían ir para entregarles las cajas durante el almuerzo.

Tsuna y Giotto habían recibido un mensaje de Reborn indicando que quería verlos en la azotea de la escuela con los demás, por lo que se dirigían ahí en cuanto la campana sonó.

-¿Para que estamos aquí?—pregunto G

-Reborn nos pido reunirnos, pero no sabemos bien para que—respondió Tsuna mirando a los alrededores buscando al asesino, pero este no aparecía. La puerta de la azote a se abrió-¡Dino-san!

-¡Dante!

-Hola chicos—saludo Dante Cavallone mirando a sus amigos

-¿Cuándo llegaron?—pregunto Gokudera

-Hace una media hora—respondió Dino mirando a los jóvenes

-Herbívoro—llama Alaude a Dante—dame mi caja arma

-Tranquilo Alaude, les daremos sus armas, pero hasta que Reborn les diga no podrán abrirlo—exclama Dino, mientras pone sus manos para que Dante ponga el maletín.

En cuanto lo abren los jóvenes ven aquellas pequeñas cajas, que los habían puesto en desventaja en aquellos instantes, Dante le entrego a cada uno una caja, quienes al sostenerlas sonrieron.

-Veo que ya tienen las cajas—exclamo el asesino entrando con sui porte—no las abrirán hasta el domingo y no quiero reclamos—termino mirando directamente a las nubes—así que continuaremos dependiendo temporalmente de las _Angeli_ _Tears_, hasta que sepan controlar las cajas a la perfección

-¿En verdad nos ayudaran?—cuestiona Tsuna

-Si, ayer Fuuta me entrego el mensaje, pero la protección es solo para los Vongola, les mande un mensaje y espero respuesta—al terminar la frase su celular sonó—Bueno

_~~El asesino conocido como Reborn, pertenece al selecto grupo de los arcobalenos, el mejor asesino de Vongola y además es el tutor de los décimos._

-¿Quién eres?

_~~Ponme en alta voz por favor y te diré quien soy _

Reborn lo hizo de mala gana

-Listo

_~~Gracias Reborn, me presento soy Eclipse, una de las Angeli Tears, recibimos el mensaje de Fuuta y nos dispusimos a ayudarlos, como se les comento, algunas de nosotras ya se han encontrado con ustedes, salvándolos de algunas muertes que parecerían meros accidentes. Recibimos el mensaje de su tutor por lo que decidimos ampliar nuestra protección, mas necesitamos una lista de todos lo que entraran en esta protección y que estén aquí en Namimori, cunad estén todos nos reuniremos para presentarnos y decirles como trabajamos_

-¿Por qué no ahora?—cuestiono Gokudera

_~~No nos gusta hacer varias presentaciones, una sola y ya, nos comunicaremos pronto Vongola y Cavallone_

Después de decir aquello colgó.

Anle sonrío mientras miraba su celular, había hecho el contacto ahora había que esperar que los demás, mando una pequeña bruma a sus compañeras para avisarles.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y las chicas se dirigieron al café para su ultimo turno, al otro día irían al karaoke y después se presentarían en ambos esporádicamente, por eso se había decidido que todas trabajarían aquel día.

En cuanto las chicas de la escuela entraron

-Anle-san, Kirene-sama le llama

-Gracias las veo en la sala—exclamo subiendo a la oficina-¿me llamaste tía?

-si Anle, hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos catorce nuevos integrantes, llegaran de un momento a otro

-Bien, les explicare todo

-Anle, los nuevos empleados son los Vongola—dijo haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos en sorpresa—Reborn vino ayer a checar el café y hoy me dijo que quería que los jóvenes trabajaran aquí, el lunes les daré el horario que manejaran y que días vendrán, quiero que les avises a los demás

-Claro tía, si no hay otra cosa que decirme, me retiro.

Anle bajo las escaleras, seria un día pesado, mientras bajaba noto un ramo de flores y sonrío para dirigirse adonde se encontraba aquel ramo.

* * *

Las chicas estaban descansando antes de cambiarse para iniciar sus deberes…

La puerta del café se abrió dejando pasar a diecisiete personas, Reborn guiaba a los jóvenes Vongola a donde se supone que les darían indicaciones.

Las chicas reían de una vieja anécdota de una de sus misiones cuando la puerta de su área de descanso, pensando que se trataba de su amiga, sonrieron mirando a la puerta, mas sus sonrisas desaparecieron al ver a los chicos, quienes estaban sorprendidos por ellas.

Reborn frunció el ceño al ver a dos chicas muy conocidas para el, los Cavallone también estaba sorprendidos por dos de las chicas y Alaude también se hallaba en ese aspecto, pero no lo demostraba.

El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso al grado que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la primera en reaccionar fue Rias

-¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?—pregunto haciendo que sus amigas la miraran y a Hibari le diera un tic.

-No soy ningún pervertido, herbívora

-Y dale con herbívora, soy Rias ¿Qué no te puedes aprender mi nombre?

-Rías cálmate—exclamo Yu mirando a su compañera

-Pero Yu, desde que me conoce me dice Herbívora y ya me canse de decirle que no me llame a así

-Eso no importa a hora ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunta Glynnis

-Trabajan aquí desde ahora—responde Anle entrando al lugar con el ramo

-Ya era hora que llegara el ramo—dice Alice mientras lo toma y lo va a poner en un florero

Siempre que tienen misiones alguien les manda un ramo de flores, incluyen sus flores favoritas y otras que son consideradas por ellas como de victoria

-Megumi ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Dino mirando a la chica

-Trabajando, la dueña del lugar me permite trabajar aquí cuando se lo pido

-¿Lo mismo Ritsuka?

-Si Reborn, lo mismo, la dueña es alguien que me permitió trabajar aquí aun con mi problema

-¿Los conocen?—pregunto Rosalie con los brazos cruzados y un ligero puchero

-Si—dice Megumi acercándose a Dino—el es mi hermanito—dijo para abrazar fuertemente a Dino

-Yo viví con Dante y Dino. Mientras que Reborn me entreno para poder defenderme

Los Vongola estaban sorprendidos y las chicas fingieron estarlo, ellas ya sabían aquello, aunque lo habían olvidado por completo

-Bueno, después recordamos el pasado, ahora hay que trabajar—exclama Alice con una sonrisa

-Si, las que estarán en la primera hora vallan a cambiarse, el café da uniformes para todos que se quedan aquí—explica Anle—bien, ¿todos trabajaran aquí?

-No solo los chicos, ellos y yo—dice Reborn señalando a los Cavallone –los vigilaremos

-Si es así, retírense por favor—dice Hitomi

Los tres salieron, pero Reborn mantuvo su mirada en las jóvenes para después salir.

-¿Cómo nos distribuiremos con ellos?—pregunto Hina

-Como siempre lo hemos hecho—exclamo Fannie, con una pecera y una hoja de papel—pongan su nombre aquí de manera espaciada.

Los jóvenes así lo hicieron y descubrieron a lo que se refería, después de poner sus nombres, las chicas partieron la hoja y pusieron los pedazos en la pecera y depuse sacaron tres nombre.

-Debido a que somos mucho saldremos cada media hora en cambio—exclamo Nuri mirando a Anle—serán seis en cada media hora y si salimos ya todos antes de que cierre el café, repetiremos

Anle asintió, aunque era la jefa de las y los meseros, siempre les permitía a sus compañeras tomar las decisiones de ambos lugares, así se evitaba tener que ser llamada a cada hora para arreglar algo de la plantilla.

Fel, Yami y Nagi salieron primero junto a Alaude, Tsuna y Lampo, media hora después, salían Ritsuka, Hitomi y Shade con Daemon, Lambo y Gokudera; Nuri, Kiori y Rias, salieron con Hibari (para molestia de este), G y Knuckle; Ale, Kayri y Hikuri con Mukuro, Giotto y Ryohei; Azuka, Camile, Yu y Tomoe con Asari, Yamamoto; Megumi, Bella, Yu, Nuri, Fannie y Alice, fueron las siguientes; Nix, Diana, Azuka, Hiroshi, Minakko y Tsuruko; Anle, Hina, Kineret y Yukari fueron las ultimas; Rosalie se mantuvo en la maquina de café.

Aunque les costo un poco los Vongola aprendieron rápido el movimiento del lugar, además las chicas eran amables con ellos. En una de las mesas se hallaban Reborn, Dino y Dante quienes disfrutaban de las delicias del café, así como también de algunos postres.

Reborn miraba el actuar de los jóvenes pero también miraba de reojo a las dos chicas que el y los Cavallone conocía. Si bien el no creía aquel dicho de que el mundo era un pañuelo, si le parecía extraño que dos pupilas de el, que estuvieran involucradas en la mafia trabajaran como chicas corrientes en aquel establecimiento.

Kirene miraba desde la segunda planta el comportamiento de sus nuevos meseros y no le paso desapercibida la mirada de sospecha del asesino y supo el por que, sonrío para si misma, aquello no le preocupaba, ya que la sospecha desaparecería pronto.

El café cerro y los chicos se despedían

-Buen trabajo chicos—exclamo Dino con una sonrisa

-Gracias Dino-respondió Giotto

-¿Y como quedaron?—pregunto con interés Dante

-No vendremos hasta el lunes, ese día nos dirán como nos organizamos—exclamo Asari.

Los chicos dieron vuelta para hallarse una fila

-¿Y esto?—pregunto sorprendido Lambo

-Oh, es para la entraba de _Arcobaleno Angeli_, vine que día con los chicos del club, es un karaoke fuera de lo común, dicen que mañana va a ver un evento y se escucha que será interesante se hace de una a dos veces ¿Qué les parece si venimos?

-¡Suena extremo!—grita Ryohei

-Me gusta la idea, ¿Qué opinas Giotto?—pregunta Tsuna

-Creo que será interesante venir.

-Si el décimo/primo dicen que debemos venir lo haremos—dicen a la par G y Gokudera

Los demás asienten y así quedan en verse al otro días a las seis para tener buenos lugares para el espectáculo

* * *

Aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Una aclaracion, Kirene es la tia de Anle y al igual que las chicas tiene un seudonimo que es Cirene.

Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios, alertas y demás.

También a las chicas que me permiten usar sus ocs para esta historia.

Pues ahora, el próximo capitulo es el de la purificación, las chicas que aparecen, por favor si quieren usar algún traje especial en el capi, avísenme y saldrán según los reviews que manden. Creo que es todo, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Ciao, ciao


	9. Chapter 9 Capitulo 7

Las personas del aeropuerto de domino estaban nerviosos, hacia poco se les había comunicado que un jet muy conocido para ellos estaba por aterrizar.

Aquel jet traía un grupo de personajes extraños y locos, que causaban miedo, stress y destrucción.

Tanto era el stress creado por este grupo de personas, que las azafatas y el piloto del jet que lo había llevado estaban suspirando con tranquilidad.

Ahora aquel grupo y la destrucción creada era para la ciudad de Namimori.

La primera en bajar era aquella persona de la cual se desconocía su sexo, debido a su vestimenta, algunos podrían asegurar que era hombre otros que era mujer, mas nadie estaba seguro de eso.

El siguiente fue un "hombre" de peinado mohicano de color verde y unas gafas de sol.

El siguiente un chico rubio con una tiara en la cabeza, sus cabello impedía ver el color de sus ojos, pero la sonrisa burlona y el shishishi de su risa, ponían los pelos de punta.

El siguiente era un chico con cara monótona tenia sobre el un sombrero en forma de manzana, parecía ser el mas joven del grupo.

El siguiente en bajar era un hombre de cabello largo de color blanco, en una de sus manos llevaba una espada que nunca soltaba para nada y en vez de hablar gritaba

De tras de el venia un hombre moreno, que este como siempre que iban a la ciudad bajaba cargando a otro moreno de ojos carmesí, cuya saludo era escoria o basura.

Ellos eran los Varia, el grupo de asesinos de la familia Vongola, de quienes se dice que han logrado superar misiones en los cuales un humano normal no saldría vivo.

Los encargados de la seguridad del aeropuerto temblaban al verlos caminar, la destrucción creada por ese grupo era increíble, había algunos rumores que habían dicho que la escuela de la ciudad, aquella que protegían aquellos gemelos terribles, había quedado semi-destruida ante la presencia de estos ocho.

Cerca de aquella puerta por donde los Varia entrarían al aeropuerto se hallaba Glynis, quien esperaba poder cruzar unas cuantas palabras con su _madre/padre_ y avisarle a las chicas

En cuanto aquel encapuchado apareció se acerco de forma que nadie de sus compañeros la notara.

-Pensé que llegarían en una semana

-El jefe quiso llegar antes—exclamo viper sin mirarla

-Xanxus ¿preocupado?—pregunto con cinismo la chica

-Calla, por cierto quiero que te presentes con los demás esta noche

-Olvídalo _madre_, no trabajare para Varia, solo contigo, no pretendo ser parte de un ridículo grupo de locos, trabajare desde las sombras como siempre lo he hecho

-Entiendo, pero quiero que estés al pendiente de todos

-Lo estoy, por cierto creo que deberías saber que estoy en la escuela donde los decimos, en el salón de sus guardianes del sol

-Veo que comienzas rápido

-Así es y espero una excelente paga por este trabajo

-Aprendes rápido niña

-Aprendí del mejor

Dijo Glynis para alejarse justo cuando Bel apareció a un lado de aquel personaje.

Así se dirigió a casa a tomar un descanso y avisarle a las chicas de la llegada de los varia.

Al llegar a su hogar se percato que la esperaban para cenar, como siempre, ella no quería pertenecer a otro grupo que no fuera ese.

Después de sentarse les dio las noticias a sus compañeras, mismas que Reborn le daba a los décimos: Varia había llegado con una semana de anticipación.

* * *

Al día siguiente los miembros de vongola eran comunicados de la llegada de varia, mientras eran vigilados por las chicas que se encontraban ya en la escuela o eso era el intento de aquel día

-¿Qué te preocupa Anle?—cuestiono Fel apareciendo junto a la chica

-Nada en especial, solo el hecho de que bajamos la guardia referente a Ritsuka y Megumi

-No creo que eso nos cause problemas, al fin y al cabo la mentira que les dijimos será corroborada por nuestra matriz en Italia

-Lo se—exclamo la chica con una sonrisa—pero aun así no podemos permitir nada de este tipo de nuevo, no podemos permitir que nuestro pasado interfiera con nuestro presente

Fel se mantuvo en silencio, era cierto que todas tenían pasado trágicos debido a la mafia, algunas de sus compañeras se habían convertido en maquinas asesinas sin humanidad debido a la crueldad que habían vivido en el pasado, pero que entre ellas trataban de recuperarla.

-¿Cómo crees que les este hiendo a las chicas del hotel?

-De seguro bien, saben lo que deben hacer.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de la familia Sawada, Reborn tenia en sus manos la información del café, así como del karaoke, ambos eran conocidos como zonas neutrales en la mafia, nadie debía atacar en aquella zona sino querían problemas, toda la calle donde ambos establecimientos se hallaban eran respetados en una extraña alianza que muy pocos conocen.

Dejo la información aun lado, debido a que el café era visitado por mafiosos lo dicho por sus antiguas pupilas era cierto, pero tenia la sensación de que en ese lugar sucedía algo más.

* * *

Mientras en el hotel principal, las chicas estaban escuchando al gerente quien tartamudeaba y repetía la misma frase hasta tres veces llamando la atención de las chicas.

Cuando por fin pudo decir algo coherente la mando a las habitaciones donde estarían trabajando.

-Eso fue extraño ¿no creen?—pregunto Alice mientras se dirigían al ascensor, para dirigirse a las suites

Las chicas simplemente asintieron ante dichas palabras pero se dirigieron a sus respectivos protegidos.

-Bueno suerte con ellos—exclamo Rosalie, tocando en la primera puerta que era la de uno de los Cavallone, para ser exactos la de Dino

Dino estaba sumido en sus pensamientos respecto a la presencia de su hermana en aquella ciudad, si bien le había escrito indicándole problemas no esperaba que esta se presentara ahí y mas que trabajara en aquel café.

Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos y así dio el pase

-Buenos días joven Cavallone—exclamo Rosalie entrando con el uniforme del hotel.

-bu…buenos días señorita

Dino no sabia que decir, frente a el estaba la chica que preparaba los café en aquel lugar, si bien ahí vestía un pantalón negro y camisa y estaba detrás de la barra, pero en ese momento veía a una chica de unos quince años aproximadamente, con un falda arriba de las rodillas y una camisa, la verdad es que la chica estaba de buen ver

Rosalie sentía la mirada del joven, así que lo miro de forma fría, haciendo que el joven sudara

-I…iré a desayunar…la dejo haciendo sus deberes

Exclamo Dino saliendo del lugar

-Valla si que tiene carácter—susurro—pero es muy linda

Tsuruko golpeo la puerta aledaña a la de Rosalie, ahí se hallaba Dante Cavallone, quien le había dado el paso.

El otro miembro de la famiglia aliada más poderosa de Vongola, se hallaba leyendo o eso era lo que intentaba, la sorpresa de ver aquella chica que se había autonombrado hermana mayor de Dino le había sorprendido, escucho los golpes y dio paso.

Si la presencia de Megumi en la ciudad le había llamado la atención, la presencia de aquella chica en su habitación le daba una extraña sensación

-Disculpa, ¿no trabajas en el café nido de fénix?—pregunto el joven mirando a la chica

-Si, así es, pero solo trabajo medio tiempo ahí—respondió la chica, como cualquier cosa

Dante asintió a las palabras de la chica, y decidió dirigir su mirada a su lectura, pero en eso nuevos golpes se escucharon

-Adelante—exclamo bajando la mirada—buenos días Dino—saludo a su primo quien entraba

-Buenos días Dante, vamos a desayunar

-Claro, con permiso señorita

Tsuruko asintió para verlos salir.

Unas puertas más lejos, Azuka, Hitomi, Diana, Tomoe y Hina entraban después de que les dieran el paso.

En el instante en que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas, agradecieron el entrenamiento que habían tenido ya que se habían agachado justo a tiempo a la lluvia de cuchillos que se incrustaron en la puerta

-Shishishi, las plebeyas tienen reflejos—exclamo Bel

-¡Voooooooiiiii! ¡No les lances cuchillos!—grito el peliblanco

-Bel-chan, no espantes a las chicas antes de tiempo ~~-exclamo el estrafalario de gafas—así que ustedes serán quienes nos atiendan ¿y cuales son sus nombres lindas~~?

-Somos, Tomoe, Diana, Azuka, Hitomi—exclamo señalando a sus amigas—y yo soy Hina

-Bienvenidas chicas, yo soy Lussuria, pero me pueden decir Luss, ese de allí—dijo señalando a Viper—es viper, el chico que les dio la bienvenida con los cuchillos es Bel

-Príncipe Bel, para ustedes plebeyas

-Querrá decir príncipe falso—exclamo el chico con sombrero de manzana—eso duele Bel-sempai—dijo al recibir las cuchilladas que el chico había lanzado

-El chico con el sombrero de manzana es Fran, el pelilargo es Squalo—señalando, este no apartaba la mirada de Hina-ese de ahí—exclamo señalando a Leviatán y quien no se había movido en ningún momento—es Levi y

Pero antes de continuar el sonido de algo estrellándose en la pared detuvo el discurso del guardián del sol, todos miraron a la pared y ahí una mancha de vino se mostraba, las chicas miraron a Hitomi, quien había tenia la imperiosa necesidad de agacharse y de no haberlo hecho la copa le hubiera golpeado a ella.

-¡Voooooooiiiii! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa jefe bastardo?!

-Cállate escoria—exclamo el ojirojo, quien se encontraba enfrascado en una extraña batalla de miradas con Hitomi—tu basura—exclamo el líder de varia a Hitomi—hoy estoy de buenas así que te lo diré una vez mas únete a varia

-Mi respuesta es la misma que aquella vez, me niego a pertenecer a su grupo

El silencio reino en la habitación y fue terminado por Lussuria

-El es el jefe Xanxus—exclamo Lussuria—y bueno debo darles unas indicaciones para que puedan trabajar con nosotros.

Así Lussuria comenzó a darles una lista de cosas que debían hacer y que no debían hacerse, así como también los uniformes que usarían en el futuro.

Las horas pasaron y las chicas terminaron su turno y pudieron decir que parte de su misión había sido un éxito, tomando en cuenta, que en cuanto quedaban solas se dedicaban a poner las cámaras de seguridad que Yu había creado para la misión.

Fuera del hotel se encontraba Rosalie pero su apariencia no era la misma con la que entrara, sino su verdadera apariencia, aquella con la que había sido conocida como la asesina carmesí.

Había convencido a Kirene de que le permitiera aparecer con esa apariencia para poder ayudar a las chicas, aunque sabia que tendría algunos problemas con aquellos que la habían conocido anteriormente y que posiblemente llegaran a aquel lugar, pero aun así debían usar todos susa recursos para averiguar algo de aquella amenaza a esas familias.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mirada detrás de ella, ahí estaba uno de los motivos por los cuales sus compañeras no debía verla con su apariencia real, debía evitar que se preocuparan.

Reborn había ido a ver a los varia, para hablarles de la situación, así como para invitarles al karaoke, solo para molestar a sus dame-estudiantes con los disturbios que ellos podrían hacer, una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, pero se congelo y su semblante se convirtió en uno serio, frente a el estaba la desaparecida asesina carmesí, esta al sentir su mirada le miro.

Durante unos minutos creyó que esta chica seria el famoso enemigo, pero había algunos puntos que no concordaban con eso, la chica era una asesina de primer nivel, por lo que si los Vongola fueran sus enemigos ya estarían muertos, la chica además trabajaba sola y si su contacto no le agradaba lo mataba, ella trabajaba así

Aunque tenia alrededor de un año de desaparecida, un día simplemente desapareció.

Decidió caminar hacia ella, para ver su reacción más la mujer hizo movimiento con la cabeza y se fue, Reborn la sigo hasta perderla de vista, escucho risas y vio aquellas jóvenes salir del hotel, ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar? Alzo sus hombros y se adentro para hablar con varia.

Mientras las chicas se iban a la mansión para preparase para su gran noche.

Ni bien eran las seis y ya varios jóvenes estaban ahí formados para esa gran noche

* * *

perdon por actualizar hasta ahora, pero es que mi musa se fue de vacaciones con las otras tres y hasta hace poco regreso, tambien se que habia prometido que este capitulo seria la "gran noche" pero decidi esperar a la proxima actualizacion.

buenos, ahora a las chicas que participan, algunas ya lo saben las demas no, asi que aqui mando unos detalles que necesito:

1.- traje de baño

2.-¿como seria su cita perfecta?

3.-¿como quieren ser descubiertas?¿por error o accidente?

espero que el capi les guste. Ciao


	10. Chapter 10 Capitulo 8

**Los personajes de KHR no me pertencen, ni tampocos las demas chicas, solo Anle**

* * *

Se podía observar una fila que daba vuelta a la manzana, aquella fila, era para entrar al karaoke.

Tanta era la emoción de ver el espectáculo que se había de dar aquella noche, mucho quisieron saber de que se trataba y vieron en Internet algunos de los fragmentos subidos de las anteriores funciones.

Y era por eso el _arcobaleno Angeli_ se engalanaba ante la presencia de sus mejores ángeles, como eran llamados por los demás clientes se presentaban una o dos noches en el establecimientos dando a conocer sus dotes musicales, aquellos que parecían ser dones divinos para ellas.

Todos los que habían visto o escuchado referente al espectáculo esperaban con ansias la apretura de la puerta y justo a la hora la puerta se abrió. Pero aunque el establecimiento era grande de no podría albergar a tantas personas y siendo previsto por la dueña del lugar, se había pedido las calles aledañas del café y puesto un sinfín de mesas, sillas y pantallas para que todos pudieran disfrutar del espectáculo que era muy esperado.

Siempre que esa noche se anunciaba no era mas que necesario una parte de la calle, pero eso era por que solamente dos o máximo seis, pero no todas las chicas, por ese motivo el evento era tan esperado, ya que las conocidas como ángeles estarían aquel día.

En los camerinos las jóvenes se preparaban para esa noche, y como siempre los nervios querían dominarlas.

Cada una se miraba en el espejo y sonreían ante la imagen mostraba, por esos instantes eran solo un grupo de chicas con grandes dones musicales y que podían considerarse normales.

El grupo conformado por Vongola, los dos herederos Cavallone y varia ya estaban entrando, Yamamoto quien había ido y conocía muy bien el carácter de sus compañeros tomo la decisión de que utilizaran una de las mesas de arriba donde casi no había gente o esa esperaba.

Las mesas elegidas estaban cerca del escenario de parte de arriba, ahí podían apreciar el espectáculo sin ningún problema.

Cando la mayoría de las personas ya estaban acomodadas, las luces se prendieron y se situaron donde los dj

-Bienvenidas a la gran noche, la noche de purificación —exclamo Luca—hoy tenemos la actuación de nuestras ángeles, quienes nos deleitaran con sus dones musicales y purificaran con ellos

-pero antes de que ellas comiencen a dar su mejor espectáculo, presentaremos a nuestros meseros y meseras de esta noche—dijo Matt

Así con una melodía clásica se comenzó el desfile de los jóvenes quienes ese día iban vestidos de blanco y con alas, simulando ángeles, quienes sonreían ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de ceremonias.

-bien y antes de pasar por nuestro espectáculo, nuestra ángeles meseros pasaran a tomar sus pedidos, para poder disfrutar el hermoso espectáculo realizado esta noche

-mientras disfruten de un pequeño mix creado por nosotros.

Así las jóvenes pasaron haciendo lo dicho y mientras iban jóvenes con bandejas, otro pequeño grupo se iba acomodando, detrás de los demás, moviéndose por las sombras para posicionarse en el lugar.

Debido al ajetreo y a la tenue luz nadie se había percatado de aquello, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

-bien ya que todos tienen su comida comenzamos con este espectáculo—dijo Matt

-prepárense, para ser purificados—dijo Luka y las luces se apagaron por completo

De pronto una melodía conocida como _canon rock__ (1)_ comenzó a sonar dos violines, un vestido corto de color blanco era la vestimenta de Kiori, mientras que Kirenet vestía un pantalón de cuero y una blusa de tirantes de ¾ de manga; Minako con vestido negro y guantes sin dedos del mismo color tocaba su guitarra, acompañada por Yami quien vestía un vestido negro, Kairy vestida con un pantalón de vestir azul marino y una blusa negra, Azuka tenia un pantalón de vestir blanco al igual que la blusa y Yu quien tocaba con maestría, al igual que sus compañeras, su guitarra roja, su vestimenta elegida por ese día era un vestido en corte diagonal de color gris. Las luces se movía al ritmo de las chicas quienes se movían por ambos pisos y al formaban varias figuras que danzaban por todo el lugar, conforme la melodía se apagaba las luces lo hacían, y las chicas tomaron lugar en los escenarios, acompañarían con sus dones a sus demás compañeras.

Esta vez las luces fueron rojas e índigo y comenzaron a moverse igualmente al son de la música, ante la melodía _Piano composition to Rai from Noblesse_ _(2)_ pero esta vez también formaba imágenes de un bosques y praderas en aquellos colores, mientras que Rosalie, quien tocaba dicha melodía, vestía la parte del torso es un corsé de tela (que se ataba por la espalda con un listón negro que cubría el busto y llegaba a media espalda por la parte de atrás y era rematado por un holan color blanco, también cuenta con dos líneas blancas hechas de holan que se encuentran antes de los costados, y terminaba de la parte inferior del corsé hay un holan igualmente negro que le rodea solo la parte de enfrente, a cada lado de este tiene un de moño mediano color negro y en la parte trasera también; tiene unas mangas independientes al cuerpo del vestido, se hallan cinco centímetros arriba de la mitad del brazo y le cubren hasta pasada la muñeca terminando en un holan negro, son totalmente ajustadas pero sobre ellas se encuentran varias capas de tela de diferentes tamaños y posición, viéndose de una manera bastante elegante, y para unir estas se esta una cinta color negra de unos diez centímetros de grosor que se sujeta de manera similar al corsé por medio de un listón negro, al cual le sobra bastante como para formar un gran moño; una parte delantera de la falda le cubre arriba de la mitad del muslo, es color blanca y plisada, el resto de la falda es totalmente negra y llega por debajo de las rodillas. Sus piernas eran protegidas por medias de color negro que subían quince centímetros de sus rodillas, decoradas por rombos blancos y terminaban en un holan blanco con un listón cruzado rematado en un moño, sus zapatos cerrado de enfrente con tacón grueso y alto adornados por un pedazo de peluche blanco en el borde del zapato y un pequeño listo. En su cuello lleva un collar hecho con listón su cabello era agarrado por un listón mas delgado del que usaba usualmente el moño era mas pequeño y caía sobre los lados, en el nudo de este se hallaba un prendedor de flor con ocho pétalo en cuyo centro se hallaba un pequeño rubí escarlata.

Al finalizar la presentación de Rosalie esta se levanto y dio un inclinación, así las luces se apagaron de nuevo y solo la luz de color rojo apareció.

Yui apareció vestida con un vestido corto blanco con un moño negro debajo del busto y bode del mismo color en el cuello, las medias son negras y utiliza unos botines negros abajo de la rodilla, con un bajo, dio una pequeña inclinación y comenzó a tocar un pequeño solo con su bajo permitiendo que la luz roja recorriera todas las mesas en forma de zorro, al terminarlo dio al igual que su compañera un reverencia y las luces de nuevo se apagaron.

Las luces ahora fueron de tonos azules e índigos, mas el azul predominaba, era el turno de Bella, quien apareció vestida con una playera de tirantes negra, una falda azul a medio muslo y también una short negro debajo de esta, una saco sin mangas de color azul a la altura de los tobillos, con una botas negras y una especie de calentadores en la muñecas de color azul y con una flauta en mano, con una sonrisa, comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta con la flauta y después comenzó a cantar la melodía de _eyes on me_ (3)

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_  
_Same old songs, just once more_  
_My last night here with you?_  
_Maybe yes, maybe no_  
_I kind of liked it your way_  
_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know?_  
_That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so there you are_  
_With that look on your face_  
_As if you're never hurt_  
_As if you're never down_  
_Shall I be the one for you_  
_Who pinches you softly but sure_  
_If frown is shown then_  
_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_  
_Close as I wanted to be_  
_Close enough for me_  
_To feel your heart beating fast_  
_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_  
_did you ever know_  
_That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so share with me_  
_Your love if you have enough_  
_Your tears if you're holding back_  
_Or pain if that's what it is_  
_How can I let you know_  
_I'm more than the dress and the voice_  
_Just reach me out then_  
_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_  
_With that look on your face_  
_As if you're never hurt_  
_As if you're never down_  
_Shall I be the one for you_  
_Who pinches you softly but sure_  
_If frown is shown then_  
_I will know that you are no dreamer_

Keylan vestían un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul, con una playera ajustada sin mangas, ella ayudarían en los coros junto a sus amigas y se movía entre ambos escenarios.

Las luces rodeaban las mesas en forma de aves y se posaban en las mesas, así al finalizar las canción estas desparecieron en una pequeña explosión que era hermosa.

Las luces de color índigo se prendieron mostrando a Ritsuka vestida con un playera negra sin mangas, una falta de tablas blanca con un holan al final de color negra, botas largas, y con una guitarra eléctrica negra con detalles azules con rojo comenzaron a danzar como si fueran olas del mar y comenzó a cantar siendo acompañada por varios chicos vestido con mascaras y algunas de sus compañeras. La canción que había elegido para aquella, fue una nueva de nombre _ugly ducks Will__ (4)_

_Hanabanashii hikari no kage tokai no machi no katasumi de  
Zattou non naka hokori ni mamire ikiru watashi wa minikui ahiru_

_Hakuchou ni nado narenai "kitanai" to nonoshirarete  
Yume nanka minakya yokatta doushite kono yo ni umaret kita no?_

_Kake meguru kanjou, ketsueki atama ga waresou  
I'm ugly. i'm ugly. am i?  
__Matenrou no sukima de hitori_

_Iro no nai hibi kurikaeshi inochi o tatsu yuuki mo nai  
Motomeru mono wa tashika na aisa sagasedo sagasedo miataranai_

_Kimagure ni yasashisa o miseru kamigami ni honrou sarete  
Shinjite mitai to omotte mo naburu you na shisen de korosarete shimau_

_Tsubusareru kanjou, hekieki omoi wa karesou  
Who am i? who am i? am i?  
__Ishi to isho no hazama de yurete_

_Kibu to iu na no dangan gin'iro no revolver ni kometa  
Migigawa no komekami ni atete tamerai mo sezu ni hikigane o hiku_

_Umarekawareru, tensei yarinaoseru nara  
Revive my mind. revive my mind. revive!  
"futsuu" ni akogarete_

_Nagarederu kanjou,ketsueki atama ga waresou  
I'm ugly. i'm ugly. am i?  
__Sayonara utsukushii sekai_

Inmediatamente al terminar la canción, el piano comenzó a sonar sentada en el piano de abajo estaba Hikuri, vestida con un falda blanca arriba de la rodilla y camisa estilo gótico de holanes en las mangas, la melodía que comenzó a tocar era pequeña conocida como _lost Wings (5),_ siendo acompañada por varios colibríes quienes la rodeaban y bebían en las flores que nacían en las mesas que habían en todo el lugar.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Hitomi, quien vestía y cantaba _little pain (6)_ siendo rodeada por mariposas de color morada revoloteando por todo el local

_Travel to the moon  
kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara_

_tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao_  
_kitto futari nara torimodosu_

_* kidzuite_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_sakebitsudzukete_  
_kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
_ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni_  
_no need to cry_

_Travel in silence_  
_te wo nobaseba fureru noni_  
_kimi wa tooi_  
_sore wa omoide no naka no koto_

_koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba_  
_chiisana itami sae itoshikute_

_mitsumete_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_sora wo miagete_  
_zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru_  
_ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made_  
_no need to cry_

_(Feel something_

_Feel nothing  
Listen closely__Listen closely)  
Wide open ears  
Disarm the dream tickler  
In the constant moment  
(You will find me__Where it's quiet  
Listen closely__Listen closely)  
Let the blood flow  
Through all the spaces  
Of the universe_

Hina fue quien continúo, cantando _Kizunairo (7)_ vestía una falda de tablones color azul y una camisa de mangas largas de color blanco, mientras entonaba la cancion un ave fenix volaba, creando una ilusion de que las llamas de color rojo le seguían

_Kizunairo kokoro to kokoro yakusoku no basho kitto michibiku wa  
Tsutaetai tsutaekirenai hatenai omoi wa anata... aa_

_Boukansha no hibi ni yuuki wo dashitara sayounara  
Demo "jiyuu" no teigi ni buranko no youni yureteru no ne ?_

_Gosenfu ni kaita kaidan ippo susunde niho sagattemo  
Hon no chotto setsunasa utau watashi no riaru kanjite ne_

_Kizunairo kokoro to kokoro yakusoku no basho kitto michibiku wa  
Tsutaetai tsutaekirenai zutto anata wo sagashiteta  
Tatoeba sou anata ga hikari watashi ga kage de mitsumeaeta nara  
Namidairo no daiamondo nee zero kara kagayakasetai_

_Boukensha no chizu ni na mo nai kibou wo egakeba  
Hora kamisama ga kimeta shinario wa hakushi to wakaru desho ?_

_Negaigoto moshimo hitotsu kanau to shita nara mou mayowanai  
Anbaransu demo bukiyou datte tsubasa wo hiroge kaze ni naru_

_Itoshikute itooshi sugite koi hitoshizuku omoi tsumuideku  
Kioku no hi wo tayasanaide kako mo mirai mo genzai mo  
Mou ichido ato mou ichido ano hi ano toki eien no ripurei  
Kiseki ga moshi nakutatte habatakuyo yume he tsuduku sora fly..._

_Shinwa ni nanka narenakutemo ii sono mama de ii  
Kowagaranaide musunde ne ai wo deai wo_

_Kizunairo kokoro to kokoro yakusoku no basho kitto michibiku wa  
Tsutaetai tsutaekirenai zutto anata wo sagashiteta  
Itoshikute itooshi sugite koi hitoshizuku someru kizunairo  
Kioku no hi wo tayasanaide ryou no te de tsunagitomeru kara... aa_

_Shinwa ni nanka narenakutemo ii sono mama de ii  
Kowagaranaide musunde ne ai wo deai wo  
Tenshi ni nanka narenakutemo ii sono mama ga ii  
Hitori janaiyo me wo tojireba hora atatakai_

Tomoe apareció con una sonrisa, iba vestida con un vestido de tirante Blanco arriba de la rodilla, dio una pequeña inclinación y comenzó a tocar su armónica mientras que golondrina de colores volaban posándose sobre las mesas.

Alice apareció en la parte superior, la sonrisa que tenía brillaba, el vestido era largo de color blanco, llevaba una tiara sencilla y mientras las luces se centraban en ella, comenzó con su canción _Daydream Syndrome (8)_

_Kowareta kurayami naiteru kimi no kage  
Tsumetai tobira wa ima de mo tozasare_

_Mou modore wa shinai no? ano hibi, ano yume, ano kibou wa  
Kono sora wa honmono? kimagure totsuzen, iro o kaeteku_

_Koete sono kabe no mukougawa e  
Kurutte yuku sekai no kakera ga  
Hagareochite kiete yuku wa *daydream_

_Yuganda omoi de umidasu maboroshi wa  
Hakanaku kieteku mirai no ashioto_

_Kono kimochi wa nan na no? itakute, tsurakute, kanashii no ni  
Mada shinjite mitai no wa kimi ga te o tsukande ite kureru kara_

_Tonde ima, mabataku sono mae ni  
Afuredasu kinou no zangai  
Yurayura yurete maichiru wa *daydream_

_Tozashita me de miru kono keshiki wa  
Maru de kagami no naka no jibun_

_Koete sono kabe no mukougawa e  
Kurutte yuku sekai no kakera ga  
Hagareochite kiete yuku wa *daydream_

La siguiente en aparecer, fue Azuka, quien vestía un vestido de color negro y llevaba una gabardina blanca, con unas botas del mismo color, se presento mientras tocaba una suave melodía en su violín.

Fannie continuo, su vestimenta en un short de mezclilla con cadenas a los costados, una blusa blanca con detalles en color rojo, su sonrisa era encantadora y así comenzó _Headlock (9)_

_Just a flickering screen of scenery  
This weather's bringing it all back again.  
Great adventures, faces and condensation.  
I'm going outside and take it all in._

_You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock,_  
_I don't believe any of it._  
_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_  
_You know you're better than this._

_Wear a different pair, do something out of step_  
_Throw a stranger an unexpected smile...with big intention._  
_Still posted at your station._  
_Always on about the day it should have flown._

_You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock,_  
_I don't believe any of it._  
_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_  
_You know you're better than this._

_Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,_  
_I don't believe any of it._  
_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_  
_You know you're better than this._

_Been walking, you've been hidding,_  
_And you look half dead half the time._  
_Monitoring you, like machines do,_  
_You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye_

_You've been walking, you've been hidding,_  
_And you look half dead half the time._  
_Monitoring you, like machines do,_  
_You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye_

_You know you're better than this_

_I'll make you start, got your heart in a headlock,_  
_I don't believe any of it._  
_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_  
_You know you're better than this._

_Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,_  
_I don't believe any of it._  
_You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_  
_You know you're better than this._

El piano volvió a sonar esta vez con _Ageles & Demonios (10) _por parte de Diana, quien llevaba un clásico vestido de Lolita, que dejaba a todos impresionados, y así como la canción lo indicaba, las luces mostraban imágenes de ángeles y demonios

Nagi continuo, ella vestía un vestido de tirantes blanco hasta la rodilla, con el cabello suelto, su canción a interpretar era _setsuna no kioku(11)_

_Hitomi wo tojite toikaketemita itsumademo kienai yume no IKISATSU_  
_Kagami ni utsuru maboroshi wa tada shizuka ni kanaderu MERODII_

_Munesasu sabishisa no naka akogare wa tsunoru hibi_  
_SETSUNA NO KIOKU tobikoeteyukitai ima wa_

_Hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga_  
_Hakondekureru no KIRAMEKI nagara_  
_Kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe_  
_Machi no hi mo hohoenderu_

_Hitotoki no kaze mo yami ni saku hana mo_  
_Hikari kakushiteru TOKIMEKI nagara_  
_Kasuka ni kikoeta natsukashii koe_  
_Mado wo ake miagetemiru mou ichido_

_Kokoro no koe ni kizuite hoshii itsumademo samenai yume wo miteita_  
_Hitomi ni nokoru omokage wo mada hisoga ni irodoru MERODII_

_Munesasu kurushisa no naka tashikana chikai wo te ni_  
_SETSUNA NO KIOKU tobikoeteyukitai hitori_

_Hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga_  
_Hakondekureru no KIRAMEKI nagara_  
_Kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe_  
_Machi no hi mo hohoenderu_

_Sugi te yuku kisetsu modoranai jikan_  
_Tachidomaru koto ga kanawanainara_  
_Ano hi no omoide iroasenu you ni_  
_Kibou no hikari kono te de terasou_

_Hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga_  
_Hakondekureru no KIRAMEKI nagara_  
_Kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe_  
_Machi no hi mo hohoenderu_

_Hitotoki no kaze mo yami ni saku hana mo_  
_Hikari kakushiteru TOKIMEKI nagara_  
_Kasuka ni kikoeta natsukashii koe_  
_Mado wo ake miagetemiru mou ichido_

El sonido de un violonchelo hizo su presencia en cuento la melodía termino y Nuri era quien tocaba el instrumento, siendo después que _As the world falls down (12) _comenzara a ser interpretada

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_  
_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_  
_A love that will last within your heart_  
_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_  
_Makes no sense for you_  
_Every thrill has gone_  
_Wasn't too much fun at all_  
_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_  
_As the world falls down_  
_Falling_  
_(As the world) Falling down_  
_Falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_  
_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_  
_Though we're strangers till now_  
_We're choosing the path between the stars_  
_I'll lay my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through_  
_Makes no sense for you_  
_Every thrill has gone_  
_Wasn't too much fun at all_  
_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_  
_As the world falls down_  
_Falling_  
_(As the world falls)_  
_Falling_  
_Falling_  
_As the world falls down_  
_Falling_  
_Falling_  
_Falling_  
_Falling in love_  
_As the world falls down_  
_Falling_  
_Falling_  
_Falling_  
_Falling in love_  
_As the world falls down_  
_Makes no sense at all_  
_Makes no sense to fall_  
_Falling_  
_As the world falls down_  
_Falling_  
_Falling_  
_Falling in love_  
_As the world falls down_  
_Falling_  
_Falling_  
_Falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_Falling in love_

La siguiente en aparecer fue Ale quien llevaba un vestido largo de color azul, así mientras tocaba el piano y al hacerlo varias _cadenas de flores (13)_ se hicieron presentes, siendo acompañada por el arpa que tocaba Megumi, quien llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de un solo tirante

_Nakushita iro wa  
Tooi hi no kioku  
Furui e no gu no hako  
Sotto akereba_

_Osanai tomo ga_  
_Itsumo ita yo ne_  
_Kawaru koto nai_  
_Ano egao_

_Futari de yume wo_  
_egaita, kokoro_  
_no kyanbasu mada_  
_Iro asenai_

_Kimo no te to boku no_  
_te wo kasaneta hino_  
_nukumori_

_Hito wa naze_  
_itoshisa to_  
_Nikushimi wo awasemotte itsumo_  
_Ikiru no darou_

_Yorokobi to_  
_kanashimi wo_  
_Karamasetsumuida_  
_seishun no_  
_towa no kizuna_  
_hana no kusari yo_

_Sugisatta uta wa_  
_tooi hi no kioku_  
_Chirabatta hotonoha_  
_hiroiatsume_

_Me mo kuramu you na to ki wo_  
_sugoshita_  
_Soba ni itsumo_  
_Kima ga ita ne_

_Futari de oto wo_  
_kasaneta, mune no_  
_gosenfu wa towa_  
_ni kienai_

_Futatsu no koe ga_  
_hibikiaukokoro no_  
_haamonii_

_Kami wa naze_  
_Meguriai_  
_wakareyuku sadame wo_  
_hito ni ataeta no darou_

_Afurederu_  
_kono namida_  
_kawa to nari hana no hitsugi_  
_nosenagarete yuku_  
_To wa no merodii_

_Hito wa naze_  
_itoshisa to_  
_nikushimi wo awasemotte itsumo_  
_ikiru no darou_

_Yorokobi to_  
_Kanashimi wo_  
_Karamasetsumuida seishun_  
_No towa no kizuna_  
_Hana no kusari yo_

_Kami_  
_sae mo kirenai_

_Tamashii no_  
_Hana no kusari_

Las cadenas rodearon a Yukari, quien estaba sentada y comenzó a tocar su cello, con la canción _Romance (14),_ un short negro, con las botas largas de color blanco y una playera de tirantes eran su vestimenta de ese día. Justo al terminar su canción es Glynis quien viste con un vestido en tono perla con vuelo y su interpretación junto a su chelo es _Hide and seek (15)_

Las luces se volvieron tenues y el el escenario de abajo apareció Rías tocando el violín, la melodía cuyo nombre es _Devil's Trill (16)_ y que provoca un juego de la luces como si fueran llamas

Fel fue la siguiente, un vestido largo de color azul interpretando _bulletproof (17)_

_Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in_

_I'm burning bridges shore to shore_  
_I break away from something more_  
_I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap_  
_Been there, done that, messed around_  
_I'm having fun, don't put me down_  
_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_This time baby,_  
_I'll be, bulletproof_  
_This time baby,_  
_I'll be, bulletproof_

_I won't let you turn around_  
_And tell me now I'm much too proud_  
_To walk away from something when it's dead_  
_Do, do, do, your dirty words_  
_Come out to play when you are hurt_  
_There are some things that_  
_should be left unsaid_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_  
_And life's too short for me to watch_  
_And baby, your time is running out_  
_I won't let you turn around_  
_And tell me now I'm much too proud_  
_All you do is fill me up with doubt_

_This time baby,_  
_I'll be, bulletproof_  
_This time baby,_  
_I'll be, bulletproof_

_repeat 2x_

_This time...I'll_  
_be...Bulletproof_

_repeat 2x_

_This time baby,_  
_I'll be, bulletproof_  
_This time baby,_  
_I'll be, bulletproof_

_repeat 2x_

Nix hace su aparicion en el escenario de la parte superior, con pantalón blanco y una camisa negra, quien se encargo de interpreta _volumen up (18)_

_Naleul cheoeum, bwasseul taen, nundo mos taesseossdeon  
Neo uh uh uh uh, neo uh uh uh uh  
Swibdago, silhdamyeo, dwieseo nae yaegi  
Hae eh eh eh eh, Why..._

_Maeil nae mogsolie, chumeul chugo usgo balabodeon  
Neon ije nae mogsolido, deudgi silhdagoseo, deungeul dolligo isseo_

_Michigesseo na ije keutnassdae, deo isangeun nae jaliga eobsdae  
Nae mogsolil nopyeojwo, nopyeojwo, nopyeojwo  
I eumageul deo keuge, Everybody time to rock!_

_Da chiugo Pump up the volume! (Up up)  
Deudgi silheo Pump up the volume! (Up up)  
Galsulog deo byeonhaejil geoya ah, doghage eh eh eh  
Oh deo~ Uh uh uh uh uh, Uh uh uh uh uh  
Oh deo~ Uh uh uh uh uh, Uh uh uh uh uh_

_Jedaelo, nal han, beon bwajun jeog eobseossdeon  
Neo uh uh uh uh, neo uh uh uh uh  
Naega mwol, hadeonji, gwansimjocha eobsdeon  
Hey eh eh eh eh, Why..._

_Maeil nae gaseumman deo, joyeooge haneun neoui siseoni  
Ije nae gaseume deo, sangcheolo namaseo, naleul gamchwobeolyeosseo_

_Michigesseo na ije keutnassdae, deo isangeun nae jaliga eobsdae  
Nae mogsolil nopyeojwo, nopyeojwo, nopyeojwo  
I eumageul deo keuge, Everybody time to rock!_

_Da chiugo Pump up the volume! (Up up)  
Deudgi silheo Pump up the volume! __(Up up)__  
_

Shade es la que continua con la presentación, con una polera negra y una falda comienza a interpretar _ROlling Girl (19)_

_ROLLING GIRL wa itsu made mo  
Todoka nai yume mite  
Sawagu atama no naka wo  
Kaki mawashite, kaki mawashite_

_"Mondai nai" to tsubuyaite  
Kotoba wa ushina wakareta.?  
Mo shipai, mo shipai  
Machiga sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no.!_

_Mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogaro masu" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara.!_

_"Mo ii kai.?"  
"Mada desu yo"  
"Mada mada saki wa mie nai node"  
"Iki wo tomeru no...ima"_

_ROLLING GIRL no nare no hate  
Todoka nai mukou no iro  
Kasanaru koe to koe wo  
Maze awase te, maze awasete_

_"Mondai nai" totsubuyaita  
Kotoba wa ushina wareta  
Dou natta te ii datte sa  
Machigai datte okoshi chaou to sasou sakamichi_

_Ahh, mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wo douka korogashite" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara.!_

_"Mo ii kai.?"  
"Mo sukoshi"  
"Mo sugu nanika mieru darou to"  
"Iki wo tomeru no... ima"_

_Mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogari masu" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara.!_

_"Mo ii kai.?"  
"Mo ii yo"  
"Soro soro kimi mo tsukareta roune"  
"Iki wo yameru...ima"_

Anle aparece después de ella y un vestido sencillo de color negro es con lo que se presenta para comenzar a entonar _Jazmin (20)_

_Jibun ga kuyashikute kuchibiru kamu toki wa  
mune de tsubuyaite miru yo kimi no sono namae_

_hito ni mirarenu you hoho wo nuguu toki wa_  
_sotto omoi ukaberu yo kimi no sono egao_

_kokoro kara itoshii hito yo_

_doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori_  
_mayoi nagara tooi basho e_  
_keredo watashi kowaku wa nai_  
_kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba_

_awai awai jasumin ni wa_  
_tsuyoi tsuyoi omoi ga aru_  
_donna toki mo kao wo agete_  
_"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa"_

_rin to shite itakute fui ni kuzureta toki_  
_sonna watashi wo kimi dake mitomete kureta ne_

_kokoro kara yasashii hito yo_

_kyou wa itsuka kaze ni chitte_  
_kioku no michi usurete yuku_  
_keredo watashi sabishiku nai_  
_sore wa tashika na akashi dakara_

_hashirisugiteku ame_  
_nioi tatsu kagerou_  
_nante nante takai sora_

_doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori_  
_mayoi nagara tooi basho e_  
_keredo watashi kowaku wa nai_  
_kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba_

_shiroi shiroi jasumin ni wa_  
_fukai fukai omoi ga aru_  
_donna toki mo donna toki mo_  
_"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa"_

Camille es la ultima en participar, con una sonrisa se presenta, sui vestido de color rosa le da una gran apariencia y con ella _Seishun Vibration(21)_ se termina la presentación

_Kotoba janai ne toki ni kokoro wo  
Musubu no wa mekubase dattari kokyuu dattari  
Kotoba wa heta demo itsumo minna wo  
Sotto sasaetetai yo fukai neiro de_

_Kono yubisaki hanatsu vibration  
Minna wo rakuen e hakobu teleportation_

_Shiranai aida ni sutaato  
Kitteta watashi no seishun  
Itsunomanika te ni shiteta  
Nani yori kokochi ii pojishon  
Tsuite koi tte iu kawari  
Saikou no rain sagasu yo  
Hitotsu ni nareta shunkan  
Atsukunacchau rashikunakutemo_

_Sukoa ou tabi yume no rinkaku  
Nazotteru ki ga suru yuuki umareru  
E no nai pazuru uzumeteku you na  
Muzukashikute yarigai no aru hibi_

_Yongen demo mugen imagination  
Minna wo egao ni kaeru invitation_

_Gooru nante mada mada  
Mienai watashi no seishun  
Yuuhi megake dasshu suru  
Mitai na hayaru kimochi  
Daisuki da tte iu kawari  
Utsukushii rizumu okuru yo  
Haato kayotta shunkan  
Sakebi dashichau shiawase sugite_

_Saisho kara yakusoku sareta yuujou janai  
Ikutsumo kiseki koe nakama ni natta nda_

_Kotae nante mada mada  
Iranai watashi no seishun  
Eien ni ne te ni shitetai  
Nani yori kokochi ii pojishon  
Tsuite koi tte iu kawari  
Saikou no rain sagasu yo  
Hitotsu ni nareta shunkan  
Atsukunacchau rashikunakutemo  
Kore ga honto no watashi nano kamo_

La canción termino y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para nada, todos los presentes, ya fueran por Internet o ahí mismo se levantaron a aplaudir, las canciones eran hermosas y hablaban de distintos sentimientos, aquellas canciones llegaron al alma y así como se digiera purificaron el aura de los presentes.

Eran las dos de la mañana y aun las personas continuaban saliendo, las jóvenes platicaban e incluso llegaban a dar autógrafos, todo estaba bien, la misión se podía iniciar sin ningún problema.

Los vongola, los dos Cavallone, Varia e Irie salieron con una sonrisa en los labios, no hablaban por miedo a romper el ambiente, su corazón latía con tranquilidad, Reborn sentía que se había sumido en una extraña mezcla de las llamas del cielo y la lluvia.

Llegaron a sus casas con tranquilidad, el enemigo no importaba, el futuro no era esperado, solo la sensación que había en ese momento.

Las chicas también se fueron a descansar, con sonrisas, por que durante aquella presentación algunas de las chicas lograron notar a sus protegidos y al verlos ahí, con sus miradas fijas les hizo sentir una extraña calidez.

Las sonrisas se mantuvieron toda la noche el amanecer, incluso para aquellos que aun no llegaban a la ciudad, el evento les trajo paz.

* * *

Aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste, ya estare actualizando mas seguido (espero ¬¬), las musas por fin regresaron y ahora me estan dando dolores de cabeza. Bueno aquí la lista de las canciones utilizadas hoy, espero que les gusten n.n…

(1)  watch?v=6Uf71ljvp8U

(2)  watch?v=5vW7PwWH9fM

(3)  watch?v=wD-kfY4CwjA

(4)  watch?v=UOcZ8ECl7pc

(5)  watch?v=LlW6F8JiMBY

(6)  watch?v=oJT_64n_urY

(7)  watch?v=AKLVy-ExTdw

(8)  watch?v=PuGwsTytwzI

(9)  watch?v=eKZsZkH_MJc

(10)  watch?v=Ur6CnQVTuK4

(11)  watch?v=7qQLcne4gmI

(12)  watch?v=VppuD1St8Ec

(13)  watch?v=EKlX0flt_cc

(14)  watch?v=14sRksQGgts

(15)  watch?v=FZE7WFWdadk&feature=g-all

(16)  watch?v=sPTaE59mwBQ

(17)  watch?v=BXvxwi0Y03k

(18)  watch?v=WyAKRNBUoEc

(19)  watch?v=VBcqUkx-LB0

(20)  watch?v=inHZ59IfRoQ

(21)  watch?v=qXKp0MrJLXY

Tambien las chicas que me digieron que por error o accidente serian descubiertas, podrian dar algunos detalles, para poder crear el capi correpsondiente, gracias.


	11. Chapter 11 Capitulo 9

En un aeropuerto privado una mujer muy bella observaba como su hija y nieta se iban en aquel jet por protección junto a los hombres de confianza y aquellos dos chicos que faltaban.

Ella era Luce quien hacia mucho había dejado el liderazgo del Giglio Nero a su hija Aria, mientras ella era aun considerada como la líder de los arcobalenos, mismos que también iban a Japón mientras que ella se quedaría en Italia en una casa de seguridad.

-Luce, hay que irnos—exclamo el anciano que era el noveno Vongola

-Si

Así la mujer subió a aquella limosina que los llevaría a su protección, una casa muy bien protegida donde también estaban algunos líderes.

Debido a la extraña amenaza que atacaba a Vongola y sus principales aliados, muchos lideres estaban en casa indetectables, mientras que los que tomaban sus lugares eran ilusiones o dobles.

Hasta ese momento se sabían solo de tres dobles que habían muerto.

-No te preocupes por nada Luce, tu hija y nieta estarán a salvo juntos a esos dos chicos, las Angelis tears evitaran que algo malo les pase

-No son ellas las que me preocupan, son las Angelis quienes lo hacen

-¿Alguna visión sobre ellas?

-Una y muy extraña…no puedo interpretarla, además Aria y Uni también la han tenido, es muy confusa

-Si te siente mejor seria bueno que me la contaras

-Como te digo Timoteo es extraña, _es un prado lleno de flores, se ven algunas siluetas blancas que parecen ser ángeles y hay atrás de ellos otras siluetas negras, parecen felices, pero algo sucede, una risa cruel aparece y las siluetas negras se alejan dejando a las blancas solas, el prado comienza a secarse y se escuchan sollozos y el lugar se encuentra en penumbras y las alas que estaban en las siluetas blancas se caen, cuando me acerco las siluetas se alejan, pero veo las lagrimas convertidas en cristales_

-Y dices que tu hija y nietas han tenido la misma

-Así es, no se que pueda significar, pero se que se trata de las Angelis, se dice que ellas utilizan los cristales en forma de lagrimas…

* * *

-Bien aquí están las lagrimas—exclamo Matt mientras les mostraba el cofre donde estaban—el brillo es impresionante

Así las chicas tomaron sus correspondientes cristales y en cuanto estuvieron en sus manos brillaron de forma pura con las llamas que ellas portaban

-Estamos listas para la misión, solo falta que los que faltan lleguen—dice Camille

-Si, hay que poner de nuestro esfuerzo—dice Yu

-¿Qué se sabe de los que faltan?—pregunta Kirene

-La líder del giglio Nero y su hija, junto a los líderes de Gesso y shimon, llegan hoy, pero los arcobalenos llegaran en los próximos días

-Creemos que a más tardar el viernes de esta semana ya por fin aparecemos para esos chicos

-El jet del giglio ¿a que hora aterrizara?

-Dentro de tres horas

-Bien entonces las chicas correspondientes para ellos prepárense, ahora pueden irse, las llamare para la cena

Las chicas asintieron y decidieron irse a hacer algunos de sus hobbies preferidos

-¿Qué te preocupa Kirene?—exclamo una sombras saliendo de una bruma mientras las chicas se iban

-Hay algo que no me gusta, una sensación extraña Bermuda

-Las chicas saldrán victoriosas

-¿pero a que precio?—pregunta la mujer mirando al líder de la prisión—esta vez las personalidades principales de las chicas están involucradas, esta vez sus yo reales están cerca

-No te preocupes Kirene, las protegeremos—exclama el hombre

-si lo se…

Algunas de las chicas decidieron ir a dar un paseo, otras a entrenar y las demás se quedaron en casa leyendo o mirando televisión.

Pronto todos los protegidos llegarían y no se tendrían que preocupar.

Pero aunque en ese momento sus pensamientos se fueran a otras actividades, estaban concientes de que lo que había estado sucediendo en la ciudad era un claro ejemplo de que habían estado subestimando a los vongola.

* * *

Los vongola se encontraban en el bosque cercano al templo de la ciudad, en aquel lugar se encontraban entrenando y conociendo todas las habilidades de sus caja armas, mientras Reborn los vigilaba, tenia presente que la asesina carmesí había vuelto a las andadas, Bianchi y el se habían encontrado ya con la mujer, al igual que algunos de los varia, pero la chica que dejaba a su paso sangre no les había hecho nada, al contrario parecía estar investigando.

Y hablando de su investigación, de nuevo había decidido buscar información de aquellas chicas que los estaban protegiendo, claro ahora con ayuda de Irie Soichi, pero hasta ahora no habían podido conseguir nada. Esas chicas no existían para nadie.

Pero Reborn no era el mejor asesino por nada, así que decidió buscar alguna igualdad entre las _Angelis_ y el karaoke que llevaba un nombre similar _El arcobaleno angeli_

Era simple la búsqueda, buscar la relación entre la ciudades donde esas chicas habían estado y los karaoke…aunque al principio encontró cinco similitudes entre ellas Namimori, las demás no lo fueron, karaokes abiertos a la par en ciudades cercanas donde ellas habían sido vistas trabajar, ninguno en la ciudad donde el protegido vivía.

Las chicas del karaoke eran distintas entre si, se decía de la aparición de algunos de otros karaoke para poder entrenarlos y después ellos se iban a los dos meses de estar presentes.

El karaoke no tenía ninguna relación con las angeli.

Solo le queda esperar y ver como actuaban, hasta ahora los habían ayudado a enfrentarse contra algunos enemigos.

Observo a los jóvenes con sus peleas habituales, Daemon contra Alaude, Hibari contra Mukuro, siendo alentados por Ryohey y Knucle, mientras que Yamamoto y Asari reían ante la visión; Lambo y Lampo dormidos en algún lado y los líderes miraban aquello con resignación.

* * *

El jet por fin había aterrizado, aunque era un poco tarde, pero aun así las chicas ya habían sido avisadas de aquello

El líder de Shimon un joven de quince años, cabello rojo y ojos con un extraño símbolo, así como un banda en la nariz bajo del jet. Seguido de un joven peliblanco con una marca debajo de su ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa que aprecia inofensiva, el era Byakuran Millefore, antes Gesso, seguida de el se hallaba una chica de cabello verde oscuro, con un pequeño tatuaje de flor debajo del ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa que irradiaba calidez, Uni bajaba y miraba la escalera para ver a su madre Aria bajar, quien tenia el mismo color de cabello y sonrisa.

Los cuatro eran miembros de tres familia mafiosas poderosos con vía en alianza a vongola y también comenzado a ser atacados, había sido un sorpresa para Enma y Byakuran el hecho de que Reborn, les llamara indicándoles que tenían que viajar a Namimori por protección, Aria y su hija Uni no tanto habían sido informadas por su madre/abuela, así que lo tomaron de forma normal.

Al parecer en Namimori tendrían una protección mayor a la que en Italia se le podía ofrecer y para los dos jóvenes eso les caía muy bien, por que así podrían conocer a los sucesores de vongola y comenzar a realizar una alianza con dicha familia.

Pero la líder del Giglio Nero estaba preocupada, la visión que compartida con su madre e hija no era común, quería entender quienes eran las sombras que abandonaban a los ángeles, algo le hizo mirar a la salida del aeropuerto, ahí la asesina carmesí le miraba, pero había algo diferente en ella, lo intuía.

La chica mantuvo la mirada en Aria para después darse la vuelta e irse pronto seria la cena y debía estar en casa para evitar preocupar a las demás.

-mama ¿sucede algo?—pregunto la pequeña

-No Uni, nada, vamos al hotel

-Yu

**~~ ¿Qué pasa Rosalie?**

-Luce no llego, se quedo en Italia

**~~ Gracias por el aviso**

* * *

Byakuran había decidido ir a una tienda para comprar sus malvaviscos ya que la bolsa que tenía se había terminado, así que entro a una tienda. Se dirigió al área donde su preciado dulce, ahí vio una bolsa de su preciada golosina de sabor fresa, eligiendo así aquella bolsa para comprar, mas su mano se encontró con otra.

En dicho lugar Fannie también había entrado, mientras miraba el lugar se encontró con unos malvaviscos sabor fresa, solo había una bolsa, así que los tomo a la par que un peliblanco.

-Lo lamento—exclamo Fannie

-Descuide ~-dice con una sonrisa Byakuran—parece que tenemos un problema

-Eso parece—susurra—por cierto mi nombre es Fannie

-Yo soy Byakuran

-bien, creo que buscare alguna golosina de fresa, tu puedes quedarte con este—dice mientras se despide con una sonrisa

Byakuran la ve alejarse, mientras toma el paquete, para salir de dicha tienda.

* * *

Al día siguiente los jóvenes retomaron sus actividades normales, siendo Alice, Fannie y Yu, quienes se habían presentado ante los recién llegados como las encargadas de ellos.

Byakuran se sorprendió al ver a la chica que había conocido la tarde anterior como una empleada del hotel y simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y le invito un malvavisco de fresa que un le quedaba.

Aria y Uni, no pudieron evitarle una fija mirada a Yu, quien mantuvo la mirada. Mas al terminar el escrutinio de ambas para con la joven su primer pensamiento fue infórmale a sus compañeras de que ellas podían ser una amenaza futura, cosa mala.

* * *

Las chicas de la escuela estaban en la azote almorzando junto a sus compañeros del café, aun se preguntaban como era que habían aceptado estar junto a los chicos, claro que aquello había traído que Nix, se la pasara peleando con Mukuro y Daemon debido a sus interesantes peinados, según las palabras de Megumi, haciendo bromas de que habían intentado realizarlos pero que no podían. Las demás junto a los otros se reían de dichas bromas. Así pasaban la hora del almuerzo y al terminar las clases se iban juntos al café.

* * *

Por las calles de Namimori se hallaba un joven de cabello púrpura, considerado como el mejor conductor de motocross que podía haber, especialista de eventos que desafían la muerte, este joven es Skull, quien es considerado como el inmortal y que pertenece al grupo de los arcobalenos, mas para sus compañeros este representante de la nube es un inútil.

Skull había sido llamado junto a sus compañeros por Reborn para estar en la ciudad donde los herederos de Vongola vivían, así que por ese motivo se encontraba en la ciudad de Namimori.

Había decidido dar una vuelta por el lugar antes de ir al hotel, al fin y al cabo había sido de los primero en llegar a la ciudad.

Se encontraba en el interior de una tienda, comprando una bebida, después de pagarla salio, pero no se espero con chocar con una chica.

Kiori iba corriendo por las calle de la ciudad, se había entretenido por lo que ahora iba tarde a su turno en el café.

Iba tan concentrada en llegar a tiempo a su turno que no se percato del joven que iba saliendo de la tienda y con el cual choco.

Kiori cayo encima de Skull y este para evitar que la chica se golpeara había soltado su bebía y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-Auch—fue quejido que llamo la atención a Kiori

-¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunto la chica

-Si no se preocupe—exclamo Skull abriendo los ojos al ver a Kiori no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Discúlpeme iba distraída—decía mientras se incorporaba y le tendía la mano para que se pudiera levantar

-Descuide yo también me distraje no se preocupe—dice con una sonrisa

-Se lastimo por mi culpa—exclama mirando la herida que había hecho, así mientras saca un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que caía

-Soy propenso a heridas y accidentes

-Venga, vamos al café para que le pueda curar esa herida—dice mientras le toma de la mano.

Skull estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por el solo por un simple rasguño, pero había visto que la chica se había sentido mal debido al accidente por eso había aceptado la ayuda.

Kiori llevo a Skull hasta el café, lo metió por la puerta de los empleados y dejándolo en la pequeña sala, se dispuso a buscar el botiquín para poder curarle.

-Esta listo—exclamo Kiori después de desinfectarle la herida y ponerle un curita

-Gracias señorita

-Mi nombre es Kiori

-Yo soy Skull

-Bueno Skull, le invito un café como pago por el accidente

-No es necesario

-Para mi si, así que espere unos minutos y lo llevare a que lo tome

-Claro

Skull vio como la chica entraba a una puerta, así como algunas chicas y chicos entraban, aquello le hacia sentir incomodo, mas por que se quedaban mirándolo.

Kiori salio minutos después con el uniforme, tomo a Skull de la mano y lo llevo a una de las mesas del café.

-¿Bien cual es su pedido?

-¿Eh? Quiero un capuchino y un pedazo de pastel de vainilla

-En unos minutos te lo traigo

-Gracias

Mientras el inmortal esperaba su orden no pudo evitar notar que estaba en una de las sucursales del _nido de fénix_, un café al que le gustaba ir en Italia y que había en algunas ciudades donde el iba por sus eventos. Kiori le entrego su pedido y se fue a continuar con su trabajo

-El arcobaleno de la nube—exclamo Rosalie cuando su compañera regreso

-Ahora entiendo por que se me hacia familiar, bueno un arcobaleno ya localizado

-Así es

Skull miro a la joven que le había atendido y le llamo, haciendo que la chica se le acercara

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas?

-Nada, señorita Kiori, ¿Cuánto será?

-Nada, la casa invita

-Pero

-Le dije que le invitaba un café

-¿No tendrá problemas?

-No, no se preocupe

* * *

Al igual que Skull existe un arcobaleno mas que no es muy querido por sus compañeros, el científico, que algunos tachan de loco Verde.

El siempre es molestado por Reborn, el odio que ambos se tienen es muy grande. Había ido a Namimori por pedido de Luce, no por lo que Reborn quería decirles.

Mientras salía como siempre con papales enfrente de el, un skuter apareció

-¡Cuidado!—grito Shade, mientras maniobraba

-Fíjese—exclamo verde mirando con furia a la joven que desaparecía

-¡Lo lamento!

Logro escuchar, el científico simplemente bufo y se dirigió a donde seria la reunión, aquel café que se había vuelto muy famoso.

Al llegar se encontró con Skull quien prácticamente vivía ya en el lugar y que había agradado a Kiori

-Verde

-Skull

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas Skull?—pregunto Kiori

-No, gracias Verde ¿Qué deseas?

-Un café americano—dijo sin mirara a la chica

Kiori alzo los hombros y se fue donde Rosalie.

-Según Skull, los arcobalenos tienen una reunión hoy aquí

-Ya todos los protegidos están aquí, así que debe ser para poner la reunión—susurro Rosalie.

Minutos después los demás llegaban y se sentaban junto a Skull, ya ahí Reborn les explico a todos la situación, la poca información del enemigo, así como tener la sensación de que habían subestimado a mongola, como la alianza con esas chicas, de las cuales no se sabía mucho.

-Solo espero que las acciones de las Angelis no les traigan tristezas—exclamo Aria mirando de reojo a las jóvenes que atendían

-No veo por que, ellas siempre han trabajado así kora

-Tienes razón /pero nunca habían involucrado su verdadera identidad/

-Bien creo que ya es hora de reunirnos con esas chicas, lo mejor será este sábado ¿Qué dice?

-Me parece bien—exclamo Aria y los demás asintieron

-Bien entonces llamare a esas chicas.

Anle estaba en la azotea había puesto una ilusión para que no notaran su ausencia, aunque estaba segura que sus compañeras lo harían, tenia aquella sensación de haber olvidado algo importante, el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamiento

-¿Si?

_**~~ Ya están todos en Namimori, la reunión será el sábado**_

-Bien, el sábado a las ocho de la mañana en el patio de Nami-chu, que nadie falte—exclamo la chica colgando para después llamar a las demás—chicos hay pijama este viernes para iniciar formalmente.

* * *

Lo se, loo se no tengo perdon, pero mis musas se pelean por ieas absurdas y no me inspiran con esta...

Respecto a que parece que le pongo mas atencion a la otra historia que a esta, no es así...digamos que con Le verdad de Tsuna, maneje un estilo distinto, en pocas palabras ya tengo la historia completa, solo es para subir y con esta escribo cuando llega la inspiracion... no abandonare la historia, solo tengan un poco de pasiencia si?


	12. Chapter 12 Capitulo 10

La noche del viernes llego antes para mucho.

Las jóvenes Angelis estaban reunidas ya en kokuyoland, todas ataviadas con sus trajes de batallas y con sus transportes listos para cuando se diera la señal…

Cada vez que tenían un trabajo, se reunían con su protegido en una área representativa para el, pero para evitar que las descubrieran la noche previa a la reunión realizaban un pequeño trabajo con las llamas de la niebla. Así que durante la noche previa realizaban especie de pijamada, donde hablaban de muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez, hasta que la hora indicada se diera para comenzar.

Y así se dio la hora, así que todas las chicas se dirigieron en sus transportes a recorrer las calles de la ciudad para poner los pequeños artefactos que tendrían las llamas de la nieblas.

Al día siguiente algunos jóvenes que las abrían visto, hablarían de ellas, iniciarían aquellos rumores que las hacían famosas, pero no se preocupaban ya que sus identidades estaban ocultas por sus disfraces, además sus propios vehículos estaba camuflageados para que nadie se percatara de ellos.

Cuando las chicas regresaron a kokuyoland, la ciudad entera ya estaba cubierta de aquellos dispositivos y aquellas que controlaban la niebla hicieron que sus lágrimas se encendieran.

Poco a poco una densa niebla comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad, todo estaba listo para la reunión de las chicas con sus protegidos.

* * *

La ciudad de Namimori despertó extraña ante la niebla que cubría el lugar, muy pocas veces se llegaba a dar el fenómeno, así que para mucho era la primera vez que les correspondía verlos.

En el hotel donde se encontraban algunos de los protegidos, miraban con interés la niebla era lógico que se tratara de ilusionista muy capaces, para rodear todo el lugar y dejar diferentes caminos aleatorios para llegar a donde seria la reunión, solo los portadores de las llamas podían verlos y estaban marcados por pequeñas llamas de los siete colores del arco iris, así que podían utilizar el mismo o uno distinto, al fin y al cabo como dice el dicho: _todos los caminos llevan a roma_, en este caso todos los caminos llevan a Nami-chu.

* * *

Así cuando faltaba una hora para la reunión decidieron salir para ir a la escuela.

Al dar las ocho, el grupo conformado por la décima generación, los varia, los arcobaleno y los líderes de Cavallone, Gesso y Shimon se encontraban esperando la aparición de las Angelis.

Estaban esperando cuando de pronto una voz que le sonó un poco familiar a Xanxus se escucho.

_~~ Adoro el olor, su color su textura, bañarme de ella, has que esta luna se torne carmín para que así en paz pueda dormir ~~_

Conforme la pequeña melodía se daba, entre la niebla se dejaba aparecer frente a ello una joven disfraza de gatita-maid se aparecía con una sonrisa y daba una pequeña reverencia. A su lado derecho aparecía también una joven de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café oscuro, sus ojos son verde brillante y su ropa es de color negro con un cinturón blanco. Mientras que a la izquierda estaba otra joven disfraza de bruja.

A la izquierda una vampiresa se encontraba en medio de una chica nerd de lentes enorme y con algunos libros en sus brazos y de una joven disfraza de Cheeshire. Junto a esta última se encontraba una chica con chaleco que en el gorro trae la forma de un panda y usa un corto short.

A su derecha se encontraba cuatro chicas, las de en medio una de ellas tiene el cabello negro de coletas que llegan al cuello, su ropa es un vestido infantil y zapatos bajos, junto a ella se encontraba una maestra de kinder, junto a una estudiante y del otro lado se encontraba una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, de ojos azules, una chaqueta de cuero y botas largas en colores oscuros.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica con un disfraz de conejo rosa, una policía, una maidneko, su cabello corto por los hombros y con gafas, a su lado una con un disfraz es una vestido morado con negro es negro con listones negros es corto de enfrente pero de atrás es largo atrás en al cintura es sostenido por un gran moño negro tiene un antifaz blanco con mucho gari goleado en negro su cabello como es corto queda suelto pero sus mechones largos como están hasta la cadera los ata hacia atrás haciendo como una coleta delgadita tiene unos guantes de encaje y esta descalza porque siente las vibraciones del suelo, también se encontraba en aquel grupo una Gothic Lolita y por ultimo una Loba-maid.

En la rama de un árbol se encontraba sentada una chica disfrazada con unos shorts negros hasta mitad del muslo, con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta por encima de cuero y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas. Todo esto acompañado de unas orejas y cola de felino mas unos guantes (todo esto de color negro). Y a su lado de pie se encontraba una chica disfrazada de sailor Mercury. Dos ramas arriba paradas se encontraba una chica con el uniforme de la escuela cocuyo, un parche en el ojo izquierdo con una calavera y un peinado muy similar al de Mukuro, junto a ella se encontraba una chica con un abrigo largo como un vestido un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de un color rojo de cuello alto para que no se vea el listón con el dije su cabello atado en una coleta alta y usa una mascara a 3/4 solo se mira uno de sus ojos usa guantes negros y unas botas largas hasta arriba de las rodillas no se ve nada de piel de ella solo parte de la del rostro. Apoyada en el tronco del árbol se encontraba una mas lleva un moño rojo grande en su pelo, su ropa es blanca y roja, y se parece mucho al traje tradicional de una miko. Su cabello es castaño claro. Junto a ella se encuentra una reportera

En la entrada de los edificios escolares recargada en uno de los pilares se encontraba chica rubia, ata su cabello en una larga trenza, y viste un short de mezclilla, y una playera sport de rayas blancas y negras de ojos azules, junto a ellas una chica con un vestido corto de color negro, cabello negro y ojos de color café oscuro. Y recargada en otro pilar se encontraba una chica que vestía una chaqueta negra, una blusa blanca con una corbata negra, falda negra y un lazo negro con un corsé un poco sobre su estómago. En su brazo izquierdo, lleva un guante blanco abotonado. Junto con medias negras hasta el muslo con una franja blanca gruesa en el muslo izquierdo, que es para mantener sus cuchillos de combate, y por último utiliza botas de tacón negras con encaje. Utiliza un antifaz de oro para ocultar parte de su rostro. Junto a ella otra chica vestida con chamarras y botas, de color negro.

-Bien ya estamos todos, antes de continuar me presento, soy Eclipse—exclamo una presencia mas que se acercaba ella iba vestida falda con frente arriba de las rodillas, parte de atrás hasta los tobillos, blusa de mangas de ¾, botas largas en colores blancos y negros, cinturón en diagonal, pulseras, aretes largos de luna y sol, una mascara que se amarra como si fuera una tiara, en colores dorados y plateados—como podrán intuir somos las Angelis. Nos hemos reunido para protegerlos de una amenaza que parece comenzar con cada década…pero hay que ser mas cuidadosos de ahora en adelante

-¿Por qué lo dices eclipse?—pregunto Reborn mirando a la chica

-Por un simple motivo—continuo Hebi—los han subestimado, han mandado a novatos para matarlos y ahora que han visto que estaos nosotras y ustedes son capaces de defenderse enviaran a mejores asesinos.

-Nuestra forma de trabajar será, la siguiente—exclamo Dara—durante el día no nos presentaremos con ustedes serán nuestros compañeros—dijo para que en ese momentos todas las chicas sacaran las lagrimas e invocaran a sus compañeros de las cajas

-Durante las noches nosotras estaremos haciendo guardia en sus casas—dijo Shadow—ese es el momento más vulnerable para ustedes

- Siempre será así, durante el día nuestros compañeros estarán con ustedes en cualquier momento y lugar—dijo Pantera—cuando nosotras aparezcamos ellos regresaran a sus cajas a descansar y estaremos hasta el amanecer

-Esa es nuestra forma de trabajar—exclamo Laycy—ahora nos dividiremos para protegerlos.

La reina de la luna cuidara a Giotto, Lía, una loba blanca es quien estaría con el durante la mañana.

Shads se en encargaría del científico Verde, quien seria su guardián seria un oso polar de nombre Bruder.

Spanner seria cuidado por Viole, una pequeña avecilla parecida a Hibir de color lila y de nombre lilu se posaba en la cabeza del chico.

Un conejo que se encontraba en brazos de Miu salto para posarse en el hombro de Xanxus, ante la risa divertida de algunos de los jóvenes

Eclipse dejo de acariciar a la ave que tenia en su brazo y le insito a volar, Xally se poso en el hombro de Daemon.

Hebi sonrío mientras señalaba a Reborn en ese instante una bola de púas se dirigió a el, Strapo se detuvo a tiempo sorprendiendo al arcobaleno

La pantera de Lonely Rose, estaba un poco molesta de alejarse de u dueña, pero con una sonrisa de esta se posiciono al lado de Alaude.

Un águila se poso unos cuantos minutos sobre Creepy antes de volar y hacer lo mismo en Fong

Un ave fénix y una serpiente miraban a Dino de forma penetrante, un silbido por parte de Shinku Rozu hizo que serpiente se alejara, demostrando así quien cuidaría de Dino.

Un pequeño gato de color rojo de nombre Su, salio de detrás de Principessa di tiniebla y corrió hasta Byakuran donde ronroneo.

El ave fénix que estaba sobre el hombro de Sorriso Scarlet, salía disparado a Bel

Con un gruñido Luppet se acerco a Enma, mientras que Larissa Lobbia le sonreía en forma de disculpa

Naiffu sonreía mientras Ryuu su dragón la rodeaba para después volar en dirección a Mukuro

Lucciola Cremisi miro a Hibari Kyoya y de un momento a otro un hurón negro de ojos carmín apareció y se dirigió al prefecto

Kurumi Yasu silbo llamando así a su halcón de nombre Holic quien después de rodearla voló en dirección a Yamamoto Takeshi

Un gato negro con las puntas de las patas, cola y orejas moradas, llamado Gingerman miraba a Fran desde el hombro de Dara para después encaminarse a el

Kuri acariciaba a un fénix blanco con ojos dorados, después este voló a donde Skull se encontraba

Lambo miraba el Cisne que se encontraba ahí, este inclino la cabeza en dirección a Alexia Di Angelo para tomar su lugar junto al guardián de Tsuna

Squalo miraba al pequeño zorrito que era llamado Acchan, dirigirse a el después de que Gin le acariciara

Para molestia de Gokudera Hayato, una alondra se dirigía a el, Liz sonreía al entender el por que de este sentir

Tsuna estaba sorprendido al ver el cuervo de Shadow ya que este lo había estado rondando desde mucho antes

Un lobo blanco se dirigía a G después de que Hiro le diera indicaciones

Asari miraba sorprendido como Stella Vento acariciaba a una pantera, para que esta se dirigiera a el mostrando sus dientes

Un Gatito color negro y ojos índigo ronroneaba alrededor de Nekko, no se movió de su lugar

El lobo blanco cuyos ojos rojos se encontraban mirando fijamente a Viper hasta que As asintió con la cabeza, el lobo lo cuidaría a el

Un gran lobo con pelaje platinado y ojos color zafiro se mantuvo al lado de Key

Una mariposa que en un principio dio la impresión de ser un prendedor en el atuendo de Inna Valkov voló a Dante Cavallone para simular lo mismo en su ropa

El trino de un pájaro en el hombro Edwina yakuta llamo la atención de Gamma y mas cuando ese mismo pájaro voló hasta posarse en su hombro sin dejar de entonar su canto

Laycy sonreía mientras miraba a Collonelo sorprendido al ver su guardián, ella era la única con un cachorro de pantera, que lo parecía, los demás no lo hacían.

Pantera le mando un gatito a Lampo pero antes de llegar con el Neku, que era su nombre se transformo una pantera, como su seudónimo.

Chrome miraba Harushima Ryuuji quien era un guarda espaldas de Enma, con una tímida sonrisa mando a su lechuza blanca.

Es un pequeño zorro rojizo llamado Artemis, que estaba junto a Yuu Kukabara, quien con una señal se dirigió a Irire quien se tomo el vientre debido al nerviosismo

-bien ya que estamos todos distribuidos, no creo que halla mas motivo para estar aquí—exclamo Yuu

-¿Si llegáramos a necesitarlas en el día como nos comunicaremos con ustedes?—cuestiono Giotto

-Nuestros compañeros sabrán como encontrarnos—respondió Edwina

-Si no hay mas preguntas no retiramos—dijo Chrome

Y así la niebla las cubrió para que pudieran desaparecer.

Conforme las horas pasaron en la ciudad, la niebla desapareció por completo, las chicas simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de una buena comida en el café.

Mientras que los jóvenes, aquellos que se encontraban en el hotel tuvieron que encontrar la forma de meter a aquellas criaturas sin que se percataran. Aunque no tuvieron que pensar mucho al ser varia quien se hospedaba en el lugar

Los que vivían solos, no tuvieron problemas.

Tsuna y Giotto estaban nerviosos, aunque no entendían el porque tomando en cuenta como era su madre, aceptaría aquellos animales sin preguntas y así fue. Al igual que el padre y tío de Yamamoto y Asari

Pero en el pensamiento de todos era que las chicas eran muy misteriosas y poderosas como para que las llamas de sus compañeros brillaran como lo hacían.

* * *

Mientras en Hong Kong, un hombre, entraba a una suite, muy nervioso, los informes que le habían llegado no eran agradables.

-Señor

-¿Si?—exclamo un hombre de piel blanca, ojos color gris y cabello negro a media espalda amarrado en una coleta baja—dime ¿Quién de los vongola esta muerto?

-Ninguno

-¿Shimon?—el enviado negó-¿Cavallone?—otra negación-¿Gesso?

-N…no señor, los asesinos han sido derrotados, por los vongola y unas aliadas

-¿Aliadas has dicho? ¿Que aliadas?

-Las Angelis señor, de alguna forma esas chicas están del lado de esas familias

-Si no mal me equivoco, la persona mas grande de esas familias tiene alrededor de veintitrés años ¿no?

-Así es señor

-Y los demás están alrededor de los quince ¿es cierto?

-Si señor

-Entonces explícame como es que unos asesinos de veinte nueve años no pudieron matar a unos mocosos

-Los… los subestimamos señor y como le dije no contábamos con que pedirían ayuda a la Angelis

-Comprendo—exclamo el hombre acariciando a un león negro—estamos de acuerdo que esos mocosos interrumpen mis planes, así que espero que en tu próximo informe me indiques que los líderes están muertos o…tú tomaras su lugar ¿entendido?

-Si…si señor—exclamo saliendo de la habitación

-Sidrac

-¿Señor?

-¿Ya encontraste a mi hermanita?

-No señor, como le comente la chica vivió bajo nuestro techo con una ilusión, así que es difícil encontrarla

-Quiero que la encuentres para que me de aquellos tesoros que nos permitirán cumplir con el objetivo de mi abuelo

-Lo are señor, cuente con que encontrare a esa chiquilla

-No me decepciones Sidrac

-Nunca señor Ethan...

* * *

Aqui un nuevo capi, espero que les guste y aclaro algo que habia olvidado Viper sera hombre, si señor XD... hasta la proxima


	13. Capitulo 11

La rutina que las chicas se habían impuesto anteriormente era normales y así que simplemente no tenían que tener algún desgaste físico. Así mientras aquellas criaturas de las caja-arma, los cuidaban de día, escondiéndose mientras estaban en la escuela, así en la noche las chicas aparecían y metían a sus compañeros en las cajas para que descansaran, claro que tenia problemas al hacerlo.

Durante las noches los jóvenes protegidos intentaban hacerle platicas a las Angelis, hasta el momento lo único que habían logrado eran algunas sonrisas y risas que se habían camuflageado con alguna tos u otro sonido.

Claro que en aquellas acciones los enemigos no subestimaban a sus objetivos.

Y en el caso de esta misión así era… los primeros asesinos eran novatos, habían subestimado a los vongola y aun mas cuando las chicas aparecieron, por lo tanto aquellos enfrentamientos habían sido un juego de niños para todos, lo que preocupaba a Reborn y a las Angelis ya que las siguientes amenazas serian profesionales.

Y así fue, los siguientes enfrentamientos eran con asesinos profesionales, si los otros no habían logrado tocar a los chicos, los profesionales si, habían logrado herirlos con algunos rasguños.

Así que aquella noche Reborn tomo una decisión que cambiaria radicalmente la rutina de las chicas.

-¿Quién es la líder?—pregunto Reborn a Hebi

-¿Por qué la pregunta?—respondió esta mirando fijamente al de las patillas

-Necesito hablar con ella

-¿Para que?—pregunto la reina de la luna

-Es algo que tratare solo con ella

Las tres chicas se miraron antes de que Shadow respondiera

-Debemos ir con Daemon Spade

-¿Daemon?—pregunto Tsuna?-¿no es alguna de ustedes?

-No, nosotras nos dividimos bajo una forma especial y secreta—respondió Hebi—es muy raro cuando nuestra líder esta con el líder de la familia.

-Entonces hay que reunirnos en Nami-chu—dijo Reborn mientras marcaba el teléfono que tenia de la joven.

Eclipse se encontraba mirando el cielo sentada en la barda de la ventana del departamento de Daemon, el chico era extraño tenia un sentido del humor algo tétrico, pero en cierta forma a la chica le agradaba

-Linda noche ¿no?—pregunto el joven

-Si, es muy linda, parece que será un noche pacifica, ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?

-Solo fue un rasguño, he de decir que Xally es muy poderoso

-Gracias, es un quetzal, un ave de México

-¿Eres de ahí?

-No y no te diré de donde soy—exclamo así su teléfono sonaba, por lo cual la chica lo saco-¿si?... ¿ahora?...claro…ahí nos vemos

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto del chico

-El arcobaleno Reborn quiere hablar conmigo en Nami-chu ahora, dice que es importante, prepárate, tienes cinco minutos

-Nfufufu ¿Por qué crees que quiero ir?

-No te estoy preguntando Daemon Spade, te estoy diciendo que debemos ir, no te voy a dejar solo y no le voy a quitar Xally su tiempo de descanso a menos que sea realmente necesario

Daemon no dijo nada, solo bufo y entro a prepararse para salir, mientras que ella enviaba un mensaje para que todos estuvieran presentes.

Ya en Nami-chu todos estaban reunidos.

-¿Qué deseas arcobaleno?—pregunto la chica al ver todos reunidos

-¿Por qué están ellos aquí?—cuestiono al ver a los demás ahí

-Nadie pide una reunión conmigo a solas, a menos que la misión sea individual, mis compañeras siempre están en la reunión

-Buenas respuesta y creo que es lo mejor-susurro—se que están apegadas a los guardianes de la prisión de Vendice, así que quiero hacer un trato con ustedes, que los convenzan que ellos nos entrenen o que les permitan a ustedes entrenarnos bajo sus estándares

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la petición del tutor de los décimos, las Angelis no estaban seguras de hacer eso, ni siquiera de preguntarles, ellos eran muy especiales, para escoger pupilos, por llamarse de alguna manera, así que se miraron, mas la respuesta se dio pronto.

La bruma que anticipaba la aparición de aquel grupo se hizo presente y aquel desconocido, cubierto de vendas y con un sombrero apareció, siendo acompañado por otro similar a el.

-Bermuda, Jager—fue el susurro de algunas de las chicas quienes miraron a sus maestros aparecer

-He escuchado tu petición asesino Reborn y he venido a darle respuesta, las chicas solo les mostraran solo lo básico de nuestra enseñanza que les dará la pauta para crear sus propias técnicas, así es como estas chicas aprendieron, acéptalo o retírate

-Lo acepto en nombre de los presentes—exclamo con su mirada oculta cosa que significaba para los demás una tortura, las chicas se miraron

-Que así sea, ustedes chicas le enseñaran lo básico, tómenlo como una nueva forma de entrenamiento ¿entendido?

Las chicas asintieron, sabían que no podían negarse, pero eso significaría cambiar su rutina de forma drástica…

-El viernes les indicaremos donde entrenaremos…

Fueron las palabras de As y así el grupo se retiro mientras los jóvenes pensaban en que iba a iniciar una nueva tortura…

* * *

Después de pensarlo mucho las chicas decidieron, que por el momento, se entrenarían en varios escenarios, así que como primera prueba tomaron la decisión de que el bosque y el momento fueran la mejor opción, mandado de esta forma los mensajes separando a los jóvenes de sus compañeros.

La orden de Bermuda era que las chicas les enseñaron los principios básicos, como ellos lo hicieron con ellas, eso significaba nada más ni nada menos que ataques sorpresas, para demostrar que siempre deberían estar alertas.

Durante aproximadamente cinco horas los jóvenes se la pasaron esquivando y respondiendo ataques que provenían de varias direcciones. Después tuvieron un descanso de una hora para que al terminado este tiempo se enfrentaran cuerpo a cuerpo con las chicas.

Las chicas demostraron ser excelentes peleadoras, así como de mostrar aquella capacidad por la que eran temidas, utilizar sus llamas, armas y compañeros con una sincronización perfecta, así como cambiarlas o continuar la batalla aunque hubieran perdido sus armas, manipulando la batalla para poder recuperarla sin que el enemigo lo supiera.

Demostrando así que era mejor tenerlas como aliadas que como enemigas.

* * *

Y así fue, que durante las mañanas trabajaban, estudiaban, según fuera su caso y en las tarde estaban investigando o trabajando en el café, según fuera su turno, ahora durante las noches se encargaban de cuidar a esos jóvenes y los sábados y domingos se dedicaban a entrenar, el cambio de rutina causo estragos en las jóvenes, pero no se quejaban era para cumplir con la misión que ellas mismas se habían impuesto y con ayuda de las ilusiones las jóvenes simplemente podían actuar como si nada, pero el cuerpo necesita descansar y si es ignorado ese derecho este se encarga de recordarte lo que necesitas.

Fue así que aquel día Tsuna y Giotto hablaban entre ellos, tenían la idea de tomarse un descanso, pero tenían que averiguar si eclipse les podía permitir algún sábado o domingo para poder salir con sus amigas a las que sentían que habían abandonado.

Por que durante ese tiempo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos de las chicas del café, incluso estudiaban junto a ellas, platicaban y almorzaban con ellas, incluso los varia habían involucrado a las chicas que trabajaban para ellos en sus extrañas rutinas, claro que Xanxus en cada oportunidad que tenia le pedía a Hitomi unirse a varia siendo su respuesta una negativa. Pero debido al espartano entrenamiento de la Angelis, no podían disfrutar del tiempo con ellas, como quisieran.

-Etto…Reborn—comenzó Giotto

-¿Qué quieren hermanos dame?—pregunto el hombre

-Queríamos saber si nos permites un día de descanso para ir a la playa con las chicas del café—exclamo Tsuna

Reborn no los miro, sabia que a parte del entrenamiento necesitaban también descanso y el hecho de que se relacionaran con esas chicas le agradaba, no sabia por que pero aparte de tener la sensación de que guardaban un secreto les parecía ser muy agradables, claro cada quien con su forma de ser.

-Le mandare un mensaje a las Angelis, ustedes avísenle a las chicas

-Gracias Reborn—dijeron a la par los hermanos.

Así con la noticia de tomarse un día de descanso con las chicas, corrieron para reunirse y decirles a todos, así mientra iban a la escuela encontrándose con sus guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta diciéndoles sobre el fin de semana en la playa, comenzando a hacer planes.

Al llegara a la escuela lo que hicieron fue buscar a las chicas, pero solo las vieron una vez dirigiéndose al salón, la azotea o incluso al baño, no las vieron en todo el día.

Extrañados todos se dirigieron al café, donde se encontraron con Varia, Enma, Byakuran, Dino y Ganma, indicando que las chicas habían hecho su trabajo pero que no se habían vuelto a aparecer, así que habían decidido ir a preguntarles que pasaba, de paso lo lideres comentaron sus planes y todos asintieron como una buena idea.

El grupo entro al área de trabajadores, esperando encontrarse a las chicas, cosa que hicieron…pero no de la forma esperada.

Las chicas estaban por toda la sala, pero en vez de estar viendo la televisión o leyendo, como por lo regular hacían, esta se encontraban dormida, unas junto a otras, sentadas en los sillones, sillas, recargadas en las paredes, estaban completamente dormidas.

Aquello extraño a los jóvenes, quienes se acercaron con cuidado para despertarlas, algo que fue bastante difícil ya que estas simplemente se movían para retomar una mejor posición de dormir o murmuraban cosas extrañas _quiero un pastel de fresas…no me sale el peinado de piña y a Nagi, si…será muy divertido hacer eso…no dejare que se acerquen a mis amigas…_ y otras cosas extrañas.

Las puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Luka y Matt quienes al ver a su amigas así simplemente negaron con la cabeza, al enterarse de la petición de ese grupo y que Bermuda lo aceptara, supieron que las cosas serian muy diferentes ya que las chicas ya no tendrían tiempo para descansar como debía y el hecho de que estuvieran así era señal de que su cuerpo ya estaba resintiendo el cambio de la rutina. Y al igual que el grupo decidieron despertarlas.

Xanxus que no había hecho nada de eso, decidió despertarlas a su forma, saco su pistola y la disparo al techo, provocando que estas se despertaran y se pusieron en posición de defensa, suerte que no lo vieron, ya que Luka había actuado rápido apagando las luces del lugar.

-Mm ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Glynis una vez la luz prendía, todas las chicas se estaban estirando y se quitaban los residuos de sueño-¿Quién fue el idiota que disparo al techo?—termino al ver el hoyo en el techo

-¿Quien llamas idiota, escoria?—exclamo Xanxus apuntando su pistola a la chica

-Por favor Xanxus, no hagas eso si no quieres que te saquen—dijo Hitomi mientras bajaba la pistola, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el líder de varia, pero antes de decir algo, el celular de Reborn sonó un mensaje

-Es un hecho, este fin de semana podemos ir a la playa—exclamo haciendo que los jóvenes sonrieran mientras que las chicas se miraran confundidas

-¿Qué sucede chicos?—pregunto Megumi, dando a conocer la duda de todas

-Es que queríamos-inicio Giotto

-Invitarlas a la playa este fin de semana—termino Tsuna

-¿Pero no tenían algo que hacer?—pregunto Luka—o eso nos digiero cuando les pedimos que remplazaran a unos compañeros el sábado pasado

-Si, pero tenemos permiso para poder tomar un descanso—exclamo Reborn-así que ¿a que hora nos vemos y cuando?

-Es que nosotras no…bueno no sabemos si nos darán el permiso—dijo Rias con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No veo por que no—exclamo Aria—seria divertido para ustedes y ya no estarían tan estresadas—dijo la mujer mirando a las chicas—es una buena forma de descansar.

-Hay que preguntarle a Kirene-sama si nos deja, estamos bajo su cuidado—respondió Nagi tímidamente desviando la mirada de Ryuuji

-Si ella dice que no—comenzó Matt haciendo que las chicas los miraran—los convenceremos e incluso al viejo Bermi

-Es mejor hablar con Bermi para que convenza a Kirene, al fin y al cabo no le negaría nada a su princesa ¿verdad Anle?—exclamo Luka provocando un sonrojo en la chica y una molestia en Daemon

-Es mejor prepararnos para nuestro turno—exclamo Rosalie—así que mañana les diremos la decisión

Así comenzaron el día, pero mientras transcurrían las horas en su turno, se preguntaban quien había dado el permiso, de hecho en vez de ir a la escuela habían terminado en el café y mandaron ilusiones a sus respectivos lugares o eso eran lo ultimo que todas recordaban antes de caer en el sueño que habían necesitado irremediablemente, ahora estaban metidas en una posible salida a la playa con sus protegidos, no que les disgustara algunas ya tenían mas de un año de ver el mar, así que la salida les daba un descanso.

* * *

Así al terminar su horario laboral se reunieron en la mansión donde esperaban la decisión de Kirene, ya que Reborn, Aria, Matt y Luka habían ido a pedirle el permiso a la mujer y esta simplemente les dijo que esa noche les diría a las chicas su respuesta y era por eso que estaban todas reunidas ahí, esperando lo que la mujer había decidido

-Irán a la playa con ellos—dijo mirándolas a todas—y antes de que pregunten yo fui quien respondió el mensaje ante el nombre de Eclipse, por ese motivo es que tienen el permiso de no tener entrenamiento este fin de semana y es una orden

Aquello hizo que las jóvenes perdieran las esperanzas de no asistir y tener unas cuantas horas de sueños, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que con un asentimiento de cabeza se dirigieron a descansar un poco antes de partir a las casas de sus protegidos, donde estos hablarían con ellas de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana

* * *

Al día siguiente en el café, los jóvenes esperaban la respuesta de sus compañeras, debido a que ellas así lo decidieron, así que en ese momento se encontraban todos en el café.

-Iremos—dijo Naiffu con una sonrisa

-Entonces nos veremos el sábado a las diez en la entrada de la escuela, de ahí nos vamos a la playa—exclamo Takeshi con una sonrisa que sin ser consiente le dio a Megumi quien tuvo que desviar la mirada

Así, a excepción de Aria, Uni y Lussuria, los demás se retiraron para iniciar sus actividades de aquel día

-¿Pasa algo chicas? ~~-pregunto Lussuria al ver a la chicas un poco nerviosas

-Es que…-comenzó Kiori—algunas de nosotras no tenemos traje de baño

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar con una simple salida de compras—respondió Aria con una calida sonrisa—espero que a su jefa no le importe que falten mañana a la escuela para poder comprarlos

Las chicas sonrieron, por algún extraño motivo confiarían en ellas tres.

* * *

Dos días después las chicas, Aria Uni y Lussuria se encontraban en el centro comercial buscando los trajes de baño perfectos para las chicas, con algunas de las chicas la búsqueda fue mas complicada y con otras mas rápida, el miembro de Varia y las dos herederas a líder de los arcobalenos, esperaban que con lo elegido ese día, los chicos babearan, literalmente por ellas.

Por fin el tan esperado sábado llego para todos y los chicos esperaban a sus compañeras, quienes no tardaron en llegar, aunque se podía apreciar que estaban tranquilas la verdad era otra, las veces que había ido a la playa habían sido simplemente a mirar el lugar no a disfrutar del mar o la arena, así que esa seria su primera salida de "relajación"

Al fin llegaron a la playa y las chicas fueron empujadas a otro lado para que se cambiaran mientras los chicos hacían lo propio en otro lugar. Claro que las sonrisas traviesas de esos tres personajes ponían nerviosos a todos.

Así los chicos salieron y esperaron a que sus acompañantes aparecieran.

* * *

Ok fui mala en cortarlo aqui, pero que le vamos a hacer...

Por cierto las chcias que faltan por mandarme lo de sus trajes, por favor mandenlo en la semana y las que me mandaron links, si pueden mandarlos de nuevo pero a mi correo se los agradeceria o a mi face

anle_oh yahoo.

eclipse anle ruqui (mi face)

Y si pueden darse una vuelta al primer capitulo de mi nuevo Fic se los agradeceria de corazon ;D


	14. Chapter 14 Capitulo 12

Las chicas salieron habían decidido tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, así que salieron sin saber las reacciones que estaban dejando tras mostrarse en sus trajes de baño.

Mientras salían platicando y riéndose, los jóvenes los seguían con la mirada.

-¿no creen que las chicas se están tardando?

Pregunto Byakuran mientras sacaba uno de sus malvaviscos para llevárselo a la boca, situación que no sucedió ya que este se dulce cayo de su mano, aquello llamo la atención de los demás quienes intentaron llamar al líder de Gesso, pero este no se mueve

-Oh ~~ las chicas ya vienen ~~

Dice Lussuria con una sonrisa haciendo que los chicos dirigieran su mirada a las jóvenes que llegaban, el plan de aquellos tres personajes resulto, los jóvenes algunos prácticamente habían dejado pálido a un tomate, mientras que los otros tenían un ligero sonrojo.

Las chicas se veían muy bien con los trajes de baño que habían elegido.

Yui llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas la parte de arriba era un top blanco sin tirantes con un pequeño moño lila al frente y la parte de abajo son unos minishorts blancos con una especie de faldita lila encima. Kairy quien iba platicando con ella llevaba un bikini negro con la parte de debajo de pantaloncito corto de bordes rojos. Ale llevaba un traje de color azul similar a un vestido de color azul con toques plateados. Kiori vestía un traje de dos piezas la parte de bajo es una faldita de color negro con bordes amarillos, ella reía de un chiste contado por Kineret quien vestía un traje de una sola pieza de color negro. Ritsuka llevaba un traje de una pieza que dejaba ver su espalda, de rallas, con una pequeña cinta en el pecho, mientras que Glynnis llevaba uno de dos piezas la parte superior terminaba con un moño, mientras que la parte de bajo era similar una faldita, Bella iba junto a ellas con un traje de baño estilo straple con estilo zebra print, fondo negro y las rayas azules. Hina vestía uno de dos piezas blanco la parte de abajo es como una falda de puntitos verde caminaba un poco mas atrás junto a Megumi quien llevaba un traje de color blanco y negro de dos piezas, así como una mascada amarrada en la cintura, Anle llevaba un traje completo, pero este dejaba un hombro al descubierto, de color blanco, Diana llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas en color gris, este se unía por una tira de tela entre la parte de abajo y la de arriba, Nagi era de dos piezas de color lila, Rosalie utilizaba un bikini cuyo sujetador era de forma triangular que se taba a la espalda por detrás el cuello, mientras que la parte de abajo era igual triangular pero sujetada por ambos lados de la cadera de color negro, además de ponerle un toque interesante con un liguero negro en su muslo derecho. Tomoe llevaba puesto un traje de dos piezas de color gris, la parte de abajo estaba amarrada de la cadera, Minako llevaba un traje completo de color amarillo pálido amarrado por el cuello, Nuri vestía un traje de dos piezas, la parte superior era de rallas blancas y negras y amarrado por el cuello, mientras que la parte superior era un short, Azuka llevaba un traje cuello parte superior era de holan y la parte inferior era un pequeño short, Tsuruko, su traje era de color plata de una sola pieza y terminaba con un tirante del lado del hombro derecho, Yami tenia un traje de blanco la parte superior era cruzado y la parte inferior se amarraba por la cadera, Fannie tenia un traje completo straple de color verde limón, Fel llevaba un traje completo, que se amarraba por el cuello y tenia un ligero escote en forma de v, Nix su traje era completo mas tenia un escote en la espalda, de color negro amarrado por el cuello, Camille dos piezas de color azul la parte inferior es un short con holanes, Asuka traje de color plata straple amarrado por enfrente y la parte de abajo era amarrado por la cadera, Yukari tenia un traje straple de color azul marino y la parte inferior era un short, con una mascada amarrada por la cintura, Hikuri tenia un traje completo amarrado por el cuello de color rosa pálido, Keylan tenia un traje de color perla de dos piezas, Shade vestía un traje competo amarrado por el cuello de forma cruzada de color arena y Hitomi llevaba un traje de dos pieza de color rosa, en la parte superior tenia de adorno un corazón y la parte de abajo tenia dos moños en la cadera, con una mascada amarrada a la cintura

-Se ven muy bien chicas—exclamo Aria-¿verdad chicos?

Los jóvenes simplemente asintieron y algunos se atrevieron a dar alguna respuesta que provoco en sonrojo de las muchachas.

-Bueno ahora vamos a disfrutar la playa—exclamo Uni con traje de baño de dos piezas

Así comenzaron a caminar, aunque para las chicas el hecho de que sus compañeros la rodeara causo confusión no quisieron preguntar. Los chicos habían visto que con los trajes con los que sus amigas se habían presentado, habían comenzado a atraer la mirada de algunos pervertidos y mientras ellos estuvieran ahí no permitirían que las lastimaran o les faltaran al respeto. Era una regla de la mafia ser siempre un caballero con las damas.

Llegaron a un punto algo alejado, pero que evitaba que hubieran algunas miradas indiscretas, las chicas al ver el mar, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que correr para comenzar a jugar en el agua como niñas pequeñas, pero tenían mucho que no disfrutaban el mar, como si fueran chicas normales, en ese momento se permitirían bajar un poco la guardia.

Los protegidos estaban embelezados ante la imagen de las chicas mojándose entre ellas, jugando y algunos sintieron una ola de ternura en su interior, mientras que a otros les nacía nada mas ni nada menos que una vena sobre protectora.

-Vengan chicos, el agua esta deliciosa—grito Uni, quien se había unido a las chicas.

Así que algunos no lo pensaron dos veces y se lanzaron al agua, correteándolas atrapándolas, jugando, siendo simplemente jóvenes que no tenían el peso de la mafia en sus hombros.

Después e jugar un rato en el agua, salieron para jugar voleiball, frisbee entre otros juegos, disfrutando de aquella libertad que muy pocas veces se presentaba.

-Es mía, es mía—decía Hitomi intentando atrapar el balón de voleiball, pero este callo en manos de un chico que se la comía con los ojos, aquellos le hizo sentir algo incomoda-¿me la puedes dar? Estoy jugando con mis amigos

-¿te parece mal si me uno?

-No creo que se Ueda, ya estamos completos

-Entonces déjalos y ven conmigo, podemos jugar y divertidos solo tu y yo

-Vengo con ellos, lo siento

-Oh vamos linda, soy mejor que esos idiotas

-Esos idiotas son mis amigos—exclamo Hitomi comenzando a molestarse—dame el balón

-Dame un beso

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste dame un beso y te doy el balón

-Estas loco

-Quieres tu balón ¿si o no?

-Olvídalo—exclamo ara irse con las chicas

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Rosalie

-El idiota ese, quería que le diera un beso y me daría el balón

-¿Qué? ¿Como se atreve?—interrogo Megumi

-Ya no importa, ya no podremos seguir jugando

-Hey escorias ¿a quien le toca sacar?—pregunto Xanxus mientras lanzaba el balón

El había seguido a Hitomi, no se fía de nadie en ese lugar solo de las escorias con las que había ido, así que al escuchar la propuesta de ese imbecil, dejo que la chica se fuera mientras el se encargaba de dejarle claro a ese que las acompañantes de varia eran respetadas.

Los amigos del joven estaban pidiendo ayuda para su amigo, quien había sido golpeado con una sola mano y los había dejado inconsciente

-Gracias Xanxus—exclamo Hitomi, mientras que en un acto de valentía le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba roja, debido a su acción—hay...hay que continuar.

Hibari miraba desde una palmera como Rias, junto a Nagi, Ryuuji y Lampo jugaban con el frisbee, esos juego eran para herbívoros, así que no se molestaba en realizarlo, pero eso no evitaba que quitara la vista de encima e Rias, esa chica desde que llegara le había dicho pervertido solo por su frase, pero nunca se admenentraba frente a el. Noto como el juguete ese iba hasta un grupo de herbívoros, quienes no les habían quitado a las chicas la vista y como Rias se ofrecía a recuperar aquel objeto, así que se acerco a ellos para apoyar a la chica y demostrar que el estaba ahí

-¿Es tuyo linda?

-Si, me lo das por favor

-Mmmm, creo que si dejas a esos dos idiotas y les dices a tus amigas que se nos unan te lo daremos

-No creo que eso sea posible, venimos con ellos

-Por favor son una bola de inútiles e idiotas, tú y tus amigas necesitan hombres con quienes estar

-Mira, ni mis amigas ni yo vamos a dejar a esos chicos, ellos no invitaron y venimos con ellos, ahora me entregas nuestro frisbee

-Creo que no, sabes como recuperarlo

-¿Eres sordo herbívoro?—cuestiono Hibari apareciendo—ella ya te dijo que no, ahora entrégaselo

-Hi…Hibari ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Kyoya nos invito junto a su hermano Alaude—respondió con una sonrisa Rias mientras señalaba al pelicenizo que los miraba desde lejos

-Vi...vienes con Hibari

-Si

-Herbívoro si no le entregas ese juguete serás mordido hasta la muerte

-Toma, toma, no sabíamos que venían con los hermanos Hibari, olvida lo que te dijimos—exclamo el chico dándole el objeto a la chica para que el y sus amigos salieran corriendo

-Valla parece que tu frase pervertida nos ayuda

-Cállate herbívora

-Gracias Kyoya—dijo sonriendo y correr a donde sus amigas.

En le rostro de Hibari se pudo apreciar una sonrisa de medio lado ante el agradecimiento de Rias. Esa chica era todo un misterio y la iba descubrir.

Diana se había alejado del grupo para ir a comprar unas pulseras que había visto en un pequeño puesto en ese lugar, así que se dirigía al lugar, ya ahí compro varias pulseras y collares para ella y sus amigas, después de pagar se dirigió donde las demás

-¿A dónde tan solita?—pregunto un chico

-No te importa

-Oh, vamos es un hermoso día para que estés tu solita por estos rumbos, te invito un helado

-No gracias

-Una bebida

-Ya te dije que no gracias

-Oh vamos preciosa, acompáñame, estoy solo en este día y pues tu también

-Te equivocas—dijo una voz, ambos miraron al dueño de dicha voz, para encontrarse con un joven que tenia un sombrero de manzana—ella viene conmigo y mis amigos

-Vete de aquí niño

-No soy un niño, y te repito que ella viene con nosotros, vamos Diana—dijo tomando la mano de su compañera

-Oye tu mocoso ¿A dónde se fueron?—pregunto al no verlos mas

Fran había seguido a Diana, su jefe le había dado la orden que no dejaran solas a las chicas, así que cuando vio a Diana alejarse la siguió y al verla siendo acosada por ese chico actúo, llevándosela pero utilizando su tributo para distraer a ese joven.

Tsuna jugaba con Azuka a corretearla, pero debido a su torpeza innata, termina por caer encima de ella, cuyos rostros quedaron muy cerca y ambos tenían un sonrojo debido a eso

-Yo…yo lo siento no fue mi intención—dijo mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba

-Descuida—respondió

Decidieron olvidarlo y regresaron para jugar con los demás.

Dino buscaba a Rosalie, quien se había desaparecido por unos instantes, pero mientras lo hacia, se encontró a unos metros de la asesina carmesí, había escuchado el rumor de la asesina había aparecido de nuevo.

Y ahí mirando al mar, se encontraba aquella mujer, quien vestía con un pareo, que tenia una argolla de plata que lo sujetaba con un corte muy abierto que iniciaba en la argolla y terminaba por debajo de las rodillas, pero que dejaba al descubierto gran parte delantera de sus piernas. Ella asintió la mirada del joven y le sonrío para darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre un grupo de turistas que pasaban por el lugar.

Dino quiso seguirla, mas no pudo, pero en su lugar se encontró a Rosalie comprando una bebida.

Después de mucho jugar, por fin se reunieron a descansar y comer un poco de lo que habían llevado, todo era tranquilidad.

-Mira mami, ¿Qué aves son esas?—pregunto una pequeña que estaba cerca de ellos

Por curiosidad alzaron la vista y vieron a las criaturas de las cajas armas sobrevolar, supuestamente mientras no hubiera amenaza alguna se mantendrían escondida y si se dejaban ver era sinónimo de una posible amenaza o peligro. Los hermanos Hibari se levantaron y comenzaron a retirar de forma "amable" a los visitantes, mientras que los chicos comenzaban a meter las cosas

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Yukari

-Nada, pero es mejor irnos ya—exclamo Takeshi

-¿No es muy temprano?—pregunto Shade

-Si, pero es mejor así, vamos chicas, hay que movernos.

Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a recoger, después indicaron que se iban a cambiar. Los chicos asintieron y al ver como ellas se iban y esa parte de la paya quedaba libre se pusieron en alerta por si acaso.

Las chicas se habían retirado lo mas lejos y ahí con las llamas de la niebla se pusieron sus trajes de ataque dividiéndose, la mitad iría a poner a salvo a los visitantes y las demás se iban ya con los chicos.

Y aquellas criaturas no se equivocaron rápidamente inicio un ataque y Gokudera saco su sistema C.A.I. para protegerse del ataque y así comenzaron a pelar con aquellos extraños. Giotto y Tsuna atacaban con sus guantes, Alaude peleaba utilizando sus esposas, mientras que Kyoya terminaba con sus enemigos con ayuda de sus fieles tongas, G había mejorado con el arco y flecha. Asari y Takeshi peleaban espalda con espalda demostrando la mejoría de su manejo en la katana, de igual manera los gemelos Sasawaga, mientras que Mukuro y Daemon demostraban sus tétricas ilusiones. Dino golpeaba de forma certera con su látigo, Enma, utilizaba su habilidad gravita para azotar a sus contrincantes, Dante era muy bueno con la pistola al igual que Xanxus, Levi, Lampo y Lambo se encargaban de electrocutar a los enemigos, Bel lanzaba con presteza sus cuchillos, Fran utilizaba ilusiones menos tétricas que los primos, Squalo cortaba en dos a sus enemigos, Byakuran utilizaba su aplauso blanco y los arcobalenos su habilidades especiales.

Pero a pesar de que eran muy buenos con sus ataques se vieron superados por los enemigos, pero la aparición de varias mariposas le dio a entender que las Angelis ya habían aparecido.

Las ilusiones de las chicas, los disparos, los shuriken y flechas volando en compañía de los ataque de sus animales de las cajas-armas hacían perfecta la defensa.

Así como lo habían venido haciendo desde un principio se mostró que ese grupo juntos eran invencibles y después de algunas horas la batalla término.

-Estas herida Shinku—exclamo Dino intentando tocar la herida que sangraba

-¡No me toques!

-Oye el bronco solo quiere ayudarte

-Descuide, Shinku estará bien, es mejor que nosotras nos vallamos—exclamo Inna—todas las personas están a salvo al igual que sus compañeras, nos veremos esta noche y mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento, los asesinos son mejores.

Los protegidos asintieron y después de darse una curación rápida se fueron a buscar a sus amigas

-¿Dónde están las chicas?—pregunto Giotto cundo se encontraron con Aria y Uni

-Las perdimos entre la confusión

-Miren ahí vienen—exclamo Uni señalando a las chicas que se acercaban corriendo

-¿Están bien?

-Se escucho de pronto una explosión

-¿Qué sucedió?

Eran las preguntas que ellas hacían para evitar sospechas

-Estamos bien y alguno loco decidió que seria bueno utilizar bombas por aquí—respondió Dante con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlas.

-Es mejor irnos…nos hubiera gustado estar todo el día pero después de esto—dijo Giotto

-Descuida Giotto, fue divertido a pesar de lo poco que duro—exclamo Fel—vámonos es un largo camino de regreso

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, pero no incomodo, así llegaron a la escuela y se despidieron.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a casa

-¿Qué tal la salida?

-Atacaron—dijo Hitomi—así que se tubo que cortar

-Pero aun así fue divertida—exclamo Yami

Ese era el pensamiento de todos, que a pesar de que el enemigo atacara se divirtieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Soy mala para escribir batallas U.U...

Cambiando radicalmente de tema, se que esta historia se atrazado y lo hara de nuevo, pero esta vez no sera por falta de inspiracion, sino de recursos, me quedo sin computadora por un tiempo indefinido, hare todo lo posible para subir los capitulos, pero no prometo mucho. ASí hasta que pueda publicar. ciao, ciao


	15. Chapter 15: 13

Después del accidente de la playa, el entrenamiento continuo, los protegidos, sabían que debían entrenar, volverse lo más fuertes para poder proteger a sus amigas, así que mientras entrenaban se fueron alejando de ellas.

Las chicas nunca habían tenido una amistad fuera de sus compañeros del café, así que al estar en esa misión, el haberse hecho amigas, de sus protegidos, les hizo sentirse extrañas, ya que podían reír y disfrutar, si sus carácter entre todos chocaban de forma increíble, eso no quitaba que se sintieran cómodos con los jóvenes, quienes se habían ganado su cariño, el problema s inicio cuando el ataque de la playa, ya que todos habían comenzado a alejarse de ellas, cosa que ha ellas molesto.

Cada vez que ellas querían acercase a platicar de tonterías, ellos con una sonrisa, una fría mirada o lo que fuera les decían que en ese momento no podían hablar, que estaban ocupados.

Ellas comprendían que se debiera exactamente por el accidente de la playa, pero lo que las molestaba en realidad era que a ellas les ignoraban, pero a otras personas no, para ellas no tenían tiempo, pero para los clubs, salidas con otros compañeros sí.

Así que siempre regresaban molestas a la cafetería y en los entrenamientos eran muy duras, si bien los jóvenes no se quejaban sabían que era por su bien, Alaude y Kyoya, así como Xanxus estaban muy contentos con la agresividad de las angelis.

-Esos idiotas—exclamo Rosalie sentándose en el sillón-¿Qué se creen ignorándonos?

-Están preocupados—respondió Hitomi—no quieren involucrarnos

-Pero estamos involucradas—dijo Glynnis

-Ellos no lo saben—menciono Ritsuka-¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer?

-Pues si ellos nos ignoran, nosotros haremos lo mismo ¿Qué opinan?—dice Yami

-Sí, hay que hacer eso—exclamo Fel-¿Qué dices Anle?

-Si, lo que sea

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Nagi

-Es que tengo un extraño presentimiento—respondió la joven mirando a su compañeras—tengan cuidado por favor

-No te preocupes por nosotras-dijo Shade—sabemos cuidarnos

-Lo sé, pero aun así.

Después de aquella platica, las chicas eso hicieron, ya no buscaban a los chicos y estos a ellas tampoco, pero en cada descanso hablaban sobre sus acciones con las angelis.

-Está actuando muy raro—exclamo Yamamoto con su compañera de batallas-¿y no sé qué hacer?

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Es que ella es una chica muy especial, y pues el hecho de que se comporte así me molesta un poco

-Tal vez tenga un problema y no quiere que lo sepas, para no preocuparte

-Pero es que me preocupa y quiero ayudarla

-Si ella no quiere, no puedes hacer nada—exclamo Kurumi—continuemos entrenando

Yamamoto asintió pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en su amiga.

Reborn en un principio solo iba a vigilar el entrenamiento, pero Hebi le indico que el también estaba en peligro, así que también entrenaba.

-¿Todo bien arcobaleno?

-Si Hebi, todo bien, aunque estoy un poco confundido con el actuar de algunas personas

-No debería preocuparse, por eso

-Es que esa chica es extraña—susurro mientras fruncía el ceño, misma acción que Hebi hacía, pero que quito de inmediato—tienes razón, continuemos con el entrenamiento

Fran había mejorado en sus ilusiones, pero en ese momento no se sentía de ánimos para realizarlas de forma normal.

-¿Estas bien Fran?—pregunto Dara

-Si Dara, solo pensaba en que ella ha estado muy extraña, desde hace rato

-Tendrá problemas pero no quiere decírtelo—exclamo la chica alzando los hombros—si te distraes de esta forma seria peligroso, vamos concéntrate Fran

-Claro Dara

Así cada uno de los jóvenes hablaba con sus compañeras, quienes les daban consejos superficiales respecto a unas desconocidas.

-Pueden creer que estuvieran distraídos por problemas románticos—dijo Kiori mientras tomaban un pequeño refrigerio en la base de Kokuyoland—deben estar alertas, y no distraerse por tonterías como esas

-Para ellos nos son tonterías Kiori—exclamo Nix—pero si es tonto que se distraigan por ellos

-Deberían canalizar sus sentimientos por esas—dijo Shade con el ceño fruncido—para poder hacerse más fuerte

-Opino lo mismo—dijo Azuka

Los días continuaron y las acciones de las chicas para con vongola y los demás, causaba un extraño sentimiento en ellos y también que las angelis habían comenzado a estar más frías con ellos.

Las chicas como Angelis, habían comenzado a sentirse extrañas ante las menciones de esas desconocidas, pero no podían hacer nada, eran solo unas desconocidas para ellos y como esas chicas eran parte de los protegidos de su pasado y ellas desaparecerían en cualquier momento aunque eso les doliera.

Los chicos no sabían que hacer, sus amigas las ignoraban y más de unas vez intentaron acercarse, pero por tal motivo les ignoraban y a la ahora del trabajo era casi igual, no había forma que ellos se acercaran a las chicas.

Matt y Luca quienes veían todo simplemente negaron con la cabeza, las chicas estaban celosas, pero ellos aún no sabían de quienes podían estar celosas, ¿Quiénes intentarían arrebatarle a las angelis aquellos jóvenes?

Era bien sabido que ellos eran sus nuevos amigos, eran personas muy importantes para ellas, las chicas nunca habían tenido amigos de verdad, siempre eran solo ellas y ellos.

-Estense tranquilos—exclamo Matt al grupo que estaba en la mesa—las chicas regresaran, solo denles tiempo están sentidas

-¿sentidas?—pregunto Dante quitando la mirada de Tsuruko-¿por qué?

-Las veces que ellas quisieron acercarse a ustedes, las alejaron, no les dieron muchas explicaciones y eso las lastimo

-No queremos que nada les pase—dijo Fong

-Ellas se saben cuidar—murmuro Luca—deben tenerle más confianza a las chicas, si quieren que vuelvan.

-Gracias—dijo Skull

Aria miraba a las chicas le dolía saber que las chicas estaban sufriendo y en ese instante sus sueños, se volvían más confusos cada vez más. Esas chicas iban a sufrir mucho y ya habían comenzado a hacerlo, pero había algo más, una amenaza que las unía a ellos.

Anle había estado muy intranquila, algo se presentaba, una sensación, algo que había olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que le daba miedo, desde ante de la muerte de su madre que sentía ese miedo y que se iba al estar refugiada en sus brazos

_Eres una tonta, no sirves para nada_

Aquella fría voz, no sabía de quien era, no la reconocía e inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma, había algo que olvidaba

-¿Anle?—cuestiono Daemon a verla así-¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?, si déjame en paz—exclamo alejándose y encontrarse con Bermuda

-Anle

-Estoy bien, solo algo de mi pasado…creí haberlo olvidado

-El pasado regresa, y si lo hace es porque estas listas para enfrentarte a él, tú y tus amigas pasaran por eso

-No estoy muy segura de eso Bermuda

Susurro mientras se iba a la sala de descanso, ahí miro las flores, sus flores favoritas, aquellas que siempre estaban vivas hasta que terminaban la misión y eran puestas en el jardín que tenían en Italia.

-Todo saldrá bien

Susurro para irse a cambiar de ropa.

Las cosas siguieron normal, aunque los chicos lograron hacer que las chicas estuvieran con ellos de nuevo, su frialdad aún seguía y la angelis estaba peor, les hablaban solo lo necesario.

Pero habían retomado los almuerzos en la azotea, pero ya no había risas, ni nada, solo un silencio incomodo

-Anle ¿estás bien?—pregunto Daemon al ver a la chica más distraída de lo que recordaba

-Si, solo que intento recordar una vieja leyenda que me conto mi madre—exclamo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Las chica miraron partir a su compañera, algo confusas, por lo regular la chica no hablaba de su pasado, como las demás, solo sabían que su pasado y el Nagi eran casi el mismo.

Anle había decidido salirse de la escuela, ese insistente recuerdo olvidado por voluntad, la sensación de estar desprotegida, algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, no sabía por qué pero tenía la terrible sensación de que la situación se iba a complicar

-¿No debería estar en la escuela?—exclamo Aria mirando con ternura a Anle

-Sí, pero me sentí mal, por eso salí

-¿y el médico de la escuela?

-Un pervertido, me sentiría incomodo de estar bajo su cuidado—exclamo mientras se subía a una barda

-Estas preocupada—dijo mientras la miraba en la barda—si permites que tus preocupaciones te afecten más de lo normal preocuparas a tus amigos

-Lo sé, por eso me salí de la escuela, no quería preocuparlas…iré al café a tomar un te ¿le gustaría venir?

-Más tarde, gracias

Anle asintió mientras bajaba de la barda y corría en dirección al café, mientras la expresión calmada de Aria cambio para preocuparse, casi todas las chicas tenían algo en común en su pasado e involucraba a Vongola y sus aliados.

Regreso a casa donde su hija y demás estaban entre los sirvientes Yu

-¿pasa algo mama?—pregunto Uni mirando a su madre

-Nada, solo recuérdenme que esta noche les dé un mensaje a las angelis, ahora más que nunca

Uni y Gamma asintieron, mientras que Yu intentaban pensar que sería ese mensaje.

El día continuo y como siempre, algunos se encontraban trabajando, mientras que los demás estaban en su mesa y estudiaban.

La campanilla de la entrada se escuchó y Anle supo que era su turno atender la mesa, pero su nerviosismo había vuelto, mientras que intuición de Tsuna y Giotto se prendió indicando peligro.

-Bienvenidos al café ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

-Tráigame un café expreso—exclamo una voz que hizo que la chica se tensara ligeramente—Jefe ¿Qué desea?

Anle subió la mirada para encontrarse unos ojos grises que la penetraban

-¿Jefe?

-Lo siento Sidrac, quiero un capuchino

-Claro—dijo apuntando en la libreta

-Disculpa, pero ¿no nos hemos visto en algún otro lado?

-No señor, no lo creo—dijo mientras se retiraba y de reojo miraba a la mesa de los demás, pero sus amigas estaban muy ocupadas en sus deberes, quien se dio cuenta de su mirada era Giotto quien se levantó—un expreso y un capuchino

-Inmediato

-Anle—susurro Giotto, su intuición le había dicho que no debía decir su nombre alto

-Giotto—exclamo de forma aliviada—por favor cámbiame el día, no me siento bien, por favor

-Claro, vamos a cambiarnos

Así fueron y mientras Giotto se cambiaba, Anle miro a las flores

-Le diré a los chicos que te acompañen a casa—dijo saliendo y mirara a su compañera

-No…no es necesario, estaré bien—exclamo mientras le entregaba la libreta—gracias Giotto, muchas gracias—susurro abrazándolo, sin saber que una de sus amigas había visto aquello y no le había gustado para nada la acción—nos veremos mañana en la escuela

-Descansa

Así salió y fue por la orden de Anle

-¿y…?-comenzó Rosalie, pero se vio interrumpido por Giotto

-Se sintió mal y se retiró a casa—dijo tomando el expreso y capuchino—aquí está su orden

-¿y la joven que nos atendió?—cuestiono Ethan

-Se sentía mal desde que inició su turno, así que ya no pudo más y decidió retirarse antes

-Ya veo—exclamo el ojigris—gracias por el café

La intuición de Giotto estaba muy alerta con ese desconocido, por lo que decidió mantenerse atento, Tsuna se había acercado a su hermano, al igual que algunas chicas simulando hacer sus pedidos

-Gio-nii ¿Qué paso?

-No estoy seguro, pero después de atender esa mesa, Anle se usó muy extraña y me pidió cambiar de día y lo hice

En la mesa de los chicos también habían visto aquello y Nagi sintió una mirada, sostuvo por poco aquella que le daba y bajo su cabeza

-Nagi ¿todo bien?—pregunto Ryujji

-S…si, no es nada

Reborn y Kirene habían vsto lo sucedido y miraban a aquellos dos hombres que habían incomodado a las chicas, a ninguno de los dos les gusto aquello y ambos se hicieron nota mental de investigarlos

* * *

Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste


	16. Chapter 16: capitulo 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco los occ, son de Akira Amano y sus respectivas dueñas

* * *

Anle miraba por la ventana de su habitación, él estaba en Namimori y eso no le gustaba, además de que ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber aquella vieja leyenda que su madre le contara.

Fel miro la puerta de su amiga, estaba molesta por lo que había visto, Giotto era su protegido, estaba tentada a tocar, pero decidió irse a entrenar…

La noche había caído y todos a excepción de Daemon, entrenaban, el chico al igual que aquellos que tenían su llama, sabían que la eclipse del lugar no era la verdadera y la pregunta de ellos era ¿Qué habría pasado para que no estuviera presente?

Anle había salido temprano de casa, no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía muy intranquila así termino por estar la mayor parte de la mañana en la azotea

-Anle

-Hola Fel, ¿pasa algo?—cuestiono ante el saludo frio de su amiga

-Nada, solo que como ayer actuaste extrañamente y no nos comentaste nada a nosotras que somos tus amigas, así que yo debería preguntar eso ¿no?

-¿de qué hablas?

-De lo de ayer con Giotto

-¿Giotto?—pregunto-¿qué tiene que ver Giotto en esto?

-Nosotras somos tus amigas, a nosotras debiste pedirnos el favor

-Yo las vía ustedes, estaban muy entretenidas, el me vio, yo solo quería salir de ahí—susurro—yo solo quería salir de ahí y el me dio la oportunidad

Fel no dijo nada, nunca había visto a su compañera así, por lo que se acercó ella y la abrazo, olvidándose de sus celos injustificados

-Gracias lo necesitaba—susurro Anle y en eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasara a sus amigas quienes al verla ahí suspiraron con tranquilidad y cada una fue abrazarla.

Pero Nagi se aferró a ella como si no hubiera mañana

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—susurro mirando a su amiga

-No lo se

-¿quieren explicarnos que pasa?—cuestiono Yui, pero al terminar la frase la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a los chicos

-Anle ¿estás bien?—pregunto Giotto

-Si, siento haberlos preocupado, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza

-¿segura?—pregunto Tsuna en su modo jefe

-Si, solo fue eso—exclamo la chica—lamento haberles reocupado

Los chicos se quedaron a comer con ellas y cuando menos sintieron las chicas utilizaron las llamas y se retiran a estar cómodas en la casa

-Ahora que estamos solas—exclama Rosalie con su apariencia real-¿Qué sucede?

-Y queremos la verdad—dijo Ale mirándola seriamente—eso va también para ti Nagi

Ambas se miraron y suspiraron.

-El hombre al que atendí ayer lo conocía—exclamo mirando a otro lado—es una persona la cual pensé nunca volver a ver

-Es una persona muy cruel—susurro Nagi—hablaba con crueldad y siempre lastima

- él fue la última persona que vimos antes de escapar de casa, él está involucrado con una familia mafiosa

-¿es peligroso?—cuestiono Hitomi

-Si y mucho—dijo Nagi

-¿Qué hace aquí?—pregunto Yami

-No lo sabemos, esperamos que sea solo una visita y no una amenaza, tenemos suficiente con este enemigo.

* * *

Después de aquello continuaron con su rutina normal, a excepción de Yu quien se encargaba de investigar todo lo que podía, fue entonces que se percató de un pequeño detalle que no había visto anteriormente.

Todas las chicas estaban involucradas de alguna forma con la mafia, ya fuera por que perteneciera a una familia o sus seres queridos habían tenido contacto con alguien de ahí.

Mientras miraba la lista de las familias desaparecidas, noto los nombres de algunas familias conocidas, demasiado conocidas.

El de las familias de algunas compañeras o las involucradas en la muerte de los seres queridos.

-Esto debe verlo Kirene-sama

* * *

Ethan miraba por la ventana del hotel, la ironía de la vida su habitación se encontraba cercana a la de sus enemigos, un grupo de mocosos que no deberían ser muy difíciles de eliminar, pero aun así lo han hecho, hasta ahora a perdido varios hombres por su incompetitividad.

Sidrac es el mejor hombre que tiene y quien podría haber matado a esos niños sin problemas, pero él tenía una misión más importante, localizar a la bastarda y recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo, aquel tesoro que esa chiquilla y su amiga se robaron.

La chica de aquel café, la sensación de conocerla, no se va, está seguro de haberla visto anteriormente y no como Sidrac dijo, que tal vez la vio en la cafetería de Italia, no él la ha visto a esa chica en otro lugar, pero no sabe donde

-Señor

-Espero excelentes noticias Sidrac

-Encontré un rastro de ellas, ya lo estoy siguiendo

-Comprendo—exclamo el hombre—Sidrac estoy aburrido, quiero conocer a mis nuevos enemigos

-¿es seguro señor?

-Si, lo es, vamos

* * *

Los chicos se dirigían a su casa cuando de pronto un ataque inicio, pero era un ataque diferente, mas preciso con la clara intención de matarlos.

Las chicas llegaron para ayudar, pero incluso para ellas estos ataque son más precisos, mas poderosos, pero aun así continúan el enfrentamiento.

Ethan mira el enfrentamiento, hora entiende por qué de tantas fallas esos chicos son bueno y las chicas también, una sonrisa burlona aparece y libera su caja-arma

Los chicos continúan peleando, Giotto, Tsuna, Dino, Dante, Xanxus, Byakuran y Enma son llevados al centro sin percatarse de ello.

Mas sus protectoras sí, pero por más que intentan no pueden zafarse de sus enemigos.

De pronto un rayo negro ataca a los siete chicos, derribándolos.

-¡Giotto!-grito la reina de la luna

-Es…estoy bien—dice mientras se levanta, pero aquel extraño rayo lo hirió

De nuevo el rayo negro apareció tirándolos de nuevo, pero de pronto el rayo se detiene y ven que es en realidad un tigre negro con rayas rojas, sus ojos amarillos vagan por los presentes hasta detenerse en Chrome, quien se aferra a su tridente, clara señal de miedo, cosa que extraña a su compañero.

El extraño tigre se acercó a la chica, quien a pesar de su miedo no se movió

-Grrr

-¿Qué sucede Thor?—pregunto una voz haciendo que todos miraran a donde la voz escuchaba—es extraño Thor nunca hace eso

-¿Quién eres maldito?—cuestiono G

-Su peor pesadilla, saben mi primera intención era matarlos esta noche a todos, pero con lo que he visto he cambiado de idea

-¿Qué quieres decir?—interroga Viole

-A eso que morirían hoy, pero si los mato me aburriré, así que los dejare vivir otro poco más, serán mi distracción hasta que la encuentre

-¡Muéstrate cobarde!—exclamo Gokudera

-Thor, ataca

El tigre gruño y se dirigió directamente a Chrome con aquella sorprendente velocidad, pero en ese instante para sorpresa de todos, la asesina carmesí apareció, salvándola

-Ros—susurro la chica mirando a su compañera

-Valla, la asesina carmesí, está aquí, perfecto más juguetes

El duelo continuo y las chicas daban sus mejores ataques, pero aun así se estaban cansando, hasta que por fin el sujeto detuvo de nuevo el ataque.

-¿Ya se cansaron?—pregunto—bueno no importa, nos veremos pronto mocosos

Y se fueron, dejando a todos heridos.

-Gracias por la ayuda Carmesí—exclamo Fong, mas esta solo asintió y se fue dejando a todos confusos.

-Vallamos a nuestra área, ahí los curaremos—dice Shads

Así fue, las chicas comenzaron a curar a sus compañeros y después se curarían ellas, cuando ellos se retiraron a casa. Y ellas pudieron hablar con tranquilidad

-Bueno el enemigo ya se presentó—exclamo Hina

-Pero fue poca la información que nos dio, pero sí que es poderoso auch—dijo Ritsuka—de hecho solo sabemos que es poderoso y que tiene un tigre de compañero

-Ahora debemos estar más alertas—dijo Nix

-Nos trató de juguetes—exclamo Alice frunciendo el ceño—a ese hombre parece que le divertimos

-Deberemos tener cuidado—dijo Kayri

-Vallan a descansar niñas—dijo Bermuda apareciendo—mañana le pediré a algunos de los nuestros para que vigilen

-No digan nada y obedezcan—dijo Kirene

Las chicas asintieron y se fueron a descansar para reponer fuerzas.

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a la escuela, con ilusiones evitaban que supieran de sus vendas.

Fel entro a su salón y vio que Giotto no estaba

-¿y Giotto?—pregunto a G

-Tch, se enfermó y no vino hoy

-Entiendo

Las horas continuaron y en cuanto las clases terminaron Fel se dirigió sin ser consiente, a la casa Sawada

-buenas tardes—exclamo Fel

-¿sí?—pregunto Nana

-Soy Fel, una amiga de Giotto—dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh, ya veo, pasa está en su habitación, al pobre lo asaltaron

-Entiendo—dijo mientras subía las escaleras y tocaba en la puerta que tenía el nombre

-pase

-Hola Giotto—exclamo con una sonrisa

-Fel, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-G, me dijo que te habías enfermado, pero creo más en lo dicho por tu madre—dijo acercándose-¿estás bien?

-Si, solo unos cuantos golpes, nada de gravedad, pero mi madre quiso que Tsuna y yo nos quedáramos en casa

-¿Tsuna también?—pregunto

-Si, nos atacaron a ambos con unos amigos—exclamo el chico sonriéndole a la chica quien se sonrojo y miro a otro lado—oye Fel lamento mi comportamiento anterior, es que hemos tenido unos problemas y bueno

-No te disculpes, todos pasamos por eso, abra un momento en que nosotras también nos pongamos así.

-Comprendo—dijo con una sonrisa—bueno creo que estaré mejor en un par de días y regresare a clases y al café

-Yo le avisare a Kirene y a los demás—exclamo la chica con una sonrisa

-Fel, gracias por venir

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice porque quise—dijo sonriendo—me voy tengo turno—dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla provocando u sonrojo en el rubio.

Así la chica salió con una sonrisa y se despidió de las mujeres, provocando un suspiro en la madre de los jóvenes

-¿Qué pasa mmama?—pregunto Bianchi

-Nada, solo que mis queridos hijos han escogido bellas muchachas para enamorase, igual que Reborn-kun

Bianchi miro a la mujer y después negó con la cabeza, aunque no negaba esa chica hacia una bonita pareja con Giotto

* * *

En el hotel Xanxus dormía con tranquilidad, había librado a bester para que estuviera a su lado, tenía heridas como todos los atacados en la noche.

Bester gruño, pero se cómo al ver quien entraba, Hitomi sonrió y se acercó para acariciar a la criatura.

-Shhh, vamos a revisar a Xanxus—dijo con una sonrisa

Se acercó para checar sus heridas, si bien su turno ya había terminado no evitaba sentirse preocupada. Así después de checar todo salió para después regresar con un plato de carne para aquella criatura

-Basura

-Xanxus ¿estás bien?

-Si, esto no es nada

-Es cierto, eres el líder de Varia

-Únete a varia

-¿Por qué sigues intentándolo?

-Eres buena, Varia es tu mejor opción

-Aunque no lo creas, existe otras opciones y he tomado una, ahora descansa, así tus heridas se recuperan

Xanxus solo cerró los ojos y Hitomi acaricio los cabellos del ojicarmin, para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

Espero que es guste, hasta el próximo capi


End file.
